Not Another Teen Story (ON HOLD)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary and Jonathan are best friends, and enjoying the end of summer vacations together. But then, someone comes and breaks their little routine. For the better, or the worst? Read to find out. {OOC AH AU} Humour/Drama/Romance/Family/Friendship/Lemons/Smut - Beta:IWriteNaked
1. The Other Jonathan

**My dear little broccolis? ﾟﾒﾚ** **?**

 **~So, I was not going to start another story before finishing Broccoli, but so many people asked for it, that I didn't have the heart to make you wait. Yes, I am weak like that. Haha. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story, because I quite like it. ? ﾟﾒﾚ** **?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **: The Other Jonathan (2,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

"It's about fucking time," I heave with impatience, all the while turning my head to face Jon.

But instead of only seeing my gorgeous blond best friend, I see _two_ blond heads and I face palm myself. How could I have forgotten about _that_? I mean, it's all Mister M. had been talking about for the past few weeks: the arrival of his foster son. I don't really know the whys and the how's, all I know is that now Jon has a brother. Goodbye to fun and hello to awkwardness.

Speaking of awkward, I should probably wrap myself in a towel. I had been waiting for Jon near his swimming pool in a very, _very_ revealing bikini. And now, Jon is smirking at me and at my indecent clothing while his new brother is staring at me. When I said this was going to be awkward. The jerk doesn't even have the decency to pretend to look away.

I get up with as much dignity as I can muster (given my lack of clothing) and walk to Jon so I can punch him in the shoulder. You see, Jon is my everything. _No_ , he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend... with benefits. Sometimes. Many times, actually. But it's not my fault if he's fucking hot, and even fucking better in bed. Because his tongue, let's just not start talking about his tongue. I'm sure his tongue isn't allowed to go in countries, such as Saudi. I mean, just thinking about it makes me all flustered.

So back to Jon himself; he's hot, that much I've already said. He has those blue icy eyes that make you think of the purest water of them all. And his hair is silky, thick and pale blond. Even freaking Rapunzel would be jealous of his hair. He's really buffed, like those actors in the movies that make you all wet, except Jon I can actually touch. And his smile, _his smile_ , is the sweetest of them all. It promises endless laughter and tons of fun. Well Jon, he is out of a fairy tale; a Swiss fairy tale or something. I'm sure he's related to Heidi or something. I can so easily picture him a straw between his teeth, cutting wood to bring in his cabin before peeling out of his clothes to make brutal and bestial love to his wife (and using a lot of tongue).

Jon and I became best friend the day I bit him when I was 13. I had known him for hardly twenty minutes, and I already bit him. I know, I'm weird, but who cares. It was a serious matter. He was plucking _my_ cherries! I was in my tree, alone and minding my own business, when that prick of a new neighbor came to pick on _my cherries_! Well, I bit his hand off. He learned his lesson because he never even dared looking at a cherry when I was near him after that. He's a good lad.

Jon is a year older than me, meaning he's 18 and this year will be his last year of high school. I am _so_ not in a hurry for summer to be over. I want to enjoy all my time with him as long as possible. As soon as we have to go back to school, I'll have to share him again with all of our friends. And now, I have to share him with that new brother, or whatever, he has. Life is unfair!

His brother is also hot. Like, _really_ hot. But he is a different kind of hot. Jon makes me think of the mountain, the snow, the sky. His brother makes me think of the beach, the sand, the sun. Literally, the _sun_. He is freaking gold. He has golden hair, golden skin, golden eyes. And people say _I_ am the freak! _I_ do not look like an alien coming from the star Sun! He is the same height as Jon, maybe slightly smaller, and he seems just as buffed. My eyes drift down his body, imagining what is hidden beneath his clothes and finally I land on what I was seeking.

Call me a freak, but guy's hands turn me on; especially their fingers. Because we all know what they can do with those. Yeah, I once had a harpist boyfriend, and let me tell you we didn't break up because of the sex. Just because of his fingers, our foreplay could last for hours. Yeah you heard me, _hours_. And the Golden brother has really long fingers that seem incredibly strong. I smirk, unable to hold it back, because yeah... long and strong fingers, you know what that means.

" _Clarissa_ , my, my. What indecent clothing you are wearing," Jon mocks, talking as if we were back in the 1900's, and so I retort with the same tone:

"What can I say _Jonathan_? Just the thought of you made me lose my clothes."

Jon laughs and takes me in his arms, swinging his arm over my shoulder. I quickly grab my towel, finally making myself a nice girl by wrapping it around my chest. Jon gives me a disappointed look and I stick my tongue to him. I'm childish. Sue me.

"Clary, meet Jonathan. Jonathan meet the Devil," Jon introduces us, making me roll my eyes to the Heavens.

"Thank you Jon! How am I supposed to innocently steal his soul, if he already knows who I am!?"

Jon laughs before messing with my hair. He knows I hate it when he does that, so I elbow him in the stomach. Then, I realize what he just said. They share the same freaking name! Talk about confusing. How will they know who I'm addressing? I stick my hand out for the new arrival and he takes it, his eyes glued to my towel. I smirk at that, already picturing myself having a lot of fun messing with that golden head of his.

"I can drop the towel if you want."

"You could, I wouldn't mind," He smirks, and I'm already ready to take the challenge when Jon intervenes:

"Yeah, well _I_ would. Dad is inside, Clary."

I grimace before making a face to Jon and striding in the house as if it was my own. I mean, it practically is. My Mom is rarely home, traveling all over the world with her new husband. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mom, and I love her new husband just the same. Luke. He's so freaking nice, it was scary at first. Especially when you know that he is a rock star who sells CDs as if they are candies. At first Mom stayed home with me, but I told her to just live her life as a woman, and not just as a Mom. It was approximatively at the same time as the Morgenstern's moved next door.

And since that time, I've spent 90% of my time in this house. Mister M is like a very friendly uncle to me. I won't say father because he's too nice to be my father. I'm sure he knows all about his son and I shagging up, but he never said anything. On the contrary, Jon said that now there are always condoms in the top drawer of his bathroom.

So, of course when I see Mister M. in the living room raising an eyebrow at the towel wrapped around me I don't feel even slightly embarrassed.

"Clary? Wasn't the pool warm enough for you?" He asks, a tiny bit of concern in his voice. I shake my head to reassure him, and let him know:

"No, I just forgot about... _Jonathan number two_. I'll leave you guys alone, or at least dress in something more appropriate. You know if I ever need to kick Jonathan number 1, I want to do it with style."

"Okay. We'll see you at dinner then?"

"That's a date. See you later, Mister M."

I get back to my house and growl in frustration. If I went to Jon's it was mainly because I was horny, like the teenage girl that I am who has her hormones on fire. Why else would I have worn that small bikini? My definition of sexy is oversized band shirts with shorts and that's it. It's not like I need to dress sexy for Jon. He knows when I'm horny, and how to 'cool' me down. Just like I for him.

I drop my towel somewhere in the living room before blasting some full volume AC/DC music. _Hells Bells_ echoes in the house as I go upstairs to put some clothes on before slumping in my bed, my head up and down. I pick up my book and start to read when I receive a text.

 **Why are you not back yet? J**

 **I find the company of my book more entertaining. C**

 **Want me to come over? J**

 **No. Enjoy your new bro. C**

 **I'll come tonight. Just to make sure you don't invite boys over when your Mom isn't here. ;-) J**

I chuckle and can't help but grin. I'll get what I wanted after all. I resume reading my book. I've read this book a hundred thousand zillion times: The Lord of the Ring. It's one of the only things I have left of my Dad. My real Dad, that is. He died when I was eight, killed by a notorious serial killer: cancer.

Cancer is a bitch because despite making your loved ones suffer, sometimes it comes without a warning and without any reason. My Dad died from lung cancer, after having a healthy lifestyle. He never smoked, he ran every morning, had a healthy diet and was very careful in everything he did or ate. Still, that bitch of Cancer stroked him and killed him at a lightning speed. When I tell you that cancer is a bitch, I mean it. But I made peace with it now. It still hurts and I still cry when I think of Dad, but I keep on living. Well, I do my best.

When dinner time arises, I go to the Morgenstern's to eat. As usual, I sit next to Jon so that I can tease him if he annoys me. I know he will, because it's always what he does. Jonathan number two sits in front of us as Mister M. sits at the head of the table, as usual. Mister M. starts making small talk, and Jonathan number two politely answers. _Jonathan number two_... that is going to annoy me soon.

"Do you have a second name?" I suddenly ask him.

He looks at me as if he is surprised that I talked to him. I think back of what was happening. There was nothing in the conversation that led to me asking this question, just the random thoughts in my mind. But of course, what does he know? It's not like he's gotten used to that, like Jon or Mister M., he just arrived.

"I randomly speak out of nowhere. Get used to it. So, do you have a second name?" I repeat.

"Christopher."

"Yeah Chris doesn't fit either. Because then, I automatically think of Chris Evans. Maybe JC... Nah, you'll get a big head and think you're the new Messiah... Jace?"

Jace, because now I'll call him that whether he likes it or not. There's no way in Hell I'll go the rest of my life saying Jon number 1 and Jon number 2. So, _Jace_ looks at me with big goggling eyes, not following my rumbling and I roll my eyes as Jon explodes with laughter.

"She just gave you a nickname. Don't even try to follow her, just nod and you'll be fine."

Jace nods before smirking at me, and I see in his eyes this little spark that makes me decided whether a person will be my friend or not: challenge. I smirk back and immediately feel someone touching my leg. At first I think it's Jon, but then, I realize that from where he's sitting, it cannot be.

"So if I get a nickname, you'll need one as well. How about Red?"

Of course he would pick on my hair. Seriously? Where is the challenge I saw earlier? I'm sure he can come up with something better, especially since he's shamelessly rubbing my leg with his foot. I seriously don't get people who gets turned on by that. There's absolutely nothing glamour or sexy in that, _at all._

"Can't you get more creative? Come on, I've had that nickname in school since kindergarten."

"How about Little Elf then?"

"You do that, and I'll turn you into a girl," I threaten.

He raises an eyebrow at my sudden aggression but the scowl on my face doesn't leave. It used to be the nickname my father gave me. You see, my father was really into Celtic mythology. He even made his job out of it, becoming a college professor on the subject. He could have inherited his family business, but he preferred talking about imps and elves that exist only in our imagination. I didn't mind because that meant having the best bedtime stories ever.

"Then, … I'll call you _Pixie_."

"Okay then. _Jace,_ " I retort, high of us smirking.

At that moment, my phone vibrates, and I discretely check the screen under the table as Jon already makes a joke about my new nickname. But I don't pay attention, all my focus on the message displayed on my phone screen:

 **We need to talk. ASAP.**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **?Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed?**

 **.**

 **~ So this is the first chapter of Not Another Teen Story, back on track. Don't forget to give me your thoughts and impressions.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss? Kiss? Bang? Bang?.**


	2. Shall I Bring Chaos?

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ I hope you are all doing well, and that everything is alright for you. like i said on my other stories, the updates will only be during the weekends (so the guest readers can know when to look up at the story changes). Also, though the story is saved on my tablet, i still have to go back into the whole editing process (italics, and** **stuff) and this is taking some time. Which is why I didn't update all at once all the other stories. Because all the final edits are gone, and have to be redone. Please bear with me, and be patient, I'm doing the best I can given the situation**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** ** **: Shall I bring Chaos? (4,2K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

I lay on the bed, hands behind my neck and I stare at the ceiling while thinking back on my day. On what a shitty day it was. Don't get me wrong, Valentine is nice and all, but nice is not what I need right now. I need fire, I need someone to morally beat me down so I can finally let go of all these stupid emotions crawling inside of me.

I swear I'd rather be feeling bad than feeling _that_. Then again, who wouldn't? Somehow, I envy Jonathan. He's free of everything; he just lives his life as it comes without questioning it. He's still what I call 'innocent'. Just like Pixie. They're two fucking innocent souls happy to live their little insignificant lives. _And how envy this part of them_.

Speaking of Jonathan and Pixie… Like Hell, they're not together. He can deny it all he wants, but their bodies say much more than their words. The way they talk to each other, the way they touch each other, the way they look at each other, it's like they're in symbiosis or something. Yeah, it's fucking ridiculous. It's the most cliché situation ever. He loves her, she loves him, and they hide behind this ' best-friends with benefits' label. I'm telling you, it's _ridiculous_.

And the worst part is that I am so fucking willing to shatter this perfect little bubble in which they live, because that would mean chaos around me and chaos is where I dwell. Chaos is the only thing I know, the only thing that makes me feel at home. I need it to survive. Dysfunctional much? Well, I guess that's what you get when you come from where I do.

Now, I just have to find a way to sneak into their love-life to destroy it from the inside out. And then, I'll watch them implode. _Then,_ I'll feel alive again; for only a few seconds, but it'll be worth it. It's not like it will be hard to do. The way she looked at me with her big green eyes when I started rubbing my foot against her leg at dinner, or the way she checked me out... All I can say is that it's more fragile than a matchstick. I can snap it easily. Too easily, maybe.

Suddenly I hear a noise coming from the corridor, and so I go peek through the keyhole only to see Jonathan sneaking out of his room. I roll my eyes. Like I said: as easy to break as a match. I mean the girl left in a hurry, we weren't even though desert. I'm sure he's the one madly in love, and she's the one who's blind as a bat. So, of course he's the one who stays faithful in their little _arrangement_ and she's the one who feels as free as a bird.

I go back to my bed, feeling that I gave way too much thoughts to their 'love life' and I try to go to sleep. But of course I can't. I'm not tired physically or mentally; and I'm actually dreading sleep because I know what awaits in my dreams. I hesitate a moment, thinking on what I could do to exhaust me enough to sleep.

I could go out for a run, like I did for the past couple of months. However, I don't know this area and I don't want to get lost in the middle of the night and have to call Valentine to rescue me. I could do pushups or I could watch porn… Yeah, porn seems like a better idea. Even better, I could picture what I would have done if I had walked in on Pixie all alone... No, actually pushups seem better. I don't want to end up disappointed the day I actually do bang her (disappointment always leads to frustration, and frustration to blue balls).

So I settle for pushups and hop on the floor in position. I wish I knew the area because I would rather run, but I'm stuck on the fucking floor, doing fucking pushups and trying damn hard to forget everything that led me to this fucking floor. _Forget_ , I wish I could just forget. I wish I could just drown in oblivion and stay there until the end of my days.

Oblivion looks like such a freaking awesome place. Oblivion is where darkness and nothingness will swallow your soul and your heart in the blink of an eye, to leave you as nothing more than an empty shell of what you once were. Emptiness will still be better that this _thing_ I'm feeling right now.

Once I know that sleep will hit me as soon as my head finds a pillow, I slump in the bed, and I let slumber swallow me in a dreamless sleep.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

When I wake up the next morning, I go take a shower, staying under the warm water as long as possible. I don't want to go downstairs and socialise; yesterday night was already too much for me. I know that Valentine won't force me into anything, but just seeing his nice and friendly face annoys me. I mean, there's a limit to how nice you can be without being irritating.

When I got into this fucking stupid and annoying situation, all the adults around me wanted me to talk to them. They were all hovering over me and telling me to let it go. I was so happy with that because I could keep on hating them while they were trying to calm me down. When came to the question of who was going to take care of me, everyone just fled away. I mean, who wants a teenager with such a shady life?

Valentine was the one who stepped up for me. The guy I saw maybe five times in my whole life. The guy said he would take me in and provide for me. _Who does that_? We're not even related! We're not even close! He wasn't even close to either of my parent; just some business associate of my father, and the guy still took me in. As if that wasn't nice enough, he let me be.

The few times we met, he never asked me what happened or how I was feeling. He just stayed silent and told me that I'd have to share the car with his son when we go back to school. Who does that? Talking about mundane things when you have a nut case like me next to you?

When I cannot decently use any more water without causing a massive damage to the planet, I finally and reluctantly go downstairs, only to find Valentine baking banana pancakes. What time is it? 9:04. Isn't he supposed to work or something? It's freaking Friday! Decent people are already at work at this time and if Valentine is anything, it's decent.

I glance around, but it seems to be just the two of us, and a _mountain of pancakes_! Seriously, I know he has two teenage boys under his roof, but we're not Gargantua. I sit, not even bothering to be polite and greet him hello, and at this moment I hear a door banging open. Jonathan appears in the kitchen before slumping in the seat just in front of me.

Valentine turns from his stove and quirks an eyebrow up. He stays silent a moment, as if he is waiting for something or someone, and then he looks back at his pan, making the penultimate pancake. _Finally_ , if he had made one more, it would have turned in an orgy of food.

"Where's Clary?" He asks, and Jonathan grumpily takes a plate to fill it with pancakes as he retorts:

"If you know, you tell me. She's not answering her fucking phone."

Ooh, trouble in Paradise? Did she leave him hanging all night long or did she disappear in the morning? I smirk at this spark of chaos as Jonathan glares at his pancakes, drowning them under an avalanche of the maple syrup. Look who's angry now? So much for 'She's just my friend'.

"That's really bad. I made the pancakes for her."

Valentine sits between Jonathan and I as I comprehend what he just said. He made the freaking Himalaya of pancakes because he thought Pixie was coming? Isn't she supposed to be a girl? Isn't she supposed to pretend that she never eats and farts rainbows? And what's up with the amount of pancakes? She's a Pixie, not freaking Fiona! She's small and delicate, not a freaking ogress.

"Jace? Are you hot for a party tonight? You know, to get to know people around and stuff?" Jonathan asks me after shrugging at his father.

I don't look away from my plate and just keep on playing with my food as I indifferently nod. I mean, a party should be good. There'll be girls, meaning I'll get laid. It's been twenty fucking days since I got laid. And the last one was a freaking weirdo. Never again am I banging a girl who reads about sparkling vampires! The girl wanted me to fucking wear fangs and bite her. _Psycho_!

"Well Dad, we need the house tonight."

"You know the rules." Is Valentine only answers as he reads the newspapers and eat his pancakes.

I glance at Valentine as Jonathan nods, and I hide my surprise. What kind of father just gently agrees to get kicked out of his own house? Especially when he knows that his teenage son wants to throw a ragging party where girls and alcohol will most definitely be involved?

"Yeah, yeah. Clary is to be here. The house is to be clean and empty by ten in the morning. No one is to get pregnant or in an alcohol-induced coma. No one takes a car with alcohol in their blood. And whatever is broken, I repay and I have a week of chores at Dorethea's."

Valentine makes a small noise of approval in the back of his throat, and then he resumes eating his pancakes, still absorbed by his reading. Still, I see that he quickly glances at my plate, as if he's checking that I'm eating something, and so I quickly shove a fork full of food in my mouth. Wouldn't want him to think I have eating disorders.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I have to admit, Jonathan is nicer than I thought. He's a bit like his father. He never asked me once why I ended up in his house, and I know Valentine didn't rat me out. When I first saw Jonathan, I thought he was just a spoiled brat, but the more time I spend with him, the more I come to the conclusion that he's just cool. At some point within the day, he proposed a video game, and so we spent the afternoon geeking around.

On several occasions, I see him texting anxiously to someone (probably Pixie) but she doesn't seem that eager to answer. She only shows up an hour before the party and as soon as she arrives, Jon drags her into his room. I don't know what happens in there, but I hear some yelling, and then she irrupts out from the room, as red as her hair. Well, one thing is for sure, I don't need to go to the movies. It's right here in front of me.

I'm smirking as Pixie is passing by me, but before I know it, she grabs my hand and drags me to Jonathan's room. Who knew little Pixie had any sort of strength? When she releases my arm, I lean against the doorframe, trying to look bored.

"Jace, can you explain to that _moron_ over there that just because we are best friends does not mean I have to tell him everything."

I raise an eyebrow at her. Did she really drag me here because she cannot see that her idiot of a 'best-friend' is in love with her? Are girls really _that_ stupid? I glance at Jonathan and see that he's expecting some male support. Well, I can't be a douche all the time.

"She's on her periods, dude." I tell him as detached as ever.

 _Oh my God_ , I think I'll die from internal laughing. The face she's making! It's just plainly hilarious. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is agape, forming an 'o' of indignation. Man, making fun of her is even funnier than I ever expected.

"You did not just say that!" She accused, giving me a possibility to g back on my words, but of course I don't, like I said, chaos is what I crave for.

"I did. Why? Are you just cranky like that all the time?"

Her eyes widen even more, if that's possible, and then her face is suddenly unreadable. For a split second, I'm slightly frightened. I mean, it's always better to know what your enemy is thinking, and right now I have no fucking idea of what is going through her mind.

"I see. Two guys, you're always going to have each other's back. Bros before hoes. _Fine_."

And then she sticks her chin up and leaves with dignity. My eyes follow her as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I roll my eyes at this mellow-drama and look back at Jonathan who was narrowing his eyes at the wall his bedroom was sharing with the bathroom. Then he looks back at me, and I spot in his blue eyes something I hate: pity.

"Thanks. But you should have sided with her. Clary's vengeances are pretty ugly when you're the victim."

"In that case, you should tell her how you feel."

Jonathan chuckles all the while shaking his head as if _I_ was delusional. Then, he starts walking out of his room, his smirk still on. How can he be in so much denial?

"Like I said, there's nothing between Clary and I, beside sex."

"Sure. Whatever."

I will certainly not be the one who goes out of their way to make them admit their feelings. If anything, it will be the contrary. We both go downstairs and Jonathan opens three beers setting one aside for Pixie when she'd get downstairs.

People start coming in, and when the party starts becoming heated, we're not that many. As Jonathan said, it's still summer holiday and many of their friends are out of town enjoying their lazy asses in some stupid dream place. That doesn't go to my advantage. There are only three girls:Pixie, a girl who came with her brother, and a girl who screams 'walking STD'.

The girl with a brother is hot; _really hot_ , but she's apparently taken. Not that it's really a problem, but her brother is here, and if her boyfriend is to arrive later, let's just say that as much as I'd love to get in a fight, I like my face as it is. Pixie on the other hand, she's all over the brother. They keep on talking very softly to one another in hurried and hushed whispers. This doesn't seem to go to Jonathan's liking.

At some point, a guy with shady eyes proposes a truth or dare, and I roll my eyes. This is the stupidest game ever. Just an excuse to drink and do pervert things. Everyone sits in the living room, and I end up on a chair. Pixie is sitting just in front of me, between Jonathan some guy with blue hair. She deviously smiles at me before leaning to whisper something in Jonathan's ear.

Jonathan burst out in laughter before the STD Girl starts the game by questioning him. I should really try to bother and learn people's names. Just to make sure I am understood if I have to talk about them. Jonathan picks the dare and everyone snickers. Apparently he never picks truth, except for Pixie. Surely she must know which questions to ask and which not to ask.

"How about you go outside and yell your lungs out 'I'm a big fat turkey'..."

Seriously? How old are they? Twelve? Jonathan is already up with a big smirk on his face.

" _Naked_."

Jonathan starts grinning before looking at Pixie. She makes a disappointed face as he starts taking of his shirt. _Wow_ , dude, we don't need a striptease! Just get undressed in the kitchen or something and not in front of us! Pixie picks his shirt as he throws it, grumbling something about paying him tomorrow and he heads outside the living room. _Finally_.

Of course, the girls follow him in, except for Pixie who looks at her nails as if she couldn't be more bored. The guy with black hair comes next to her and glances at the door as we hear some screams. Ironically, we hear more screams coming from the two girls than the words that Jonathan is supposed to shout.

"You're not going to appreciate the view, Clary?"

" _Please_ , I'm his neighbour. The guy _lives_ to be naked. I've already seen everything that's worth being seen. And trust me, it's not a lot."

We all start snickering, because we're dudes and we tend to be immature when it comes to making fun of other guys junk. The girls come back in the room, a stupid grin on their faces as if they had just seen the hidden treasure of Long John Silver. The taken girl turns to Pixie, her eyes wide with wonder. It's like they've never seen a naked man before or something.

"Clary, why are you always insinuating that he's inexistent?" The girl with black hair asks, and Pixie shrugs as she answers:

"Because he is."

"Ask her what's normal, Iz. And you'll see how _abnormal_ that girl is."

Jonathan is walking back to the room with his clothing back on, just asking for his shirt from Pixie. She gives it to him as he sits next to her. She grins at him before putting an indecent space between her fingers to show what's a normal size for her. Come on, the whole wide word could fit between the space of her fingers! Jonathan laughs and she bursts next to him, both holding their sides. I look around, and I see that I'm not the only one lost here.

Jonathan sits back properly before smirking for some unknown reasons. He resumes the game, and within the next hour, I learn that the STD girl (Kaelie, I think) has no singing abilities, Iz (that name, I'm sure of) is actually still single, but pining over some guy called Simon, Alec (the black haired guy who was talking to Pixie most of the night) is the person she was with last night (Jonathan really dug his way to find that out), Shifty Eyes (Sebastian, if I'm not mistaken) is the person with the most broken bones on the planet.

At some point, I stop paying attention to the game, answering automatically dare when it's my turn. It's not like I can't lie, it's just that I don't want to even bother. As the night goes on, people get more and more drunk, but who am I to judge? I do the same. I can feel that from times to times Jonathan and Pixie are looking at me, as if they were plotting something against me, and I finally know what it's all about when Jonathan dares Pixie (because she never picks truth either, not even for her bestie).

"You will have to give a lap dance to... _Jace_."

Pixie tilts her head to the side and smirks at me. I know that she's challenging me to refuse. I'm practically sure that she's the one who had this idea. I could put my hand to the test. I don't say a single thing as she gets up and stretches her body. I'll give her that, she's flexible.

"Do you know the rule of lap dances?"

Who does she think I am? I never stepped a single toe in a strip-club, so how should I know? Even better, how does _she_ know lap dances have rules? Her smirk grows even wider as she looks at me, grabbing her foot from behind and making a square angle with her body as she informs me: "You do not touch the dancer."

Jonathan puts a CD on, and Ciara's _Ride_ starts playing, making Pixie devilish smile reach her ears. At first she closes her eyes, as if she is testing the beat, and suddenly she starts bouncing and swaying toward me to the rhythm of the music. Let me tell you, little Pixie over here knows how to move her body.

She opens her eyes as she starts to grind on me, her green orbs steady on me, and that's when I feel myself twitch. I mean, can you blame me? The girl is only wearing shorts and a tank top. Letting all of that skin delicately rub me as she moves all over me. Ciara keeps on saying how 'he loves the way she rides it'. Well, I'd like to know how Pixie would ride _me_ right now.

And fucking fuck! I'm fucking hard, and she keeps on teasing me. We're not even halfway through the damn song. Her eyes never leave mines, and I have to plant my nails deep in my palms to keep an unaffected face in front of her. _Fuck_! I wasn't expecting that, as in not at all. She moves as if the music possessed her. The way her whole body moves, it's like she doesn't have bones.

And now her ass is on my crotch, and she obviously feels how much she turned me on. I hate that fucking rule. Who made up that rule? What's the point of a lap dance then? Getting blue balls? I fucking _hate_ that rule. From time to time, her tank top lifts up, and all I want to do is caress the skin of her stomach. Feel if it's as smooth as it looks.

Finally it's the rap part of the song, meaning she won't squirm all over me. But what she does is far worse. She's on top of me, facing me but not quite sitting on me, and she still sways to the beat. Slowly her hands trail down from my chest to my belt to undo it. I know she knows. She knows how hard I am right now. She knows that I'm on the edge to fuck her right here, right now. That's why she's freaking smirking at me. She leans in, and her boobs are on my chest while she blows on my ear:

"Too bad I'm on my so-called period."

Then she swiftly gets off of me, hanging my belt around my neck and she goes back to her seat next to Jonathan. He looks at me, silently saying 'told you not to mess with her' and I take the belt off my neck. I can't tell if I'm relieved or disappointed that the song is over. I just try to remind myself that the room is filled with guys and I narrow my eyes at the little Devil as she throws me a cushion. I still keep it though to cover little me. Just because everyone assumes I have a hard on doesn't mean everyone needs to know about it.

Pixie innocently smiles at me as she dares someone else, and I know that she'll regret this little stunt sooner than she expects.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ For the new people to this story, or the ones who forgot about it, what do you thin will be Jace's** **vengeance?**

 **~ Also, what other fandoms do you guys read about?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	3. Bring It On

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ I hope you are all doing well, and that everything is alright for you. Hope you will enjoy that chapter. I** **know many of you might expect tons of updates each weekend, but I am having kind of a hard time, right now. like you probably know, I went to Australia to start over. But it didn't work out. And even if I had a blast in Australia, I had to fly to England so I can get back on my feet. So writing isn't much in my mind right now, since I have so many more things to think about. But be patient with me, please. ALL my stories will be back on the website and finished. Don't worry about this.**

 **Love㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3** ** **: Bring It On (3,5K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I wake up with a massive hangover. My head is pounding as if Jumanji is in it. I sigh and throw my hand on the side, hoping to hit Jon's face to wake him up. Yeah, I'm kind of mean when I'm hangover. And it actually comes back to bite me in the ass because I fall on the floor. So now, in addition of freaking Jumanji partying in my head, my body feels like it's been run over by a truck. Life really sucks right now.

I painfully get up, realizing that I'm on the floor in the living room. _What the Hell_? Why am I not in Jon's bed like every time I spend a night here? Oh right, I was too wasted to move last night. If I recall properly, so was Jon. I glance around, only to see him curled up under the window, a dick drawn on his cheek. Yeah, yeah, I should stop being so childish, but... It was too tempting. I hope he doesn't see it before someone else does. That would be funny.

I look at the time and open wide saucers when I see that it's already 8:30. What the Hell? Why didn't the alarm go off? I grab a pillow and throw it at Jon (I'm not the best person to wake you up) and then I rush to the kitchen to make my magical drink. The hangover-remover.

Jon comes behind me and hides his face in the crook of my neck as I pour baking powder and lime into sparkling water. I mix it all and down my drink before making one for Jon, already feeling the magic working. What can I say? I'm a genius? Nah, my stepfather is a rock star. He knows all about hangovers and how to get rid of them.

Jon takes the drink, not leaving my waist and repositions himself in his previous posture as soon as he finishes his drink. We stay like that for a while before he holds me a little bit tighter, his lips brushing my neck: "We got really plastered yesterday night, didn't we?"

"Tell me about it. Too bad, I was looking forward to catching up on what we never got time to do the night before."

At that, Jon straightens up and scowls at me. Apparently, he still doesn't want to forgive me for not telling him where I was. I mean it's not like it's that big of a deal. I was at Alec's, Izzy's brother. I don't actually know Izzy that well because me and girls... We don't get along. Mostly because they all think that I'm going to steal their boyfriend because I only hang out with boys.

So back to Alec: he's my friend and he needed me, so of course I went. I just wasn't expecting what he asked of me or for him to burst in tears when he realized that kissing me didn't make him feel anything. It's not like I went prude and chaste on him. I mean, I know I'm no Monica Bellucci, but still, I have curves and I know how to arouse a man. Well, at least a straight one.

I spent all my night comforting Alec and telling him that it's okay to be gay. I told him about my one time with a girl and then I tried all those stupid cliché sentences. To be true, I just wanted him to stop crying because I can't handle tears. They freaking scare me.

When I finally managed to make Alec smile, promising him that I'd be by his side and I'd protect his secret, I went back to Jon. I know that being unable to locate me must have brought back bad memories for him, but I couldn't really tell him where I was. He's my best friend, and I trust him with my life, but _that_ , it's not my secret to share, even with Jon.

Jon says that he'll clean upstairs, so I do downstairs. It's a system we have. Instead of staying in the same room and ending up talking more than cleaning we split the house in half, and once out of two, he does downstairs, then at the next party, we switch. I blast the radio on the rock station and start to wash the dishes after having finished returning the living room to its primal state.

Oh _shit_ , they're playing _my_ song! _Literally_ my song. Luke found the lyrics on my desk a couple of months ago and said that it fit perfectly for this new album they were working on. I didn't really care back then and just gave him a bunch of stuff I wrote just like that. The next day, he came back to tell me that the band was already recording two of my lyrics.

We never actually told Mom because Mom would flip. That's what Moms do, they flip all the time. Especially since the two songs they chose were really tenacious. One about drugs, the other about a disturbed girl... Yeah, if Mom knows I'm behind those lyrics, she'll have me intern in the second. Why couldn't they have chosen one of the songs about rainbows and unicorns? Wait a second, I never wrote anything about those stupidities, that's why!

So of course, as I hear the song, I drop the sponge and I start to dance, my eyes closed as I sing the lyrics I wrote along with the girl of Luke's band:

 _A Bloody Mary_

 _With purple pills_

 _ **And now I'm stone**_

 _ **And I'm going under**_

I'm completely into the song. The thing is, I wanted the song to be between the addiction of drugs and the addiction you can get to people. Luke's voice comes to reinforce the girl's voice, and transmits that perfectly to my taste. I can already tell that the chorus will be _awesome_.

 _A coke vodka_

 _With fresh Ganga_

 _ **Takes over me**_

 _ **Reminds me your touch**_

I gently start lifting my tank top, just to caress the skin of my stomach as I keep on bouncing to the beat of the bass. The battery is here, but quite discreet. Well it was until now. The chorus explodes, and they both scream their passion. God, I can't wait to see the video clip!

 _ **You're all I want**_

 _ **You're all I need**_

 _ **My main addiction**_

 _ **Whisper my name**_

 _ **Scream loud, my name**_

 _ **Say my name, my drug**_

I twirl myself and open my eyes, ready to sing the next verse, but I freeze my movements. Jace is leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a smirk on his face as his eyes travel all over my body, lingering on my revealed stomach. Well, that was something I didn't expect. As in, _at all_.

The song keeps on playing, but all my euphoria is gone. I mean, I love to dance. I love it so much that I want to make it a career, and I have the perfect partner for that: Jordan. But, I like to know when I'm observed because then I become more self-conscious and I don't do stupid things like I just did.

"Do you ever _not_ dance? It is really distracting to see you… _squirm_ like that all the time."

I raise an eyebrow at him, _okay_ , I fail and raise both of them, and then I smirk at him, remembering how hot and bothered he was yesterday night when I 'danced' on him. To tell you the truth, thank God other people were in the room because otherwise I would have eaten him alive.

"You've never seen me dance," I let him know, because it's true. He's never seen me dance like I can.

"So what was that yesterday night?"

"That was just… a little warm up routine."

" _Routine_? So you really are a stripper," He retorts, and I glare at him. Why does he have to be so annoying when he talks?

"And you really are an ass. Where's Jon?"

"Taking a shower."

I grimace and go back to my dishes. When it comes to get ready, Jon can be such a princess. Once he took three hours to get ready. _Three freaking hours_! I don't know if you realize? That's like 180 minutes. It's three episodes of Games of Throne. It's The Fellowship of the Rings, long version! It's _freaking long_!

I hear Jace move in the kitchen, and suddenly, he's in the exact same position Jon was just a little while ago. His hands are on my waist, half touching my skin, half touching my top and his breath is hot on my neck.

"You know, if yesterday is any indication, there are many things we could do while he's at it."

That sounds kind of appealing. Kind of? Who am I kidding? He's hot as Hell and he has really interesting fingers, it _does_ sound appealing. _Very_ appealing. But still, I play dumb, because I'm a girl, and girls can be teases sometimes.

"What? You want to do a manicure?"

"Afraid of something, Pixie?" He whispers in my ear.

He makes me turn so we are face to face, and for the second time in ten minutes, I abandon my duty toward the sponge. Poor sponge. The idiot is smirking at me, daring me to actually step back, but this jerk doesn't know who he's dealing with. Stepping back is not part of my vocabulary.

"I don't know. What about you, _Jace_?"

He leans in, and _finally_ kisses me. At first, I simply appreciate it, because let's face it, a hot guy kisses you, you are bound to appreciate it. And if you don't, you're not normal. So yeah, I close my eyes and part my lips. A little at first because I'm not sure where he wants to go, but when he licks my lips with the tip of his tongue, his hands gripping my waist tightly, I open wider. I tangle my fingers in his hair, and I can't help but curse internally. He and Jon have hair that's too damn silky! _I'm_ the freaking girl, _I'm_ the one supposed to have the gorgeous hair!

Jace lifts me up and somewhere my mind registers that the water is still flooding in the sink. He nibbles my lips, and that's when my brain starts working like the bee I don't want it to be. I can't help but compare this kiss with the last one I had. And let me tell you, they're total opposites.

Alec's kiss was soft and hesitant. This one is fire like and promises unspeakable things. Jace's hands start to travel under my top as he tilts his head to suck the soft skin of my neck. You know which part I'm talking about. That part that makes girls close their eyes and moan as they get wet. _That_ part! Well, I'm a girl, so of course, I moan, and I can feel that the heat of my body has nothing to do with the weather.

Jace pinches my nipples (next time, wear a bra when you wake up Clary!) and I moan again. Jace starts to lean me against the counter, and his mouth goes down from my neck to my breast. I can't help but think of Jon. What if he walks in? Just at that moment, Jace nibbles my nipple and I yelp-moan. Okay, this is embarrassing to make so much noise just for a little foreplay, but I wasn't expecting that.

Where was I? Oh _dear God_ , I swear his tongue is writing some unknown language on my breast! I mean, he's not as good as Jon, but ... You get the drift. Suddenly, I hope Jon comes in. Like that, we'll turn that into a threesome... Oh yeah, that would be good. Just thinking about it makes me clench my inner walls. Inner walls toward which Jace's fingers are approaching dangerously. _Very dangerously_. _Oh God_! I was _totally_ right, his fingers are _totally_ strong, and I _totally_ love it. I bite my lips and buck to him, and he pushes himself to leave a small gap between us, resting his forehead against mine.

"Wet, are we? ... _Good_."

Then he retrieves his hand from my shorts and smirks at me. I look at him but he's already halfway out of the kitchen. That _motherfucker_! He totally knew he was going to leave me frustrated! _Who does that_!? This is _so_ not going to end here! I am _so_ going to make him pay like he has never paid before! He is such a dead motherfucker!

As I let my mind run wild on the sweet words I'd love to tell Jace right now, Jon enters in the kitchen. _Hallelujah_! For once he didn't stay forever in that freaking bathroom. I love my best friend right now!

"Jon! I need your evil mind!" I tell him.

"Why?"

" _Jace_!" I hiss, still frustrated by his performance.

"Naha. I'm not coming between the two people who literally live with me. I'll end up as collateral damage."

"If you don't come up with something for me, I'll never blow you again at school! As a matter of fact, I'll never blow you again!"

Jon pales and I put on my serious face. I know how much he loves it when I give him a head, so this is massive betrayal from me. Sex buddies don't blackmail using sex, but I need to come up with something now! But then, before Jon can actually say anything, I just know what to do, and I already smile at the prank. Jon sees the evilness rising in me, and he tries to get me to back off.

" _Clary_..."

"Forget it, Jon."

I dash to the pantry and pray that Jace isn't in the shower yet. Which he isn't so I rush into it silently, quickly remove the head of the shower, place the bouillon cube and re-screw the head. Then I do a few things with his stuff and I leave the bathroom. Well, his hair won't be that silky, now will it?

When I go back downstairs, Mister M. is back. I smile to him and propose to make breakfast. Of course when I say make breakfast, it mostly means taking out the pancakes he made yesterday and warming them up in the pan. As I flip the pancakes, I strain my ear, waiting to hear that delicious noise. When I finally hear it, war has started. I just can't wait for him to see what I have planned next for him.

Just a minute after that really un-masculine shout, Jace appears in the doorframe, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Okay so maybe he smells like soup, but his body is still totally edible. _Six pack_ edible. Anyone who's not into vegetables would turn into a freaking rabbit just for him. Especially when he has drops of water trailing all over him and calling to be licked away. Okay Clary, get a grip or you'll slip in your own drool. Still, I wonder if he's more a carrot or a cucumber...

Jace glares at me, pure fury in his eyes, but before he says all the things he wants to tell me, he spots Mister M., and his face passes from angry to blank. He looks back at me, and I innocently smile at him, my lips between my teeth.

"Something wrong, Jace?" I sweetly ask, because I'm such an angel

He narrows his eyes at me and I do my best not to smirk. I know that the two Morgenstern are looking at the both of us, trying to understand what's going on, but it's not like Jace seems that eager to share the news.

"There's no more hot water." He mumbles, his eyes glaring at me, and so I retort with fake concern:

"That would explain that un-manly sound you made."

 _Oh God_! I'm so good! I swear I'm the incarnation of evil. Come on Jace, grow a pair and say that you smell like soup. And I'll say what you did to me just half an hour ago. Jace keeps looking at me, and finally I see in his eyes what I've been yearning to see since I heard his girly scream: _challenge_. He is so not going to let that slide, and I am so ready for him. He doesn't know who he's up against! I'm the master of pranks, dude! I can't wait!

"Maybe you should at least go dry yourself. It's not good to stay all _wet_ like that, for _anyone_." I proudly say, my innocent smile still on my face.

I can feel Jon's eyes on me as he seems to pick up what's going on, and Jace leaves the room, but not without glaring at me one last time. I sit at the table holding back my smirk because I know what's coming next. I'm anticipating that so much that I can't even eat. I love my life right now! And now even more as I hear Jace growl upstairs. There's a large commotion and then nothing. Mister M. glances at me, and I pretend to eat my pancakes. He's not an idiot, he knows that I'm behind all of it, but he's apparently internally debating whether he should butt in or not.

As I hear Jace taking the stairs, I promptly get up and say I'll make some fresh orange juice. Jace comes in the kitchen, we all turn our heads to him, and I can't hold it anymore. I burst into laughter as his face and hair still have trace of Curcuma. I'm a fucking genius! Curcuma is so much better than baby powder in the dryer because it _stays_!

" _You_!" He accuses, pointing his finger at me.

" _Me_?" I innocently ask, placing a finger on my chest, and Mr M. sighs barely looking at us, as he says with a tired voice

" _Kids_ … Don't spill any blood. It's still breakfast."

I smirk at Jace and then serve Jon and Mister M. their orange juice. I wait for the golden-curcuma idiot to sit and I start doing his orange juice like the nice person I am. Except that I already dropped a little of blue food coloring in the bottom of his glass. So of course when the juice comes and mixes with it, his drink takes a greenish color. I give the glass to Jace, pretending to be sorry.

"Sorry, it was the last oranges. I guess they weren't that good."

He narrows his eyes at the glass before glaring at me and pushing the glass in the middle of the table. That's why I didn't make any juice for me, because I knew he would think I tricked his juice with some nasty stuff. Too bad for him. I shrug and take the glass, downing it as if it was vodka.

" _Delicious_ , wasn't it?"

Mister M. opens his mouth again before closing it. I know what he's thinking. A few years ago, Jon and I entered in a prank contest like that. It got to the point that we both got expelled from school, and people around us were afraid to touch anything that we touched. But most importantly, it ended with me in a dark alley with some creep. I never told anyone but Jon. Mister M. only knew because he was the one who saved my ass.

I quickly glance at Jon's father and reassure him with a small smile. I know the limits now, I know where and when to stop..

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Hope you like it. So since I'm back at updating my stories and all, I guess I should ask again the little questions I was asking you, before.**

 **1\. What did you think of Jace's vengeance?**

 **2\. Do you think this will be a Clace story, or a Clonathan?**

 **3\. What do you think happened in Clary's past to get the Morgenstern worked up?**

 **4\. And, did you like the song?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	4. War & Peace?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ Here comes a new chapter. I have to say that many people ask the ship of this story, and … I will not say. ? First, because I am evil, second because this is one of the main suspense of the story, so I won't spoil it for you.**

 **~ Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and don't forget to review/follow/favourite if you like it, because it means the world to me. ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4** **: War & Peace? (4,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

 _That motherfucking girl_! I'm going to kill her! I'm freaking going to _kill_ her. She has no idea with whom she's messing. What does she think? That pulling that innocent face of hers will make me play nice? She has _no idea._ I can be as evil and twisted as her. She has no _freaking_ _idea_.

Pixie leaves with that fucking annoying, innocent grin on her face, saying that Jonathan and I should come by her house later. To tell the truth, I can't wait to be in her house. She has no idea how far I'm willing to go. If she thinks that momentarily dying me in orangish curcuma is going to make me step back, she is sadly mistaken. As soon as the door clicks shut, Jonathan turns his head to me, something like worry and anxiety haunting his face.

"Jace ... _Don't_ play her game," He says, his tone dead serious and wary.

I don't look up at him. I'm certainly not going to let that little devil prank me like that. If he's submissive to her, that's his problem. I'm not. I'll show her what it is to mess with someone who means business.

I get up, having barely touched my food (it's better that I don't touch anything that she prepared), and Valentine finally looks up from his plate. The whole time that little demon had been obviously making fun of me, he had kept his eyes steady on his food. But now his dark brown eyes are on me, seriousness and worry in his gaze.

"Jon is right. Don't play her game. Last time... _Just_ , whatever you did, apologize and offer a clean sleeve."

What happened last time? Did she kill someone? Yesterday I would have say no with that innocent little face of hers, but _now_... Who knows? Maybe she's a serial killer. Maybe she made a guy die from blue balls? I heard that's actually possible. Or maybe she set a house on fire. I don't know. Now everything seems possible with little Pixie.

I want to ask Valentine, but I know he won't say anything. If he didn't say anything to his son about my weird case, he's certainly not going to rat on his almost-daughter-in-law to a stranger like me. _Especially_ a stranger like me.

So, I play along and shrug. I don't promise anything because I know myself. No matter what, I can't let her think that she'll win like that. Actually, to be completely honest, I love this thing she's selling me. It's a freaking perfect distraction from the problems that led me here. So I'm going to keep this going as long as I can. If not for the challenge, just for my sanity it offers.

I go to my room, already thinking of all the nasty tricks I can pull on Pixie. After half an hour of picturing countless methods of revenge on the red little devil, Jonathan knocks at my door, saying that he's going to her place. I inwardly smile and say that I'll go with him. As soon as he closes the front door, I ask about this little blank in her past:

"What happened last time?"

He doesn't answer right away, but I know he heard me just fine because his shoulders are tensed all of the sudden. I quickly glance at him and from the corner of my eyes, I see guilt on his face. As he puts his hand on the knob of her door, as if it is his own home, he heavily sighs and he says in a low murmur:

"I went too far. My pranks took her where she should never have gone and there's no way I'll let that happen again. So, suck it up and forget this little plan of getting revenge."

Then he opens the door, after having looked me straight in the eyes to silently tell me that he meant his words. I follow him in the house, not even slightly convinced to back off, but still intrigued as to what would make father and son so concerned.

As we step in the living room, Pixie tumbles down the stairs with nothing more than a white towel wrapped around her. She looks at us before sighing of relief and going back upstairs with a shrug, a few loose red curls bouncing out of her high and messy bun. I sit on the couch while Jon heads upstairs and I surprise myself by wishing that he wasn't here.

I mean, I'm a guy and well, Pixie is a girl. A demon girl, but the word _girl_ remains. I really do hope he didn't go upstairs to fuck her because this is going to be annoying. I didn't come here to hear her get fucked by him, but to mess with her head.

Speaking of messing with her head, maybe I should go to her kitchen. She seems to have a thing with food pranks. Well, let's give her what she likes. I strain my ear, to make sure that they're not coming downstairs, or that they're not fucking. But there's nothing to hear, which is surprising, because she seems to have such a big mouth when it's just the two of them. Or maybe her mouth is busy elsewhere. Oh God, why did I think that? _Really_? You really need to be messed up to think of a girl giving a head to another guy.

I shake my head to remove that God forsaken image from my mind and I silently wander through her house until I find the kitchen. Once there, I noiselessly look around, switching a few things like the salt and the sugar, or the cooking spray with vinegar. As I open the cupboard, I find grape Kool-Aid and I smirk to myself, taking it and hiding it in my pocket.

I keep fussing around in her kitchen, trying to find that little thing that will turn her as red as her hair, and then I see it. Right here, in the fridge, a nice bottle of apple juice. I must admit, I hesitate a little. Not because of Pixie, but more because of Jonathan. He'll automatically become collateral damage, and the poor bastard didn't ask for that. But then again, he's the one who helped her start it all. So yeah, he should also pay a little.

I quickly do my little deed before rushing back in the living room as I hear footsteps on the stairs. I slump in the couch and try to take my most bored expression as someone enters behind me, and suddenly, Pixie slides next to me, upside down before smirking at me. Damn, I'd love to wipe that fucking smile of her face, just to prove to her that she's no master here.

"It's not even funny. You're so tan that I don't even see the orange on your freaking face."

I don't even bother glaring at her. I'm not giving her that satisfaction. So, I just look in front of me. Mostly because looking at her awakens parts of me that should be sleeping right now. It's like the girl doesn't know the word trousers. _Again_ , she's in shorts. Her shirt is probably one of Jonathan's because it's _way_ too big for her. But because of that stupid position she's in, it lifts up and shows a little too much stomach if you ask me.

I mean her head is level with my lap and her legs are hanging over the top of the couch. Who sits like that? It would be so easy for me to move my hand just a little and caress her skin. It's really tempting. Especially since I know how soft is her skin. I'm not going to lie, working her up, also worked on me this morning.

I hear her sigh and from the corner of my eye, I see her upping on her elbows and staring deeply at me. So now, I kind of have to look back at her, and when I do, there's a little wrinkle of annoyance in her forehead.

"So Jon said 'yatty, yatty, yatta, don't start this thing again, nag, nag, nag, apologize or else'. And the thing is, I don't want it to stop. So when he finishes his call with his Mom, I'll officially apologize. Just know that I don't mean it," She declares, not the slightest ashamed for feeling no remorse at all.

"You're one frustrated girl, aren't you?" I retort lifting an eyebrow at her, and she venomously scowls at me:

"And whose fault is that? Though, if you're willing to change that, I'm willing to mean my apology."

"Who said I wanted anything to do about your sexual frustration? Ask your boyfriend, or whatever, upstairs."

She laughs out loud at the mention of Jonathan and shakes her head. Their denial is starting to become fucking annoying. _Seriously_! Just admit your feelings you damn idiots! She lifts herself a little bit more, and I can't help but think that the position she's in right now must be very uncomfortable.

"He's not the one who frustrated me now, is he?" She luxuriously utters.

Oh, so now it's _my_ fault? Who's the girl who gave me a lap dance when she knew perfectly well that I was going to get a useless boner? Before I can even retort, she gets up in a really inhumane move and then she leans in, whispering in my ear with her boobs too close to my face:

"And haven't you heard? Sex is the best way to relieve your body from any other form of tension. I'm willing to help with your frustration, if you're willing to help with mine."

This girl... She's the fucking _Devil_. Not a small devil, not a low rank demon, she's _Satan_ incarnate. She knows her bestie is to come downstairs any second, she knows that we officially started a war, and she still comes to seduce me, knowing that it will lead to nothing.

She quickly straightens up as Jonathan walks in and she says that she'll be back in a second. Jonathan sits next to me, his eyes narrowed. I know he wants to tell me something. Probably something like 'back off from my best friend, I don't want her to get hurt'. When what he wants to say is 'she's mine, hands off'. _Fucking clichés_.

Pixie comes back in less than a minute, saying that she put some frozen pizzas in the oven and she's holding a bottle of juice. I look at the bottle as she puts it on the table and then she bends, and so my eyes are directly drawn to her ass. Hey, I'm a guy. Girl bending = ass = guy checking them out.

"Who wants to play _Injustice: Gods Among Us_?" She asks, and Jonathan immediately quivers away:

"I don't want to play against _you_."

"You're such a baby, Jon!"

Pixie grins and jumps between the two of us before handing me a controller. I take it, against Jonathan's advice and the red Devil grins even wider.

"She's going to kill your ego, Jace," Jonathan warns, making me roll my eyes as I say the obvious:

"Yeah. Or maybe I'm not a girl like you, Jonathan."

"Okay. So first of all why don't you call him Jon? His - _your_ \- name is a freaking mouthful to say. Second, if he was a girl, he'd actually kick ass at that game, because I do," Pixie proudly say

I glance at her, but she's not even looking at me. She and Jon are having a silent conversation with their eyes, and from what she told me before, I know what this is about. She starts the game, calling dibs on a character that I would have never picked and Jon elbows her.

"Alright, _alright_. Jace I'm _sorry_ I made you smell like soup and to have aromatise you like a Colombo dish," She meaninglessly apologises, and Jon growls at her:

"Clary... _Mean it_."

She childishly mimics him and I decide to make it harder for her. Anything just to annoy her.

"Yeah, because I'm not feeling the regret here."

She narrows her eyes at me, obviously biting back a few well-chosen words that she would love to tell me and then she grabs the bottle of juice. Oh, yes!

"I'm not hearing any apologies from you for putting your hand in my shorts either."

"You did _what_?" Jon cries out, clearly not expecting this turn of event.

She smirks at me, and I swear she's holding from sticking her tongue out at me. But my attention is all fixed on that bottle that she's slowly opening as I do my best to keep my face blank.

"You see what kind of people you make me hang around Jon... My poor virtue is stained forever."

 _Oh come on_! Even _she_ doesn't believe her own lie. She's laughing her ass off, falling on the floor, with the bottle still in her hand. Jon passes a hand in his hair, laughing along with her, but his laughter is less honest than hers. She is clearly dying from her own joke while Jon is looking slightly guilty. And then, when her hysteria passes, she finally takes the bottle to her lips.

She takes a long sip before snapping her eyes open and glaring at me, her mouth still full of the yellow liquid. I can see the anger rising in her and I diabolically smirk at her. She slowly gets up and stands in front of me before spitting the content of her mouth on me.

" _Fuck_!" I yell, at the same time as she growls:

" _You're such a dead motherfucker_!"

In a high-pitched cry of war, she launches herself at me, hurling insanities I never thought I'd hear in a girl's mouth. And fuck, her punches hurt. At first I just try to hold her at a distance, but when she bites me, I'm reminded she's a _girl_. Girls don't have rules when they fight. _Not at all_! The bitch just kicked me in the balls! I growl and tackle her on the ground, but she doesn't seem to even notice. Where did that little Pixie find all this strength?

Suddenly, we're separated, and Jon is standing between the two of us, holding his hands in both of our chests. He's scowling at both of us as if we were kids, but Pixie still tries to reach me, doing her best to avoid her best friend.

"Clary..."

"He fucking _peed_ in the apple juice, Jon! He put pee in my freaking mouth! _I'm going to fucking kill him_! Argh!"

And with those words she jumps on Jon's back before jumping off it and falling on me, her fists already attacking me. And suddenly, she stops drop dead and straightens up, her hips still straddling me. She fidgets a little and take out of her back pocket her buzzing phone, before smiling as she sees the caller ID. _Who's that girl_? How can she pass from fury to smiling angel in less than a second? _Wow_ , smiling angel? She's still on top of me as she takes the phone call, placing a finger on her lips and mouthing us that it's her Mom.

"Yeah, Mom?"

She's still a little out of breath and apparently her Mom hears that because Pixie rolls her eyes, scratching her nose. It's like she doesn't notice that she's sitting on me, her ass on my... _jeans_! I need to focus on Jon's eyes on us and her Mom on the other end of the phone, because otherwise I'm not responsible for my actions.

"No, I am not fighting with Jon. I am fighting with the new imbecile in town. His hidden evil twin brother. A real idiot!"

Her Mom says something that makes her frown and then she smiles a little before passing a hand through her hair, shaking them a little and looking at the ceiling. Of course as she does so, her whole body moves. Do I even have to say what part disturbs me the most?

"Not really. He seems completely antisocial. Like, worse than Hannibal Lecter. At least Hannibal was smart. And the worst of this whole thing is that they share the same dumb name. Yeah, but I call him Jace."

Whatever her Mom just said makes her burst out loud and bend her head over my torso. Well, I'd like to know the joke too, because it's getting freaking hard not to get hard around here.

" _No_! I just don't want to spend the rest of my life saying Jon number one and Jon number two."

Because now she's so freaking close to me, I can hear her mother ask her if I'm nice. Her mother's voice is sweet. You know, the way a mother talks to her child with love and all that shit. It's almost touching. _Almost_. Pixie sits up, as if she's insulted by the question.

"No. He's not nice at all. He's actually very mean. He _peed_ in my bottle of apple juice and _let me drink it_!"

 _Is she serious_? Is she really whining to Mommy? Where's the little Devil who was assaulting me two minutes ago? Jon sits on the couch, his eyes lingering on me in a way I don't like at all. It's like he's seeing me on another light and looking really hard to find my soul. And that's the problem; there's no soul to find.

"Why are you defending _him_!? You're _my_ Mom, you shouldn't care about... Actually, you're totally right, but it was totally worth it! Except for the pee part."

She snickers a bit before her eyes fall on me. She frowns a little, as if she is surprised to see me, and then she blushes and swiftly gets up. _Finally_! I sit up on the floor as she dismissed her mother on something she said, putting some more distance between us. Then her eyes land on Jon.

"What about Jon?"

Jon raises an eyebrow at her and I catch the ghost of a smile on both of their lips. _Fuck that_! Who freaking communicates through telepathy?! This is not freaking X-Men! Pixie quickly leans in, still on the phone with her Mom, and she kisses Jon's right cheek which makes him chuckle. What the fuck is wrong with those two people?

"Why should he mind?"

Whatever her Mom tells her, it makes her frown and she finally does what every reasonable person would have done from the beginning, and she leaves the room. So, apparently, everyone is freaking aware of Jon feeling something for Pixie. Everyone, that is, except her. This is getting ridiculous. If I can't prank her without having a banshee on my face, I sure as Hell will mess with her life.

"She likes you." Jon suddenly says, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh?"

"Clary. She likes you. She doesn't speak that freely to her Mom about or in front of people she doesn't like. And she doesn't prank if she doesn't like you."

"Why should I care?" I ask him, because really. Pixie liking me or not shouldn't impact my life in any way.

"Because, despite her being completely crazy, she's right. You do look antisocial and she is a very good listener. And most importantly, she doesn't judge."

For crying out loud. Why am I freaking hanging out with them? Why doesn't he simply say that he loves her, instead of trying to play it cool with that deal of theirs? If he wants her for himself, he should just tell her, instead of glaring at me because she tried to rip my eyes out. I mean that crazy nutcase left scratch and bite marks all over my upper body, and not the good kind.

Pixie comes back as I sit back on the couch, two pizzas in her hands. She sets them of the table and hands Jon the knife as she sits on the floor in front of us. She looks up to the ceiling and seems to look for her words before planting her damn green eyes in mines, with determination in them.

"I promised my Mom that I wouldn't... _harm_ you anymore. And she precisely said neither physically nor emotionally. So, I'm _not_ sorry for yesterday night, I'm _not_ sorry for this morning, I'm _not_ sorry for punching you, and I only wish I did something even worse."

Well, at least she's honest. If I'm being honest too, I'm not sorry for this morning, but now that I think of it, I do feel a little bad about the juice thing. _A little_. Maybe because she didn't react like I thought she would and she tried to beat the shit out of me. Now that I think about it, it was kind of a turn on. I never understood angry make-up sex, but now I do.

"So, let's go back to the beginning when you were just a gorgeous antisocial idiot and not some asshat who tried to make me drink his pee, shall we?" She proposes.

Shit, she's the one showing the white flag. It's not like she wants to, she said that much, but still. She's showing a white pawn, and so now I'm expected to do the same. Especially since Jon and his father asked me to back off and I deliberately didn't.

I'm completely lost in my thoughts like an idiot, pondering if I should take this peace offering or not. I mean, that red fury that I saw, I liked very much. For a second, she made me feel alive. I was literally living each time that she pulled something on me, starting with that fucking cock blocking lap dance.

 _Fuck_. I'll never be able to forget that stunt of hers! That fucking proves that I fucking need to get laid. And quickly. Maybe I should call that STD girl. Kylie, Krissy, K...

"It's Kaelie. And if you touch her, I'll kill you. _Literally_ ," Pixie threatens, her green eyes suddenly murderous.

 _Shit_! Was I talking out loud? I really need to pay more attention to the people surrounding me. Like, seriously. Pixie is glaring at me, and if we had been in a cartoon, I swear daggers would have come out her green eyes. She looks freaking pissed. Why? Is she jealous that I'm considering banging another girl when she's obviously around? That makes me smirk.

"Why? She's your bestie or something?"

"I'm her knight in shining armor. Just know that what I just did was nothing compared to what I _can_ do. I'll morph into a motherfucking dragon if you even _look_ at her the wrong way."

Oh Pixie, don't you get it? Making her something untouchable finally gives me the motivation to go after her. Especially if it means pissing off Pixie, because when she's pissed off, she's so adorable. Scary adorable, but still adorable. And I can't believe I just used that word to refer to a girl.

We finish eating and we finally start playing, and I'm literally getting my ass kicked. She took freaking Harley Quinn. The girl doesn't even have super powers! And the worst part, worse than dying after sixty seconds while I barely touched her, the worst is that she's beating me effortlessly. She's so in her element that she's back in that weird position of hers, upside down the couch, between Jon and I.

Because I cannot decently say out loud that I surrender, she has this outburst of niceness and at some point she gives her controller to Jon against whom I finally have a fair chance of winning. She stays here, between the two of us, her eyes clinched on the screen as we lose and win in rotation.

From time to time she heaves at our tactics and after being beaten by Jon one more time, I let the controller fall next to me. Pixie eyes it, but Jon is quicker than her and switches off the console before she can seize it. She heaves, glaring at Jon, and she whines in her hands.

"I'm bored, guys!"

"Well dance la Macarena," Jon retorts, as if it was the most natural thing to say.

I stare at Jon who's looking at Pixie and guess what she does? She sticks her tongue out. I swear I've never seen a girls tongue so often before. The both of them are completely crazy. He's crazy for saying something so stupid in such a normal way, and her for just being her. It's no wonder Valentine didn't hesitate to take me in. He knows plenty about nut-cases.

Pixie stretches like a cat, which is not normal if you ask me, and she moans her boredom away. No, she doesn't yawn, she _moans_. I mean that word. Then she does one of those weird things she always does (I think I'll stop saying weird when talking about her. Pixie=weird), she flip flops and finds herself in front of us on her feet, determination in her eyes. And let me tell you, I don't like that look on girls. _Especially_ when they put their hands on their hips. _Especially_ when they're called Pixie.

"Guys? Let's have a threesome."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Let me tell you, I am jealous of Clary. I'd love to have a threesome with those two J's. I'm sure plenty of fun would follow.**

 **~ Anyway, here comes question time:**

 **` 1. Do you think Jon and Clary are a thing like Jace does?**

 **` 2. Are they going to have that threesome?**

 **` 3. What do you think of Jocelyn's power over Clary to force to be nice to Jace over the phone?**

 **` 4. For those of you who know Injustice League, who's your favourite character?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	5. That's Fucking Awesome!

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW**

 **~ So, I usually don't like doing this, but I don't have another choice. Clary in this story is a girl who enjoys her sexual life. She is very in touch with her sexuality, and wants to enjoy it through whatever experience she wants. And I don't understand why some people need to call her name and shame her for doing so. She is doing what she wants, with consenting people of around the same age, and she is being safe about it. Why should she be called names because she embraces her sexuality? Why should she be shamed to be in touch with herself and know what she wants to try? I really don't like double standard, and this is clearly one? Would people have reacted the same if Clary had been a guy? Why is it okay for a guy to be** **sexually active and proud of it, and not for a girl? Why is Clary being a s*** when a guy would have been praised for the same thing if role had been inverted? I think it's time for us as a society to accept women's sexuality as much as it accepts men's, and stop judging it and treating women like bad persons because they like being sexually active.**

 **~ You guys know that I usually keep my responses for PM, but the person I wanted to answer is a guest. And I have also to say, if you know you won't like what's coming next, I don't understand why you came back to read the story .**

 **~ Moreover, this is something I will always stand by. I will never change my speech concerning this matter. Equality between men and women is something I firmly believe in, and highly fight for, and it starts in the way people treat and (unfortunately) judge each other. And among a same gender as well. Women should stop judging other women who are qualified as 'sexually carefree', and just let them enjoy their life as they want, as long as it is in a safe, consensual and respectful way.**

 **~ That being said, I hope you will enjoy this chapter with a double PoV**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5** ** **: That's Fucking Awesome! (3,1K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

Is this girl even serious? Is she even a _girl_? Who says that? Who wants to have a freaking threesome because they are bored out of their minds? This girl is a fucking nutcase! I mean, _geez_! _Seriously_? I know it's every guy's fantasy, but with two _girls_ , not another guy and the Devil! I don't know what to think about this girl, anymore. She's just too fucking damaged. I think her parents rocked her too close to the wall when she was a baby. There's no other explanation.

Pixie looks back and forth at the both of us, as if she's actually expecting a real positive answer. What's really crazy is that imbecile of second brain that is my dick is starting to respond positively to her request. I clench my jaw and think of Jon, and how I would rather not see him in anything less than what he is wearing right now.

" _No_." There's so much determination in his voice. _Thank you so much_ , Jon! I know I'm the one who said that their situation is ridiculously cliché, and that I didn't want to help them out in any way, but _now_... Fuck everything I said! I'll make sure that Jon says what he feels, so that I don't have to end up doing… I don't even know what! But I'm not doing it. I just keep looking at Pixie, and send all my mental vibes to Jon, hoping he will say something stupid, like 'I love you' or some shit like that.

" _Why_?" Fuck! She has the indecency to look shocked by his refusal! Her voice is a few pitches higher, and now she's glaring at the poor guy, her fists on her hips. Why is this girl so oblivious? And why am I still sitting here instead of walking out of this madhouse? Oh yeah, because I love chaos, and because the drama I'm seeing right now will lead to some awesome chaos.

I know I'm playing with fire here. I know that by staying silent, I'm silently according Pixie her wish. But if Jon grows a pair, World War III will explode before me. I don't think Pixie wants to admit anything concerning her feelings, and their feelings in general.

Jon heaves, and I can feel it when he glances at me, but my face stays straight. No one will ever be able to see what's happening inside of my mind. Jon returns his attention to Pixie, and I notice that neither of us has moved. It's like her words have frozen us.

"Because I don't want to see another guy's junk, when I'm at it," Jon explains matter-of-factly and Pixie snaps back.

"You didn't seem to mind when _I_ was the one who had to see another pair of boobs, when she was at it!"

Wait, _what_? They already did this shit together? Right now the only thing I can think of is, 'Well done, dude!' I mean, _come on_! _Two girls_. He managed to convince a regular fuck to have a threesome with another girl. I know for a fact that it's not that easy. Threesomes are usually those one-time things that you do with strangers, or casual ( _really casual_ ) fucks. Geez, if Pixie wasn't mind-blowing us right now with her crazy ideas of playtime, I would have totally high-fived Jon!

"It's not the same. And you never complained about it, now did you?" Jon reasons with nonchalance.

Pixie childishly mimics him and Jon shakes his head. Whether it's from desperation or refusal, I don't know, but what I know is that I can feel his walls tumbling down. And I know that Pixie feels it too. She's grinning now, as if she already won, and it makes me wonder: is there anything that this sucker wouldn't do for her?

"Oh, come on, Jon. It's going to be fun."

Slowly, Pixie lifts her shirt up before dropping it on the floor, leaving her in shorts and bra. And man, she's fine. Subconsciously, I lean a little bit forward, which does not go unnoticed by either of them. But, _come on_! I haven't been laid in ages, and there's this little Devil showing her skin in front of me, as if she is some piece of fine meat. I would eat her up. Eat her like a lion eats an antelope after weeks of starvation.

Jon crosses his arms in his chest, and there's a little deception in Pixie's eyes. Apparently it's not as easily as she thought it would be to convince Jon. _Wait_ … To convince _us_! Like Jon said, I don't want to see another guy's junk.

"Clary, I'm not doing it!" Jon strongly states, and Pixie proposes:

"Let's make a bet then!"

Jon heaves again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and he looks at Pixie as if she's a child. She steps back a little, a warning and frightening look on her face. I know that whatever Jon wants to tell her, he should just drop it and give her what she wants. I mean, even _I_ am scared of that look, and it's not even directed at me.

"If this is about what I told you yesterday—" Jon starts, and Pixie vehemently cuts him off:

" _Shut up_ Jon! It's about what's fair. _You_ had your fantasy. _I_ didn't. Don't psychoanalyze me about _that_!"

"You're fantasizing about Jared Leto and Jensen Ackles, and I don't hear you asking for them to bang you!"

Pixie narrows her eyes dangerously at Jon, and I know shit is about to happen. I know there's something they're both keeping quiet, and apparently it's something that gets under Pixie's skin. It makes me curious because if I can mess with her head, I'll do it, no matter how 'peacefully' she came to me.

" _Fuck you_ , Jon!"

She grabs her shirt from the floor, and Jon gets up as if he wants to take her in his arms. But of course, because he's a fucking chicken, he doesn't do it and just miserably looks at her. I swear, a girl will never have this much power over me. To pull mood swings like that, propose things you don't propose normally, and put the blame on you when it turns to shit. _Never_! I know I'll stick to that promise, because I know what _really_ happens when shit _really_ goes down.

Pixie glares at Jon on more time, before walking pass the couch. Of course, being a guy, I can't help but check out her ass when her back is facing me. She starts walking away, but as she reaches the door, she turns to glower at us. "I'll be in the basement if you guys ever grow a pair."

 _The basement_? Who wants to have sex in the basement? That girl is fucking crazy! C. R. A. Z.Y! My karma must be really bad. I can't believe I ended up in a family like this, after the mess of my previous one. _Really bad_!

Jon passes a tired hand over his face before looking at me. I must say from the outside I probably look like I'm shocked out of my mind. But I don't look back at him, because it just seems weird. And because I don't want to hear him say things like 'I said no because she's mine,' because I don't care about his states of mind.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what got into her." _Seriously_? He doesn't know? She was pretty obvious, wasn't she? She was _bored_. Come on! If he wanted her to back off, he should have been honest. We wouldn't be having this awkward conversation right now.

"If you'd told her why you really didn't want to do it, it would have been easier, and I wouldn't have to witness this Hollywood drama."

Jon intensely stares at me for so long that I have no other choice than to look back at him. When I do so, he heaves and gets up. Wait, _what_? He's not supposed to do that! Then he starts walking away and turns to me when he's at the door to tell me:

"You know what? I think she's right. We should do it. If you're up to it, we'll be in the basement."

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

Jon comes downstairs and stares at me through the mirror with a serious look on his face. I hate when he's being like that. It's like he doesn't want to forget, and keeps on throwing that event back at me every time I want to do something fun. Stupid analyzer. He should be a psychoanalyst or something, when he grows up.

I ignore his silent scowl and keep on stretching, with my eyes back on my reflection. Jon approaches me and rests his hand on my waist, waiting for me to drop my leg back to its rightful place. Then he hugs me against him and nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck, making me lean against him.

"Clary? What is this really about?" He asks, and I heave as I answer:

"Like I said, I just want to try it at least once. And if you pull that card again, I'm going to lose it."

"Then I won't. It's just that… I thought you already had plenty."

I chuckle a little, finally understanding that Jon is just being a guy. Guys and their egos! I wonder how they managed to start so many wars because of those egos. I spin myself and lock my hands behind Jon's neck.

"Come on, Jon. You know that you're the best of them all, but it's the kind of things we do when we're young, and not when it's too late."

I kiss him, knotting my fingers in his blond hair, which is annoyingly silky. When I feel him respond, I can't help but smile. His grip on me tightens a little, and he takes my lower lip between his teeth making me repress a moan. I can feel him smirk as I lift his shirt up. Once the shirt out of the way, Jon takes me back in his arms, caressing my cheek before telling me, "Clary, if he comes, I'm not sure how this will go."

"Just trust me, and go with the flow."

I can see that he's still a little doubtful, so I seductively trail my fingers to his belt and undo his trousers. He starts scolding me with his eyes and takes my hands in his before clashing his lips on mine. I do my best to repress my smile. I realize that he wants to be in control, and I gladly comply. I mean Jon in control… Any girl who's been with him knows how _pleasant_ it can be.

His hands are all over my body and all of the sudden my bra is gone. Jon takes one of my breast in his hand and plays with my hardened nipple. I close my eyes, and moan as he takes the soft skin of my collarbone between his teeth. God, this guy knows where to push my buttons! His other hand goes to unbutton my shorts and he starts flicking my clit, which make me open my eyes abruptly.

That's when I see Jace looking at us from the stairs. His face is blank, but his eyes are filled with lust. I see that he glances around the room, his eyes lingering a moment longer on the mirrors, before he takes the last steps and switch off the light.

As he does so, it's like something clicks in Jon, and he kneels in front of me, sliding my shorts and panties down along the way. I gasp loudly when his magical tongue licks my clit, and suddenly another pair of hands is on my breast. Jace is now behind me, and he kisses my neck, while kneading my breast. All I can think of right now is that threesomes with two guys are _awesome_! I mean, I'm getting all the attention here, and it's fucking awesome!

Jon is eating me out as if I'm his favorite cake, and finally, finally, he slides a finger into me. All I can do is moan. Jace breathes in deeply, his face in my neck and his fingers play with my nipples in a way I've never experienced before. My hands fly involuntary to Jon's hair, and that seems to do it for him. Without any warning, he adds another finger and starts plunging in and out of me.

Now, I'm completely lost, and I'm a moaning mess. I can't think of anything but the pleasure I'm feeling right now. It should be forbidden to feel so much pleasure at once. I can't even stand on my legs anymore, and so I lean into Jace for support, feeling the bulge under his trousers against my back. And Jon keeps on making me lose my mind until I can't take it anymore.

" _Fuck, Jon_!"

I buck my lips to Jon's mouth before going completely limp. Jon kisses his way back up to my lips, and I don't know how they do it, but the two boys never touch. As Jace's fingers trail down to my eaten core, Jon kisses me, and I taste myself in him. My fingers go to his belt, but I realize that I already took care of that earlier so I turn on myself, and take care of Jace's belt just before falling to my knees. I mean, _come on,_ I just survived the perfect orgasm…

My fingers stumble a little on his buttons before I get them out of the way. Did I mention that Jace switched off the light? I think it's because he didn't want me to run away when I saw that _thing_ a hanging between his legs. Don't get me wrong, it's not about the length. It's about the girth, and of course, I just realize what he's all about just when my hand wraps around him. How am I going to fit _that_ in my mouth?!

I hear the rip of a paper, and suddenly Jon enters me in one swift motion, making me gasp. And so, the boa constrictor in front of me snakes its way inside of my mouth as Jace fists my hair, a low growl coming from his chest.

Is it wrong for me to say that I love it? I mean, I'm practically a doll between those two who are fucking my brain out of me, and still, I'm _so_ into it. Jon is definitely less gentle than usual, but I'm _definitely_ not complaining! _Oh my God!_ Am I a masochist? I knew I never should have read Justine. This stupid Count of Sad completely depraved me!

As if they concerted each other, the boys increase the pace and I'm back to moaning. Well, it's not like I can do anything else, but _damn_. I hear Jon grunt behind me, and I know that he will finish soon. So, I decide that the three of us will finish together and starts doing something about Jace instead of just being an open hole.

As he pounds into my mouth, I struggle (yeah, because his boa constrictor takes the entire place in my mouth) to twirl my tongue around his head. Apparently he likes it, because his grip on my hair tightens. So I keep playing with him, hollowing my cheeks and earning a satisfying grunt from Jace.

His grip on my hair is so tight that it hurts, but it's not unbearable. In one movement, he retrieves himself from me as Jon pounds one last time, causing me to emit a noise I never thought I'd make. You know, the kind of noise that bitches make in porn movies. _That_ noise. Before I could even catch my breath, Jace jerks his load onto my chest.

I can officially say that I am dead! Seriously, I've been convinced that it is possible to die from sex. I lay on the floor for a moment, doing my best to stop breathing like a panting dog. I know that neither Jon nor Jace have moved, and when I think I can finally trust my legs, I get up and put my clothing back on. I definitely need another shower.

I start leaving the basement, and then remember that I was dealing with guys. You know, they always need to be reassured and stuff. They're worse than kids.

"See guys? It wasn't that hard. Next time we should do it at your place. That way we'll actually have a bed, and it'll be more… cozy."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Kiark kiark. Am I the only perv here? I don't think so. Any way I hope you liked it.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of the threesome?**

 **` 2. What do you think happened in Clary's past that Jace referred to?**

 **` 3. And, what do you think will happen next?**

 **` 4. And between Jared Leto and Jensen Ackles, which would it be for you?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	6. Maestro Fucking Jace!

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ So, finally an update. I'll try to update again this weekend, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **~ And thank you guys for the support. To be honest, I don't really care about the insult in** **itself. I've been insulted all my life because all of sort of things, from my skin colour to my gender, or my love of books. So I have a tough skin, and can take pretty much everything on, but I always have this little voice screaming in me when people are attacking other for no reason, or because their believes are different. I guess it's the results of being raised by openminded people, no matter how different of each other they are.**

 **~ Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter, and don't forget, please, no spoilers for the new readers.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6** ** **: Maestro Fucking Jace! (1,6K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I take a really, _really_ long shower, relishing under the falling water. Mostly, I'm avoiding the guys. I don't want to sit downstairs and have this awkward game of stares we already had with Jon and Tessa. I mean, I'm perfectly fine with what happened, but guys being guys, I'm sure they're over thinking the damn thing.

Once I'm dried off, I go downstairs only to find Jace in the living-room flipping through the channels. When he hears me walking in and quickly glances my way before looking back at the screen. But then he snaps his head back at me and narrows his eyes, staring at me for the longest time which makes me close my eyes. I internally check if I forgot something vital, like _clothes_ , and frown when I realise that I'm wearing completely normal clothes.

Okay, it's a dress, but I can wear dresses too. I'm a girl, after all. So I shrug and sit next to Jace as his eyes never leave me. _Geez_ , if wearing a dress has this impact in guys, maybe I'll wear them more often. Jace is still staring at me when I realise that there's something vital missing in this room.

"Where's Jon?" I ask, a little panicked by his sudden disappearance. Maybe he didn't enjoy it as much as I thought

"He went out to bring some take away. Something like Taki's or whatever." Jace says in a disinterested tone. Well, at least Jon is okay. If he went to get Taki's, he's more than okay, actually.

"Don't whatever Taki's!" I growl.

Jace raises an eyebrow at me and I internally double curse him. I mean _come on_! First he insults Taki's, and now he has this magic power to pull up just on eyebrow! Stupid Jace. He keeps looking at me for a while, as if I'm some strange creature, and then he reports his attention to the TV screen. I do the same, but as soon as I see what he wants to inflict on me, I snatch the remote out of his hands.

Of course, he wasn't expecting this, so he tightens his grip on the remote, and I end up on his laps. It's like I'm the queen of awkward or something. I look up to Jace only to see him smirking down at me and for some unknown reasons, I blush.

"If you wanted a second round, you should have just asked," He says, his damn smirk still plastered on his face.

I roll my eyes and reach for the remote once again, but in a commotion that I don't quite get, I find myself lying in the couch, Jace hovering above me. His golden eyes are flying all over my face. I know what he has in mind. I mean, I can literally _feel_ his boa constrictor in his trousers, pressed up against me. And I can't really say that I'd mind... _God_! I'm such a horny teenager!

He leans closer slowly—painfully slowly, but seriously, I'm not willing to allow him to take his sweet time, so I grab his collar and finally connect his lips with mines. He seems surprise for a split second, but then he quickly picks up and kisses me back as his hands travel on the sides of my body. His lips are moving in synchronisation against mine, before I grow tired of this chaste kiss and ask for entrance.

I mean, _come on_! We're not twelve anymore. It's not like we've never been more intimate before. When he parts his lips, his tongue squirms into my mouth and tries to rule as if he's become the king of my mouth. But of course, I fight back because there's no way I'll ever be under a king's dominance, and even less in my own mouth!

I can feel the boa grow against my thigh and so I arch myself. The friction I get is so delectable that I literally moan. Jace smirks (yeah, I know he's smirking and not smiling!) against my lips, and as he starts kissing his way to my neck, his hands creeps up my dress. And let me just say, I _love_ Jace's fingers. They're magic. Just by lightly touching me, they make me shiver all over the place.

I keep on arching myself as he starts sucking and nibbling my neck, trying desperately to get some friction. Suddenly, Jace settles me steadily against the couch with his body. Then his lips travel from my neck to my breast, outlining my décolleté with his tongue as his fingers play with the hem of my panties.

I'm not sure if he's asking permission or if he just wants to set my nerves on fire, but he keeps this little game for a little while, never doing what I expect him to do. His mouth never takes in my breast, even though I can feel his hot breath on me, and his fingers never fondle me, even though they're brushing my thighs.

I keep waiting, but it never comes. I open my eyes (when did I even close them?) and look down, my breathing completely messed up. And it's at this precise moment that Jace finally acts, and of course, as I wasn't expecting it, I yelp in pleasure. _His fucking fingers are fucking magical_! They're like the Eight Wonders of the World! They're so fucking good that I don't even remember who I am right now. I'm just a bundle of pleasure.

It's like there's this chaos in me, and Jace's fingers are the maestro that turns it into a beautiful and grandiose symphony. And God, I can't wait for the finale. The big boom. I'll probably collapse under his fingers. He's too fucking good.

He so fucking good that I barely notice that he's also busy with my breast. I don't even know how he reacts about this whole making me lose my mind thing. I'm completely lost in the pleasure he gives me. He should definitely make a job out of this skill. Like 'Professional Fondler' or 'Human Fingery Dildo'. And the crazy thing is, he's _just_ fondling me! Now that he's entering a finger in me, I yelp loudly, arching myself as much as I can.

When he starts entering another finger, I hear the front door open, and Jace's magical fingers are forgotten. I shove Jace off of me and jump off the couch yelling: " _Food_!"

I know, I know. What's wrong with me? But come on! It's Taki's! To make a fair comparison, it's like you're watching Hercules and suddenly, Dwayne Johnson knocks at your door. Of course you'll forget the movie and go with The Rock! Well, it's the same here. Sure I am a little frustrated, but the food will prevail. And I'll have a mouth-gasm, so I guess it's okay.

As I rush to Jon, he raises an eyebrow at me, and I find myself internally checking if I'm decent once again. Jon points out my chest with his eyes, and I bow my head only to see that my bra is showing. Well, at least it's just my bra. I quickly pull up my dress as Jon says, "Guess who I ran into at Taki's?"

"Jessica Alba?" I innocently ask.

Jon, like 99.99% of the men of this planet, has a thing for Jessica Alba. And I totally get it. She's _hot_! Even _I_ have a thing for her! Jon puts the food on the table and I take plates out of the cupboard as he says, "I wish. It was Jordan."

At that, I beam. Jordan is back from his family vacation! This is just perfect. I missed him _so much_.I cannot stress that enough. I just want him to be here with me now! We have so much catching up to do. Because no matter the fact that Jon is my everything, there are things that only Jordan can do. Because he's _my_ Jordan, and I'm _his_ Clary.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Babe is in the place. Haha! I know Jordan is not so liked and all, but I always liked him. i don't know why.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. So now? C** **lace, Clonathan or Clordan?**

 **` 2. And are you guys fan of The Rock? Because I AM! (Yeah, I'm crazy like that, especially since one of his biceps makes my whole body!)**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	7. Doctor Pixie, or Mister Devil?

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 **~ So, here's the second update of NATS. Lat update of this weekend, sorry it took so long, internet was funky yesterday night. I might update Road** **Tripping throughout the week, but MIGHT is the big word here.**

 **~ As for the updates of this week**

 **— Not Another Teen Story x2 (Chap 6 &7)**

 **— Broccoli x1 (Chap 8)**

 **— Road Tripping x1 (Chap 14, so far)**

 **— Behind The Curtains x1 (Prologue). This is a new story, and here is the summary:** Clary Fray is the lead singer of an internationally famous rock band, the Mortal Instruments. She is known by the tabloids to be a very carefree and fun loving girl. She's the perfect bad girl the media wants her to be. But now, is she going to keep living this way, or will a certain actor will change her mind? {OOC AH AU} - CLACE - Romance

 **~ Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter, and don't forget, please, no spoilers for the new readers.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** ** **: Doctor Pixie or Mister Devil? (3,9K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

Is she being serious? Did she just leave me hanging for _food_?! Doesn't she have any sense of priorities? Sex comes _before_ food! Everyone knows that. Everyone but Little Miss I-Give-Blue-Balls! Where did Jon find that thing? How can he even put up with her? How can anyone put up with someone who puts food _before_ sex?! I still can't believe she blew me off for food! It's just unreal.

I better leave this madhouse before that Devil of a 'woman' proposes something crazy once again. As I open the front door, I find myself facing some dude with a bright smile, who was apparently ready to ring. He looks at me with surprise and checks the number of the house before he asks, "Is Clary home?"

"Who are you?" I rudely question. Seriously, this girl has more visits than than a Church on a Sunday. And I doubt that guys come here for absolution. The guy looks at me as if I just asked a stupid question, and then he simply says, "Her partner."

That girl _is_ the Devil. Who fucks around with two other guys when they already have a boyfriend? I'm about to say something smart, something that includes Jon and that weird triangle that I see forming at the horizon, but the Devil's voice echoes behind me and cuts me as she says, "Jace don't you wanna—" She doesn't finish her sentence. At the very second I turn my head to watch her, Pixie runs into the guy's arms all the while squeaking, " _Jordan_!"

"Missed me, Angel?" He asks, wrapping his strong arms around her petite figure, and she clings tighter to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"You have no idea!" She merrily answers. "I feel completely rusty. Let me just change."

"A dress is fine. I feel like peeling you off," He tells her, wiggling his eyebrows, and I feel like puking. What's up with all this mushy cheesiness? Yuck. Please, someone shoot me.

Pixie squeals and gets out of his arms, taking his hand and leading him inside. I use the opportunity to flee this madhouse. And I thought _my_ family was deranged… it's nothing compared to the craziness going through Pixie's mind.

Once I'm back in Valentine's house, I go straight to my room, and slump on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I need to evacuate. I _really_ do. And I can't just have sex because fucking school is not for another fucking month and two weeks. And I know no one here! I can still ask Jon for STD girl's number, but something tells me that if Pixie said no, Jon will say no. Such a victim.

I can't run because I don't know this freaking town, and I don't want to get lost like a fucking child asking for direction. I can't do anything here! I would have been better off at the orphanage. At least there I'd have some action or something. I have nothing to do here. Nothing but stare blankly at the stupid ceiling.

.

.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.

.

It's the middle of the night and shocker, I can't sleep. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that every time I close my eyes I see my father's demented expression. I look at the time and see that it's four in the morning. Two more hours before I can respectably get up and pretend that I slept. Last time I acted like that, I managed to stay awake for eight days. So, maybe I'll do the same this time.

I stare at the blank ceiling when, suddenly, I hear a noise coming from downstairs. I strain my ear a little before I decide to go and check it out. As I go downstairs, I notice that there's lights coming from the living room, but once I get in, I see Pixie watching the TV. I'm only half surprised to see her there. I mean, I knew she was sleeping over, but still, it's _four in the morning_.

Pixie turns her head to me before swiftly refocusing her attention on the screen, but it's too late. I saw it. I slowly walk to go sit next to her, my eyes glued on her face, but she refuses to acknowledge me. Her eyes remain fixed on the TV screen. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she cuts me off with, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Well, at least it's clear. She energetically rubs her nose, her eyes never leaving the screen and so I look at what she's pretending to watch with so much attention. And this girl is completely _nuts_! Who watches medical surgeries in the middle of the night? I mean, it's already gross and creepy enough in broad day light, but now… It's like she wants to live the movie Halloween or something. The doctor takes a disgusting black thing out of the poor guy on the table. It seems to come out from a horror movie, and the voice over explains how the doctor just removed a tumor from his patient.

I grimace and ask, "Can't you zap to something more _cheerful_? The Teletubbies, maybe."

Pixie blinks a little and shakes her head as if she had been lost in her thoughts. Then she gives me the remote, and I quickly change this morbid channel. That girl is weird, I'm telling you. I flip through the channels, desperate to find something less depressing than surgeons cutting people open, and I finally settle on a musical channel.

"So, you can't sleep?" I ask. I don't know why, but her silence creeps me out. I mean, ever since I met Pixie, she's been anything but silent, and now it's freaking creepy. That, and the fact that she cried, even though she doesn't want to talk about it.

"I never sleep around this period. I know, it's stupid, but I can't. No matter how much I try to exhaust myself, I can't," she says in a low murmur, as if she's talking to her knees who are against her chest.

I turn my head to her and frown as I ask, "What do you mean 'around this period'?"

"Why can't _you_ sleep?" She questions. I hate when people do that, but it's true that I do it all the time. I don't answer right away, and so she just shrugs, her eyes fixed on the TV. I swear she hasn't looked okay from the screen ever since I came in. She's turning into a freaking TV zombie. Apocalypse is near.

I lay back against the couch, and without knowing what takes over me, I confess to her: "Because unlike you, I've nothing to exhaust myself."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish we were just robots. We would just have a turn off button, and _poof_ , all our problems would go away."

I nod, completely agreeing with her. _Poof_. No more past. _Poof_. No more feelings. _Poof_. No more me. If only it was that simple. I look at Pixie's silhouette, and now I see a different person than that crazy Devil I saw for the past couple of days. She seems almost… fragile. It's like she is Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde, but with her own version. Like she is that super fun outgoing crazy girl during the day, and then just an empty shell during the night.

Suddenly a voice startles me, but Pixie still doesn't look away from the TV screen. Freaking zombie.

"Clary?" Jon says, with worry and concern in his voice. He walks to the couch and crouches next to her, quickly glancing over at me. Then he looks at the TV and frowns before returning his attention to Pixie, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Clary, you shouldn't stay up all night."

Pixie finally blinks away from the screen and looks at Jon. He smiles at her with kindness and tells her, "They'll be here soon. But we can still call her to come earlier if you want."

Pixie shakes her head no, and Jon takes her in his arms like a child before taking her back upstairs, glancing once again at me as he leaves the living room. I stay alone to face the _Graveyard Dolls_ new video clip, and I do my best not to think of what just happened. I have enough problems on my own, and she said she doesn't want to talk about it, so I should just let it be.

.

.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.

.

"Hey, wanna come somewhere with me?" Pixie cheerfully asks me.

It's been three days since her creepy-staring-mode-during-night thing and if I hadn't seen her like that, I would never had known. She's good at pretending that she's alright, but I can't do it. She smiles and she laughs and she talks normally. I don't think anyone but Jon knows about her nights in front of the TV, watching surgeons butcher their patients.

Valentine is completely blind to her act, but he's a parent. Parents are blind when they want to be. Still, I noticed that he made sure Pixie stayed home every night, and he always cooks her tons of food— her favorite, apparently. There's also that Jordan guy who comes everyday, bright in the morning and stole Pixie all day long, only to give her back at night, all sweaty and out of breath. I mean, he could at least give her time to catch up her breath, I don't know… there's an adult in the house!

Of course, Pixie being Pixie/the Devil, didn't stop pranking me. But she's more subtle. Especially since Valentine and Jon are both very eloquent on us stopping this 'war'. So, she only does things she knows they won't notice like stuffing my shoes to make me things I've grown two size or putting food coloring in my toothpaste. But the worst of them all, the blasphemy that she dared to do was to replace the White of the Oreos with actual white toothpaste! Who does that? Except the Devil? So of course I put grape Kool' Aid in her conditioner. And now she's purple instead of red. But I kinda like it. She really looks like a Pixie from a cartoon now.

So, back to now and present purple Pixie. I look at her and raise one eyebrow, because I know it gets on her nerves, and I wait for her to go on. "Well, come then."

"It's freaking 9pm. Are you even allowed to go out at such a time?" I ask with a mocking smirk.

Pixie rolls her eyes and makes a very unladylike gesture before she innocently says, "You're right. I should ask Santa Clause for permission." I chuckle at that and then she takes my hand to make me get up. "Move your fat lazy ass and follow me."

"What about Jon?" I inquire, knowing that he's in the shower. I swear this guy is a girl. He's _always_ in the shower.

"Are you in love with Jon or something? There's something I want to show _you_."

I nod and walk to the front door with her. Just when she's about to close the door, she yells, "I'm showing Jace the Zone ! We'll be back in a couple hours!"

I look at her, expecting her to elaborate her plans but she just shakes her head and walks us toward the centre of the town. She half dances, half bounds on the way, humming a song that I heard a couple of days ago, and after fifteen minutes of walking, she stops in front of a music studio. She takes a key out of her pockets and unlock the door, signaling me to follow her. I look at the instruments and the table of mix cd's, but Pixie shakes her head and leads us to the hidden stairs. We climb them, and once on the first floor, I see a sports room. You know, the kind of sports room that only exists in the movies with all the right kind of equipments.

"I figured you could use some of the exhaustion they promise," Pixie says, pointing to the equipment with her chin.

"How—"

"My stepfather uses this place. If you want to come and I'm not around, just tell Max, the guard, that you know me. And for the record, my name is Clary to them, not Pixie."

I blink at her, mostly because I always forget that her name isn't Pixie. I'm just so used on calling her that. She chuckles and says, "I like Pixie, don't worry. As long as you're the only one calling me that, it's okay." Then she looks back at the room and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go crazy, I'm sure they won't mind. I'm going to call Jon and calm his stupid worried ass."

And with those words, she goes back, still half bounding. As soon as I'm alone, I close my eyes and smile. _This_ is what I have been looking for. It's just perfect, and not so far from home. Without hesitation, I rush to the alters, but as I lay on the chair, I realize that I'm not wearing the proper clothes. I grunt, and let my head rest back on the chair as my hands hang in the air, my forearms resting against the bar of the alters. I just have to wait until tomorrow, and then I'll be able to let it all out.

Suddenly, I feel someone standing next to me, and I open my eyes only to see a Pixie smirking down at me.

"You know, even _I_ can lift those tiny weights," she mocks and I roll my eyes at her. This is something I've done a lot since I met her: rolling my eyes. One day they'll fall off because she would have make me roll them one too many time.

"You know, your position is very sexual, right now."

"But then again, when aren't I sexual?" I ask with a smirk, all the while trying to ignore the very sexual tone that she used.

"Probably when you poop. And also when you scream like a girl because the Oreos aren't to your liking."

"That was plain evil. You should go to jail for that crime," I say truthfully, repressing a shiver at the memory of the bomb-Oreo.

Pixie laughs her lungs out, and then, out of nowhere, she sits on my laps. I raise an eyebrow at her, and her smile, which was devilish earlier, turns into something luxurious. She lets her fingers play with my abs through my shirt, but her eyes never leave mines.

"If you don't want to train, I can show you another kind of exercise."

She starts grinding on me, and of course, it's at that precise moment that I realize that she's wearing a dress. I mean, I should have known, she's been wearing dresses everyday to go see her Jordan because he wants to 'peel her off'. And her dresses aren't the ones that don't allow her any movement. On the contrary, they have really wide skirts, and I'm sure anyone could get rid of them in less than a second.

So of course, when Pixie starts grinding on me, her fingers still playing with my abs, that idiot down there reacts. I'm a guy, what did you expect? Pixie seems to feel him, because she smiles even wider and leans so she is below the bar, against my whole chest, pecking my neck with her fucking sensual lips

I breath in deeply, gritting my teeth and looking everywhere but Pixie. I don't know why, but I don't feel good about this. Maybe because I haven't been laid in a while. Still, I clear my throat and say, "If you feel horny, go and see Jon."

"Jon's not the one turning me on, right now. Besides, he doesn't have your magical fingers," Pixie murmurs, grinding a little bit more against my crotch and inevitably making me harder.

"Are you saying that I'm a better fuck than Jon?"

"How should I know? You haven't fucked me… yet," she says before she starts nibbling my collarbone. I swallow hard, still not sure of what to do, and so Pixie slowly sits up, removing the bar behind her, and she removes her dress in one swift motion. What did I say about less than a second. I stare at her while she stares at me, and then she says, "Come on, Jace. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm just asking for a random hook-up. No strings attached. Besides, how long has it been since you fucked someone?"

"Too long," I concede.

Pixie leans back to me, her fingers playing with my belt as she grinds against me and she luxuriously whispers in my ear, "But then again, if you don't want to fuck me, I'll get it. Even though I'm fantasizing about how rough it can get with your muscles and your boa constrictor." And with those words, she nibbles my ear, making me growl and finally decide myself.

I've been hanging around decent people for far too long. I shouldn't question myself wether it's good or not. I shouldn't care that she has a boyfriend who comes to see her everyday, and a best friend completely in love with her. I should only care that she's a hot girl who wants to have sex with me. Who cares about the rest?

I strongly bring her face to mine to demandingly kiss her, and I can feel her smile against my lips, and with an expert hand, she undoes my belt and the buttons of my trousers. I sit up, still kissing her and look in my pockets if I am lucky enough, and _yes_. In one swift motion, I get rid of my trousers and then I unclasp her bra, releasing her breast to the air.

I don't really waste anytime in watching them. I take them in my mouth while on of my hands creeps to her core. And God, she's wet. I mean, it's good for her because I know that I'm not that easy to take in, but still, I play with her clit, just to make sure. And also because the way girls suck in the air when I do so is so exciting. Exactly like she just did.

She jerked her head backward, biting her lips and closing her eyes, all the while sucking in a deep breath. Such a freaking turn on. I keep on playing with her while she digs her nails in the skin of my shoulders, but I don't really mind. The rougher the girl is, the more I like it.

" _Fuck_!" she cries out, snapping her head back to me and hiding her head in the crook of my neck.

I smirk and decide to tease her a little "What's wrong, Pixie?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I playfully ask, pinching her clit a little bit harder as she is literally riding my hand.

"Stop _thaaat_!" she whimpers in my neck, but it's like she can't stop herself. Then she speaks in a with a voice hoarse with desire, "Take me! Take me _now_! I can't take it anymore!"

"What's the magic word?" I tease her, my fingers completely soaked by her juices.

 *****"Stop** **fucking playing and fuck me already, or I'll kill you with a broccoli!"*****

 _What_? God, I swear if I wasn't so turned on, I would have bursted out loud! What's that mood killer threat? A _broccoli_? Is she for real? I stop playing with her just to slide down my boxers and roll on the condom, and as soon as it is on, Pixie empales herself on me. We both grunt, and she stays still on me, obviously adjusting to my 'boa constrictor' as she calls it. After a few seconds, she pushes me so I'd lay back on the chair, and she starts to bounce on me, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, as if she's trying to feel it at the most.

For a few moments, I do nothing and just enjoy the view, but when her moans start to get on a higher pitch, I sit back up and grab her waist to make her come deeper and harder on me. She doesn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she even tightens her wall around me, and fuck, she's tight. She's just perfectly tight, not too tight, but tight enough.

She furiously grabs my hair and arches herself to me, and so I take the offered breast in my mouth as I feel a pressure building up in my lower stomach. She cusses, and I grip her waist tighter, which make her moan. I can feel that I'll soon finish, but before I can even think of making it last longer, I'm cuming in her as she's trembling on me. She thrusts a few more times, and then she falls limp against me.

I lay back against the chair, her purple head on my chest and I try to catch my breath. _God_ , I missed sex. It's not like we just had the sex of our lives, but geez, I missed sex. I feel like tonight, I might just be able to sleep for an hour or two, which makes me smile. That would be awesome.

"I'm sorry." Pixie says out of nowhere, her head still on my chest, and her voice slightly hoarse from panting so much. God, how much I love the voice of a girl after sex. It's so sexy. "I took, but I didn't give anything."

I frown, not sure what she meant, and then she suddenly gets up and picks up her clothes, all the while saying, "Maybe next time you can't sleep, I'll find a way to repay my debt."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, time to explain the ***. This is where Broccoli was born! This is how my sisters turned my love for broccoli into an obsession, and then into a cult to rule over the world! hahahaha. Now you know. I won't tell you the whole story, because that would be too long, but here, now you** **know. The first time broccoli appeared somewhere. And since I love broccoli, now that me calling you broccoli is a proof of love ㈵6㈏4(By the way, this is considered as a broccoli emoji, because they still didn't make one㈳4)**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Jace's thoughts about Cary and Jordan?**

 **` 2. And why do you think Clary can't sleep at that certain period of time?**

 **` 3. And what do you think happened to Jace's parents?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	8. Shall We Dance?

**My dear little broccolis** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **~ And here we go with a new update. For you to enjoy plainly this update, I strongly advise you to listen at least once to the version of Roxanne made by Moulin Rouge! You'll see why.**

 **Love, Mina** ㈏4㈏4㈏4

 **.**

 **Chapter 18** **: Shall We Dance (5,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**  
 **  
Jace's PoV.**

"When is your Mom coming back, Clary?" Valentine asks with the sweet tone he always uses when he talks to Pixie. I swear, she might as well be his daughter. He knows everything about her, and by the way he looked at me when we came back, I'm sure he knows what happened in 'the Zone'.

Pixie seems out of it for a moment before she brightly answers,"Next Sunday."

Valentine and Jon glance at each other, and they silently exchange a piece of information before looking back at their plates. This doesn't go unnoticed by Pixie who narrows her eyes and suspiciously asks, "Why?"

"My Mom wants me to visit her earlier this year," Jon informs her before he adds. "Something about a fiancé or whatever."

"Oh." Even I can feel her disappointment. I don't know what they had planned, but Pixie was apparently building a lot of hopes on it. She looks back on her plate and she says with a neutral voice,"It's okay, Jon. I can stay on my own for a few more days. I'm a big girl."

"On your own? What about Jordan?"

"Maia is coming to town tomorrow night," she says with a grimace, and Jon grimaces back. Who the fuck is Maia? It seems that neither of them like her, just the way she snarled the girl's name is proof enough.

"Clary, you're always welcome here, even when Jon isn't here,"Valentine sweetly says, and Pixie brightly smiles to him. I don't know what their story is, but Pixie always smiles with her whole heart when Valentine tells her something. I'm sure he could tell her that he's about to kill her and she'd still brightly smile as if he gave her an early Christmas gift.

"I know that, Mister M."

Jon glances at me with a little too much attention if you ask me, and I pretend to be really interested in my vegetables. Can you believe this girl? One of her favourite dishes is a bunch of vegetables? What happened to the teenage junk food? She's weird.

When dinner is finished, I go in my room hoping that maybetonight I'll sleep, but of course, every time I close my eyes, I see his face with his demented eyes. I stay for an indefinite time like that, stupidly staring at the stupid ceiling, when I hear voices coming from next room. I frown because the next room is Jon's room, and then I get that it means Pixie is with him.

Of course she is. I don't why, but it bothers me a little. I mean, she's just been with me, what need does she have to go to himnow? I know how to please a girl just fine, and I know for a fact that she didn't fake it. That or she is the best actress of this fucking planet. I involuntarily clench my fists and try to focus on something else than their whispered murmurs when Jon explodes in a whisper, "Really, Clary!? What's wrong with staying here until your folks come back?"

"I can take care of myself, Jon. I do it for the rest of the year!" Pixie angrily replies, and I can almost see her cheeks getting slightly red with anger as she frowns and glares at Jon.

"I don't care about the rest of the year. I care about now. You better stay here, Clary! At least Jace is here and you can talk to him if you can't sleep."

"I'm not talking to _Jace_ about my insomnia!"

I don't know why, but I don't like the way she spat my name. It's like I'm a poison or something. I mean, I'm not that bad of person, am I? And anyway, what's wrong with Pixie? Why is Jon so worked up about leaving her? She's not a child anymore. He should know that better than anyone.

"I don't want you to keep staring at that screen, having those morbid thoughts!" Jon accuses her, and I, for one, cannot agree more. I mean, butcher-surgeons in the middle of the night? That's not my cup of tea, and it shouldn't be anyone's. Especially not a little girl's as sweet as Pixie.

"I told you Jon, I'll be okay," she says, and then they go silent again. I stay in my bed, blankly staring at this stupid ceiling that I've memorized now, and I wait for the hours to pass, like every night.

At some point, I hear shuffles coming from next room, and I get up to go downstairs because… yeah, I don't want to hear them have sex. It's that simple. Who wants to hear people have sex next room? No fucking one. I slump in the sofa and start zapping the channels to lose my mind in stupid programs when I hear a small noise behind me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I mean, the girl just had sex twice with two different guys, she should be more than exhausted. And that's without even counting that Jordan of hers with whom she probably fucked all day long, as usual.

"Shouldn't _you_?" She asks back, irritatingly. I'm sure she knows how much I hate when she answers my question with a question. She _has_ to.

"I got distracted," I simply say as she comes to sit next to me. As her eyes analyse what I was watching, she softly utters, "Yeah. I guess sleeping after sex means _right after sex_."

"Then, why aren't you sleeping?" I ask again as I try to put as much mock as possible in my tone. It's not that I care that she slept with him—she's a grown girl, she does what she wants with her body—it's just that I care that she slept with him _after me_.

Pixie chuckles, as if I just said something hilarious, and then she simply states, "I didn't have sex with Jon. I just sleep in his room because I always sleep in his room when I sleep here."

"Does Valentine knows that?"

"He pretends he doesn't, but he's not stupid. It's just like he pretends that you're okay, when he knows that you never sleep," Pixie softly utters, her eyes fixed on the screen. Freaking zombie is back. I blankly look at the screen too, some stupid french movie on, and I think of what Pixie just said.

I really need to improve my acting. Apparently the whole wide world knows about my sleepless nights, but the weird thing about it is that no one tries to make me talk about it. They just get along with me, and wait for the insomnia to pass. Well, good luck with that.

Suddenly, Pixie gets up and she sticks her hand out to me."Wanna dance?" I look at her, one eyebrow up just to irritate her, and she quirks her mouth on the side to create that lovely smile that she rarely has. She always smiles, but I've barely seen _this_ smile on her, full of innocence, expectation and glee.

I take her hand and get up as she places her hands behind my neck and starts swirling around to the music of the movie. _God_ , she is really small! If I just look straight, I don't even see her. I can feel her chuckle against my chest before she tilts her head and says, "You're suppose to lead. It's a valse."

"I'm not a dancer, Pixie."

She smiles with malice before she takes my hands and places one on her smaller back and the other in her hand. "It's just like sex, let the flow come to you. Close your eyes and _feel_ the music."

I'm about to retort that she's no dance teacher, but she gives me a look and so I oblige. You know, that look that says, "Just do it already." I close my eyes, but all I can concentrate on is how complex this song must be to play on the piano. The notes fly like butterfly wings: not too fast, but fast enough to lose yourself to the music and, well, dance.

I don't really know if what we're doing is dancing because Pixie keeps on chuckling against my chest, but at least, we're twirling. When the song is over, I allow myself to chuckle with Pixie, and I fall back in the sofa, Pixie still in my arms.

"I love the soundtrack to this movie. It's so complex, so slow and vivid in the meantime. If I could, I'd spend my life dancing to this music," she softly murmurs against my chest, and I don't say anything back as she stays there, her purple head rising and falling to the rhythm of my breathing while we silently watch the end of the movie.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I don't know how, but I fell asleep with Pixie in my arms. I know that because I wake up in the sofa with Pixie snuggled in my arms, her head resting on my chest as she breathes her dreams out. I look down to watch her little purple pixie head, and despite myself, my lips slightly go upward. I mean, I _slept_. I don't know for how long, but for the first time since the carnage, I slept without a nightmare. I actually feel refreshed and relaxed.

I don't really dare moving because Pixie is still sleeping like a baby, and I know what it is to want to sleep so bad and not being able to. So, I stay still as I notice the closed door of the living-room, the drawn curtains and the black screen of the TV. I wonder who could have done all of that as I try to down my surprise. I've always been a light sleeper. I mean, a feather brushing the tiles of the roof could wake me up, so why didn't I wake up when that person came in the room? He even tucked us in with a light quilt! I must have been really tired.

Suddenly, Pixie gets up with a start and stares at me in disbelief, her green eyes still heavy with sleep. "What happened?" she asks, her voice hoarse with sleep, and I can't help but compare it with her after-sex voice. It's the same.

"Sleep," I simply state, and it seems to shock her even more than it shocked me.

Her eyes widen for a few seconds before she smiles of pure delight and says, "Sleep is good!"

"Tell me about it."

She looks at me with glee before jumping onto the floor and cursing when the doorbell rings. Pixie storms out of the room and I slowly follow, passing a tired hand in my hair. I grimace as the sun hits my face with too much brightness and I suddenly find myself facing Jon. His eyes narrows at me before flying to Pixie who's at the front door talking to that Jordan of hers.

I hold Jon's gaze until he looks away, and I go upstairs when I hear Pixie giggle at something that Jordan said in her ear. Once upstairs, I stay under the shower for what seems like forever, so happy that I finally slept, and when I'm clean and dried, I wander off to the library where there's this big ass piano.

Jon told me when I arrived that his father used to play for his church and that he was pretty damn good at it. But then Jon's mother fled away with the clerk, and I guess it did it for Valentine. See, passion once again destroyed it all.

I let my fingers fly on the black and white keys, remembering the time when I used to play just to make my mother smile, and in one sudden movement, I sit on the little bench and place myself in position to play. I think about it for a moment before taking my phone out and I search for a particular melody. I listen to it a couple of times before letting my fingers play with the keyboard.

The beginning of the theme is really easy. A few sparse notes here and there. But after the introduction, the tempo slowly increases and both of my hands have to be in simultaneous harmony to work this piece correctly. The tempo keeps increasing, the notes becoming more important and more numerous, and my right hand has to fly on the board to keep up, before the tempo decreases and goes back to the introduction, just a pitch higher. The notes timidly sing, slowly announcing another acceleration, and that's when I get too worked up and miss a note.

I growl and go back to the beginning, but every time I get to this part, I fail. It's not like the part is that hard, but I keep on failing, and it keeps on annoying me, forcing me to go back to the beginning, again and again.

At some point, Jon enters the room, his brows slightly furrowed as if he's concerned about my mental health (I mean, I did play for most of the day, and I never managed to get that part right), and then he says, "Maybe you should try downloading the score."

"I don't need a fucking score, I know the notes. It just doesn't feel right," I grumble, more to myself than to Jon.

He slowly walks to me and closes the piano before saying,"Come, I'll take your mind off those stupid notes."

I stare at him, not sure of what he meant, but he just shakes his head and signals me to follow him. I heave and get up, following Jon with as much reluctance as I can muster, especially when I see that he's walking us to Pixie's house. I mean, last time I went there, I ended up in a threesome. And I know she's in there with that Jordan guy or whatever. I don't want to finish in a foursome or something. Not that I don't like fucking her, but alone would be better.

Jon enters as if it is his own house, and then he goes to the basement. I stop dead in my tracks, refusing to go to this place of all vices. Jon turns his head to me and bursts out in laughters when he sees my face. Well, I guess I should be working on my 'unfazed face'.

"Don't worry, she's too obsessed by what she just came up with to ask something crazy like that again. Besides, Jordan is here."

"Your point?" I ask, my eyes narrowed at the descending stairs.

"She just wants to show us something, and she asked me to bring you along."

I hesitate, and Jon heaves before shrugging and walking down the last steps. Well, I guess I have to do the same or they'll both treat me like a pussy for the rest of my life. Once I'm on the last stairs, I see Jordan in the middle of the room while Pixie is standing in velvet red dress in a corner. I glance once again at all the mirrors, and once again only one question startles me: _who has mirrors plastered all over their wall_ s? It's fucking freaky!

Jon sits on the stairs, and so I sit too, not really sure of what's wrong with Pixie and that Jordan guy, and suddenly a few notes on the guitar echo in the basement. Jordan moves his shoulders a little as a violin and a piano warm up, and I frown as I think I recognise the song. And I totally do know that song! It's freaking Roxane from the Moulin Rouge! ( **A.N. Okay, for you to picture really accurately what's coming next, you have to listen to El Tango de Roxane, from the movie Moulin Rouge! The real version from the movie, not a cover. The bold will be for the lyrics."** )

I don't know if it's Jordan speaking, or the music, but the voice is damn strong as Pixie tilts her head up at the mention of a prostitute. She lustfully smiles to Jordan as a voice about how a man fell in love with a hooker. They both stamp their right foot to the floor as the first percussion comes in and the song starts.

 **First, there is desire**

Jordan looks at Pixie with lust as she looks back at him with a false innocence, both of them circling but not touching, even though their right hands are up, inches away from one another.

 **Then, passion**

Jordan picks Pixie by her smaller back and urgently brings her closer to him, his other hand gently stroking her face before slowly falling to her raised leg against his hip. Her dress winds up a little as she lets her head fall back, Jordan's face dangerously close to her neck.

 **Then, suspicion**

Pixie looks at me and playfully winks, to which Jordan reacts by yanking her up, and forcing her to look at me as he glares toward me.

 **Jealousy, anger, betrayal**

Pixie keeps glancing at me, and Jordan keeps making her twirl to make her stop, being more forceful at each twirl and at each word.

 **When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love.**

The tempo increases, and Pixie escapes from his arms, only to be taken back violently. Jordan takes her fragile little head between one of his hands, and she brings her hand to his face, but she still glances toward me.

 **Jealousy, yes, jealousy. Will drive you…**

Jordan is now backing Pixie toward a corner with anger and fury before he makes her fall and twirl on himself screaming.

 **Mad!**

Pixie is on her knees, Jordan's back facing her, and she slowly brings her hand to his shoulder as she gets up during those two seconds of silence that follow that madness. Then Jordan turns and takes Pixie in a tango position as he surprises me.

 **Roxanne**.

 _Fuck_! Was that _his_ voice? I swear that I thought he was just lip-singing. His voice is even deeper than the original's!

 **You don't have to put on that red light**

 **Walk the streets for money**

 **You don't care if it's wrong of it is right**

They're both dancing a passionate tango, but their faces really transmit the song. Jordan seems desperately in love with her as Pixie only has lust written on her face.

 **Roxanne**

 **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

Jordan grips the hem of Pixie's dress with frustration, and now I get why she's been wearing dresses everyday.

 **Roxanne**

 **You don't have to sell your body to the night**

Pixie leaves Jordan's arms and twirls on herself, making her dress catch the eyes as the skirt swirls, and suddenly, Jordan is behind her, his hands delicately over hers as they both have their arms strained.

 **His eyes upon your face**

Pixie tilts a little her head to look at Jordan, no longer with lust but with love as a small candid smile appears on her lips.

 **His hand upon you hand**

Jordan gently brings their arms to her stomach as he make them slowly turn on themselves, both on their tippy toes as they move to the small pinches of the violin cords.

 **His lips caress your skin**

Pixie tilts her head a little more and Jordan kisses the skin of her collarbone, making her close her eyes and she mildly smiles. I notice at that moment that it's no longer Jordan who sings. Maybe because his voice is _way_ too fucking deep.

 **It's more than I can stand**

Pixie swiftly, opens her eyes, and tries to walk away…

( **Roxanne) Why does my heart cry?**

But Jordan prevents her from doing so by grabbing her hand and yanking her back to him and he starts waltzing with her in a way more harmonious that this thing did yesterday night. Well, at least I know why she laughed so much yesterday night. If she was comparing me to Mr. Deep Voice over here, I was obviously a laugh.

 **(Roxanne) Feelings I can't fight**

 **You're free to leave me**

 **But please don't deceive me**

 **And please, believe me when I say**

 **I love you**

Jordan makes Pixie twirl before taking her in his arms as if she is the most precious thing of this world. The guitar plays, and they both look at each other, each a hand on the other's face, and I can't help but see how in perfect symbiosis they are. I mean, I know they've been working their butt off to come to that, but it's more than their bodies moving in harmony, it's their freaking souls. And it's fucking weird, not to say slightly scary.

( **Roxanne) Why does my heart cry? (You don't have to put on that red light)**

Pixie just glanced at me once again as the bridge finished, and Jordan yanked her back to stop her. He picks her and makes them twirl as she's on his hipbone, making Pixie end up on her knee in his back.

( **Roxanne) Feelings I can't fight? (You don't have to wear that dress tonight)**

Pixie swiftly gets up and Jordan turns back to engage once again a passionate tango with her. There's so much anguish in his voice and on his face, which contrast with Pixie's lustful and sultry face.

 **(Roxanne) You're free to leave me**

 **But just don't deceive me**

 **And please, believe me when I say**

 **I love you**

Pixie twirls and ends up in Jordan's arms, her hands around his face with care as the violin transmits Jordan's anguish. He has a hand next to her face while the other is busy with the hem of her dress. They're both out of the breath as the stressing violin makes them tremble of emotions that are beyond them and finally, Jordan seems to snap.

 **Roxanne! (Why does my heart cry?) You don't have to put on that red light**

Jordan backs Pixie in a corner, grabbing her hand with force and anger as Pixie finally shows something else than lust: fear.

 **Roxanne! (Feelings I can't fight?) You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

Jordan keeps backing her up, and Pixie seems completely panicked as she tries to wraps her hands around his neck with pretend lust…

 **Roxane! You don't have to put on that red light**

Jordan yanks her hands off of him, rage and desperation in his eyes as he keeps making her dance backwards, in rhythm with the violin.

 **Roxanne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

 **Roxanne!**

Pixie tries to 'walk' away, but Jordan forbids her and he grabs her hand to make her fall on her knees, falling with her to hover over Pixie at the final note.

The music finally stops, and Pixie lets herself fall, her back on the floor, Jordan doing the same next to her. They're both completely out of breath and have a satisfactory grin on their faces, but this grin suddenly washes off Jordan's face as he pales and looks at the stairs, something above Jon and I's heads.

" _Maia_."

I turn my head and see a girl standing on top of the stairs, glaring at Jordan and Pixie with as much hate as she can manage. She's kind of beautiful, she's obviously mixed and has big brown eyes, the same colour as her short brown hair. If only she wasn't looking so hateful right now.

"You know, if you want to screw her, you should just do it, instead of inviting the whole wide world to watch your foreplay,"she snarls, and Jordan gets up in a jiffy, straightening his clothes.

So _this_ is Maia, Jordan's girlfriend. And apparently she's Jordan's super jealous and possessive girlfriend. Jordan walks to her, forcing Jon and I to get up, as he justifies himself. "Maia, I already told you, we're just partners in _dance_. Nothing more."

"And if we wanted to fuck, we would have locked the door to keep undesirables out," Pixie says from the floor. She's looking at the ceiling, but I can see on her face that she's not happy about Maia being here. The way she holds her nose looks like Maia is a revolting stink that she wishes to wash away as soon as possible.

"See!" Maia shouts, pointing Pixie with her finger to prove her point. "I told you she was shady! First it's just dancing, and now she's in a fucking dress, practically fucking you in her basement! When are you going to open your eyes and realise that she's leading you on?!"

Before Jordan can say anything, Pixie retorts with force as she gets up, "When are you going to stop being such a paranoid little bitch?"

"You have no rights to talk to me like that!" Maia says with a gasp, and I disagree. I mean the girl did come to Pixie's house to accuse her of being a home-wrecker. And apparently Pixie thinks the same thing.

"Actually, I have every rights! You're in _my_ house, uninvited! I don't even know why I bother talking to you. I should call the cops for trespassing," she says, looking at her nails as if she couldn't be more bored. I have to say, I admire her calm. I know that I wouldn't have reacted so peacefully.

Jordan tries to make Maia leave, a scowl obvious on his brows, but Maia seems to want war. "You know, your Daddy issues are none of my concern. You can screw whoever you want, but you keep you hands off of my man."

"My Daddy issues?" Pixie repeats blankly and I see Jon looking at Maia with a warning look.

Jordan doesn't seem to appreciate his girlfriend latest statement, and he explodes, "Maia! Don't you da—" But Maia cuts him off, a satisfied grin on her face. Apparently she hit a sensible cord, and she knows it.

" _What_? Give me another reason for her to fuck whoever she wants if it's not to fill the absence of her dead father."

Jordan seems like he's about to slap her and then he yells,"Maia, shut the fuck up and get out!"

Pixie is blankly staring at the girl, without a single emotion onher face. It's like she froze or something. And suddenly, she hurls and storms in direction of Maia, ready to rip her head off. Jon and Jordan stop her, and in the blink of an eye, Pixie regains her composure. She breathes in deeply through her nose, her eyes teary, but not a single tear escapes them, and then she walks to Maia.

Maia backs away a little as Pixie gets to her level, and it's a bit ironic. I mean, Pixie is really small, and Maia is a head taller than her, but she's still afraid. Pixie glares at the brown girl, and then she angrily whispers to her, "Get the Hell out of my house."

"As you wish, _orphan_ ," Maia replies with an awful grin, and I see Pixie tense. Maia turns her heels and walks up the stairs. Once she's out of sight, Jordan walks to Pixie and takes her in his arms. He whispers something in her ear, and she shakes her head, tapping his chest.

I don't know what she's thinking because her back is facing me, but then she tells Jordan to go reassure his 'dragon' as she calls the Fury, and Jordan leaves. Jon starts walking to her, but she unknowingly stops him as she says, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower."

With those words, she also climbs up the stairs, and she leaves Jon and I alone. What the Hell just happened? What was that? I'm telling you, this is a madhouse!

" _Awesome_ , that's fucking _awesome_!" Jon sarcastically says, and I slowly turn my head to him, wondering if he's losing it or something. He sees me staring, and so he explains himself,"I'm leaving tomorrow, and that fucking idiot had to rub her father's death in her face. It's not like she wasn't having a hard time about it already!"

"Stop parenting her like that. She's not a baby," I reply. I mean, if Pixie is anything, it's strong. She isn't stupid enough to dwell in her pain 24/7. She's not like me.

Jon stares at me in disbelief and asks me, "Why do you think she can't sleep at night?"

"That's not a reason to hover over her like that. Let her feel what she wants to feel."

Jon emotionlessly chuckles as he walks to me and says, "She really did sell you this image of that strong girl that she is, didn't she? Let me tell you something, Jace. It's a lie. Clary isn't as strong as she seems, she isn't as carefree as she seems, and she isn't as confident as she seems. She's just broken, in ways you can't imagine, and she hides behind this strong figure that she created."

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I'm laying awake, staring blankly at the ceiling as I try to avoid the thoughts of my past. I count the minutes passing by, hoping they will go by quicker, and when it's around two in the morning, I hear Pixie creeping out of Jon's room, and I get up to open the door as she passes by my room, and she stops in her tracks to stare at me. She doesn't seem surprise to see me, just slightly blinded by the light coming from my room.

"Wanna come in?" I ask out of nowhere. It's not like I planned to ask her in, but now that the idea is out, it seems like a good plan. She sheepishly smiles and enters my room, her eyes going everywhere as if she's looking for something.

"You should consider making this room less... IKEA-ish," she says as she shakes her head and sits on my bed Indian style.

I go lay next to her, taking in her overlarge Sex Pistols shirt and her… _nothing else_. I swiftly avert my eyes away from her and I look back at the ceiling as I simply declare, "I like it like this."

"Why?"

"Because it reflects how I want to feel."

Pixie looks around once again before she lets her back fall next to me and then she tells me, "The day you feel like that, will be the day you'll lose yourself."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"Well in that case, you're stupid. But then again, you're blond, so…" She playfully trails off and I sit up to glare at her the same way.

"Take that back!"

"Or what? I mean, the myth is true, you and Jon are both blond, and you're both stupid," she says sitting up, and somehow, it annoys me that she brought Jon into the conversation. It's like his name is glued to her lips or something.

"Says the girl who's oblivious as fuck," I snarl, and Pixie raises her eyebrows up, her playful grin still lingering on her pink lips.

"About Jon loving me? Yeah, right. If I were a dude, or him a chick, people wouldn't even dare make this assumption. It's pretty cliché, you know."

"What's cliché is that you think there's nothing between you two when there obviously is. Didn't you see his face when we came out of the living room this morning? And if he finds you here, how do you think he is going to react?"

"Jonathan's are meant to be shrinks or something," she heaves, letting herself fall back on the bed, and I can't help but notice that as she does so, her shirt winds up a little. Then she says in a whisper, lYou don't know us, and you don't know me. I know exactly what he thought this morning, and I know exactly what—actually, it's _none of your business_!"

She's right. Why did I even begin this conversation when I said that I wouldn't intervene in their little drama? I also heave and I let myself fall back next to her. We stay silent for a while, both looking at the ceiling, and suddenly I blurt out, "I'm sorry."

"Uh?"

"I have judged you a lot since I came here when I have no reasons to. It was just easier to judge than to…"

"To think of your problems. It's okay, Jace. Judging is what makes us human. And acknowledging that we fucked up is what makes us divine."

I laugh at the seriousness of her tone, and she chuckles along with me before rolling to be on her stomach and looking at me. She stares at me for what seems forever, and then she playfully smiles as she says, "Since we're in this thing of being honest and stuff, I do think that you're very hot."

"I already knew that, Pixie."

"Unfortunately, you're also stupid. The perfect man doesn't exist, after all," she says with a sad sigh. I grab her waist and make her flop so her back is back on the mattress while I'm on top of her.

"Take that back."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she challenges me, so I trail my fingers to her sides and tickle her. She squirms all over the place, trying to escape me all the while silently bursting in laughter. It's so funny to see her laughing like that. It's like someone just muted her. She keeps laughing until the glee in her eyes turns into something else. I abruptly stop tickling her and make her sit up as I see that she's looking for oxygen, but that she can't find it.

I smack her back and she inhales deeply, like a drowned person inhaling life. When she finally catches her breath, she smiles at me and says, "Like I said, stupid, stupid. You almost killed me with your stupidity."

"That was really scary. How was I going to explain your half naked corpse in my bed?"

She shrugs and says, "You could have just said that you fucked me to death."

"You wish."

"Maybe." She wiggles her eyebrows at me, and lustfully lays on the bed. But even though she's looking at me with sultry eyes, I know that she doesn't really mean it. So I slowly hover over her, and trail my hands on her sides, all the way down to her thighs, making her uncontrollably buck her hips to me. I smirk at her and at the last second I roll on the side and switch off the lights.

"Like I said, stupid, stupid," she whispers in the dark, and I chuckle as I take my nightly position to stare at the ceiling.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I, once again, wake up after a night of dreamless sleep, and once again Pixie is next to me. She's actually snuggled in my arms, me spooning over her and covering her minuscule body with mine. She's tightly wrapped against me, her overlarge shirt completely useless for it is wound up all the way up to her breast, and my arm is strongly enveloping her waist. I frown, seeing how her milky skin clashes with my golden skin tone, and that's when the Devil decides to move in her sleep.

She doesn't move per say, she squirms, so her ass rubs my morning boner, making me harder than expected. I stay for a moment like that, pondering if I should get up or wait for her to wake up for us to take care of my uninvited guest. But before I can decide anything, someone knocks on my door and enters without waiting for an answer.

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

㈏4 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** ㈏4

 **.**

 **~ T** **he lyrics of the song are belong to the Moulin Rouge!**

 **~ And like I said if you have any idea for a title, I am all ears.**

 **~ So, who do you think is at the door? And what did you think of the dance?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Kiss** ㈍9 **Bang** ㈝9 **Bang** ㈝9 **.**


	9. Teddybears & Maestro!

****My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4****

 ** **~ This chapter is rather long compared to the other, but ii hope that you will still like it. With that little something in the end made just for the fluff that we all like so much.****

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9** ** **: Teddybears & Maestros (6,1K)****

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

I wake up because there is someone next to me, and they are suddenly getting up. For a second, I don't really care. I mean, I was sleeping for Heaven's sake. So, I roll a little in the bed, and pull the sheet over my head to go back to sleep. But then I realise that I was _sleeping_ and I sit up so quickly that my head spins. I whine, my head in my hands and when the spinning stops, I finally open my eyes.

There's Jace next to me, and he's in a staring contest with Jon. I'm telling you, blonds are stupid. I slowly get up, feeling Jace's eyes shift from Jon to my back. I walk to Jon, tapping his chest as a good morning. I feel that sleep is still lingering on me. It's like all the sleep I have been missing came back to me all at once.

I rest my sleepy head on Jon's chest for him to support my weight, as I apparently cannot anymore. I ask him, in a very whiny voice, why he so incongruously stopped my marvellous sleep. "What do you want, Jon? We were _sleeping_."

I can tell that Jon just smiled, even though I can't see his face—I just know. He gently rubs my arm and kisses my forehead before he says, "I just need to talk to Jace for a minute."

I completely ignore his serious tone and wiggle my eyebrows at Jon as I say, "Boy on boy action? I want the video."

Jon rolls his eyes and chuckles before I leave them alone to have their boy talks about testicles or whatever boys talk about at eight in the morning. For the second day in the row, I'm in such a good mood, and it last all the way through my shower. But then I remember what happened yesterday and that I don't need to hurry because Jordan is probably not going to come today.

I swear, sometimes I just want to be a deadly bacteria and infect people. Like Maia. She'd be a very good diseased, and an even better deceased. Maybe I should consider anonymously sending her poisoned chocolates. I really don't know what Jordan is doing with her. It's not even about the sex. He says that despite her faults, he loves her. She totally knows it, and she takes advantage of it. I'm not even sure if she loves him. She just likes having him around because Jordan is so nice. I cannot stress that enough. He's so nice that all his hotness disappears and you're just surrounded by his niceness when he's around.

Once I get in the room I officially occupy when I'm at Jon's, I quickly get dressed, and I see that Jordan has been texting me.

 **Angel, don't pay attention to her. She's just jealous because we get along so well. J**

 **I'll make her apologise, I promise. J**

 **Angel, please show me a sign that you didn't jump off a bridge! J**

I smile, shaking my head at his concern. Jordan can be such a Mom sometimes. I slump on my official bed, and quickly reply to him.

 **I'm okay. I was just sleeping, and Jon stupidly woke me up to give Jace a head before he goes. But anyway. I don't want her apologies. I don't care about her. C**

 **Jace and Jon are together? But I thought you guys… J**

 **No, they're not. But Jon woke everyone up because they"Need to talk." Go figure. I'm surrounded by stupidity. Too many blonds around me! When are you coming back to save my brain cells? C**

 **She leaves in a week. Did you sleep with Jace again? J**

 **Yup. Why? C**

 **Just asking. But it's good that you slept. You were a firework yesterday. J**

 **I'm always all about fire! Have you seen my hair? XD C**

 **I'm not sure about that anymore; it's kind of purple, lately. J**

 **That's because of stupid Jace. And I actually kind of like it. C**

 **Of course, you do. By the way, Izzy wants to do a karaoke night Thursday. You in? J**

 **I don't know. Jon is going to his Mom's today. C**

 **So? Come with Jace. Kaelie is coming. J**

 **Alright, alright. Well, I better go, I want to annoy Jon before he leaves. C**

 **You do that. See you later, Angel. J**

 **Same here, Wolfie. C**

I smile at my phone before putting it in my pocket and jumping my way out of the room. I find Jon in the kitchen with his father, and he smiles at me as I walk in. I spot his suitcase in the corner, and I feel a little sad that I'm not going with him. I mean, Jon's Mom is all about fun. I think that she was just not meant to be a Mom. She's too carefree and irresponsible to be a really good mother. And that's why she left Jon to Mr. M., not that I mind. Because she always invites me when Jon goes see her,and we always have the best times together.

But this year, Jon is leaving too early. The anniversary of my father's death is next week, and it is why my Mom always makes sure that she's back at least for this date. We go visit his grave together every year. When she married Luke, I thought that she'd stop going, but she never did. I don't think Luke actually minds. I think he knows that a part of my Mom will always love my father and that he's okay with it. But that's because Luke is amazing. My Mom won the lottery with him.

Jon takes me in his arms and I hug him back because for the first time in years, we're going to be separated for two weeks. It's the end of the world! How am I going to live without him?! Why did his Mom have to find a new fiancé _now_? Why not two weeks ago or in two weeks? It's freaking unfair.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Jon whispers in my hair, and I can tell that he's smirking. That idiot!

"Who said anything about missing you? I'm going to have the time of my life while you're away," I tease and he messes with my hair because he knows I hate it.

"Behave while I'm gone," he tells me, and I mimic him with a very stern face, which make us both laugh. Then Mr. M. says that they should go to the airport, and there goes my Jon.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I was planning on lurking in my house all day long, ranting over and over about Jon's departure, but Jace had a better idea. He proposed that we go to the Zone. Which is quite clever. He'll exercise and I won't be alone. What can I say? Blonds can't _always_ be stupid.

As we're walking there, Jace suddenly asks out of nowhere,"Doesn't it bother you that I call you Pixie?"

"No. Why? You don't like Jace? Because there's no way I'm calling you Jon. Jon is for Jon."

Jace shakes his head, saying that he doesn't mind, and so I explain to him, "I actually like it. Because now when I hear Pixie, I know it's you." It makes me feel special. I've never heard him call me Clary. I am always Pixie. Even when we're intimate—even when we prank one another and he's furious with me. It's always Pixie, and I kind of like it. But it's not like I'm going to tell him, or anything. Let's keep the awkward level to a minimal.

"Yeah, I can't say the same. Everyone calls me Jace," he states, and I have to admit that it's true. Even Mr. M. What can I say? I'm a genius at naming people! Next royal baby, I'm going to name it for sure.

"Because I'm the best at picking nicknames. You should be honoured," I tease as we enter the sports room. Jace chuckles and I leave him with all his toys so I can call my Mom and know how she's doing and all.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

The afternoon went quiet, and I kind of stayed with Jace for most of it. We had dinner with Mr. M., and now we're watching the lamest movie in the history of movies: Paranormal Activity, and at some point, I can't hold it any longer. I just burst out in laughter. I mean, come on! Scare us, already. I babysat kids scarier than this shit. Jace smiles as I laugh, again and again. A sheet is moving by itself. It's so scary. Whatever.

When the movie is over, I straighten up and Jace tilts his head to me. He seems kind of conflicted, but, hey, I'm not going to make him talk about things he doesn't want to talk about. I know how much it sucks when people force the emotions out of you.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Jace."

"You're not staying here?"

"No, I'm gonna lurk around my house. Maybe I'll clean a little."

He nods and gets up to walk me to the door, as if I'm some stupid girl. I'm about to walk to my house, which is literally next door. What can happen, _really_?! His voice stops me, "Pixie?" I turn to look at him and give him my full attention. He continues,"Can you stay with me, tonight?"

"Pardon me?"

"Two nights you were by my side, and two nights I slept like a baby. You're like a teddy bear fighting off my nightmares."

"I'm a teddy bear?" I chuckle and he shakes his head a little with a small smile as he passes a hand in his golden hair. Stupid silky golden hair, might I add.

"More like a medicine. But whatever it is…" He stops himself, frowning and I tiptoe myself to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go sleep then."

We walk to his room and we awkwardly lay on his bed. I mean, it's not like we actually planned this before. We just happened to fall asleep with each other around. But now, it just sounds awkward. _Really awkward_.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Jace says in the dark, and I sigh of relief. I'm not the only one.

"Totally. Maybe I should go to the garage and bring the hammer here to knock you down with it."

Jace chuckles and I end up wondering if he has his dimple smile while doing so. I silently wait a little and then I realise that I'm still wearing my day clothes so I get up and say, "I'll go look for that hammer."

I go to Jon's room and put on his shirt that I use as pyjamasbefore I walk back to Jace's room. But before entering, I suddenly become too self-conscious and I think that I should invest in _real_ pyjamas. Like ones with trousers. As I enter his room, I notice that Jace switched on the light and also changed into his pyjama. Actual pyjamas with trousers and a shirt. His eyes travel to my bare thighs, and I stick my tongue to him to make him look elsewhere. "Sue me if you don't like it."

"I never said that," he replies, his eyes now fixed on my face and I walk to his bed to sit on it. I swear his intense staring is getting to be too much. I feel like he can see every single one of my pores.

"You staring doesn't make it any less awkward."

"Maybe you should tell me a bedtime story," he smirks, and I smirk back as he lays back on his bed, expectantly waiting for his story. Can you tell a boy that he's being cute? Because right now, freaking cuteness is lying beside me.

I lie in the bed and turn so I'm on my stomach, and I tell the best tale ever. "There once lived a girl, A prince asked for her hand in marriage. She refused and she lived happily ever after. _The end._ "

Jace chuckles and I proudly smile before I lean over him to switch off his light. As I'm about to lie back next to him, his hands firmly grip my waist and steady me above him. Even if it's pitch dark in his room, I can still feel him staring at me, and suddenly, his lips are on mines, I was really not expecting that! I came here as a teddy bear, not as an inflatable doll. I mean, I wouldn't mind, Jace is great, but mister M. is in the house, and I never do anything when he's in the house. It just seems wrong, somehow.

And just like that, Jace lets go of me. I don't even move as I try to understand what just happened, and after endless seconds of silence, I finally ask, " _What was that_!?" This isn't what was supposed to happen. What was this kiss doing here out of nowhere?

"Just my goodnight kiss after my bedtime story," Jace replies, and I can almost see his smirk back on his face. It's like this fucker did that on purpose, just to embarrass me. This is _so_ Jace. It's like he lives to make me feel weird. You know, it's not the awkward weird, it's not the weird weird, it's just weird. Jace weird. Sometimes he's just infuriating, but it's not annoying. Do I even make any sense?

"Well, next time give me a warning. This was freaky as Hell," I say with a shudder. I mean, it _was_. It's not something I was expecting. _Really_! Did I mention that before?

Little by little, Jace's breathing softens and at some point, he's sleeping beside me. I just stay there, thinking on how weird it is that I managed to sleep for two nights straights with Jace. Not that I mind, especially when he snuggles against me and takes me in his arms like he's doing right now. I mean, they're really nice and I like to be in them.

I don't really know how, but I too fall asleep. But I wake up to go to the bathroom because my bladder is fucking stupid and can't hold it through the night. When I come back in Jace's bedroom, he's thrashing all over the place. I walk to him and shake him, but he doesn't wake up. I shake him more forcefully, but he keeps thrashing, so I bitch slap him. He abruptly sits up and looks completely lost, frightened and desperate.

His eyes are all over the place, and I shush him down. His breathing is fast, as if he just ran a race. I hear him swallow hard, and I instinctively take him in my arms to rock him like I would have done with a child. He wraps his arms around me, and his hands grip my shirt in my back as his whole body tenses.

We stay like that for probably a good hour, and when his breathing is finally regular, he loosens his grip. "I'm sorry, Pixie."

"You should really stop apologising all the time. It's getting ridiculous." I noticed that he does that a lot. Apologise over nothing and everything. It's like he's apologising for being alive. I can still sense how tense he is, and I feel really bad for him.

"I guess I'm not very good medicine after all," I tease, and I can feel him chuckle against me. Even though he loosens his grip around me, he still doesn't let me go, and I don't really point that out because I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. And his arms are kind of nice, like I said. They're strong and warm and somehow comforting. And they're Jace's. Anyway, I like them.

"I guess I'm too messed up for you to work on me all the time," he says with a small voice.

I reassure him with a confident voice, "You're not messed up, Jace. Your past is. It's not the same thing."

He tilts his head a little, and now his lips are against my neck, slightly tickling me as he whispers, "Do you really think so, Pixie? After all, you know nothing about me."

"I know that you're stupid." He chuckles, his chest shaking against mine. "I know that you're a bad dancer. I know that you don't smile often, but when you really do, there's this little dimple growing on your left cheek. I know that your fingers are fucking magical. And I know that despite everything that you think, you are kind."

He chuckles again and I know it's out of sarcasm. His hands finally let go of me, and he lets himself fall back on the bed, making me lay on top of him, as he says, "If you think that I am kind, maybe it means that you are the stupid one."

"Really?"

"Really," he repeats with conviction and I just roll my eyes. Jace really likes self-pity, apparently.

"Well tell me why you are not kind," I demand, ready to prove my point, and I can feel him tense a little beside me.

He stays silent for a while and I cross my hands over my chest, making him heave as he says, "Because I wanted to destroy you when I first met you. You, Jon, and Valentine; this perfect little life you seemed to have. I wanted to storm in and destroy every single inch of happiness that you had."

I move away from him and get off the bed to kneel right next to his head. I just want to see his eyes, and because it's fucking night, I don't have any other choice than to take this position. Slowly I bring my hand to his hair and I tell him, "That's not being unkind, it's being human. Jealousy is human. You wanted something you didn't have and because you thought you couldn't have it, you wanted to destroy it. It's being human."

"So if I admit that I fucked up, will you recognise me as your God?" he retorts, and I can almost picture his smirk.

I smirk back, and I mess with his hair as I point out, "Nah. A God can't be stupid."

He picks me up and makes me lay back next to him in the bed. I can feel his eyes on me and I try to take his mind out of his worries and nightmares.

"What you actually need is a girl. You know, someone who will take over your mind and make you forget about everything but her."

He shifts a little in the bed and I know he's staring at the ceiling. I'm waiting for him to say something, but as he stays silent I enumerate his possibilities. "I don't know many girls, actually. I know Kaelie, but she's off limits. Alec's sister is pining after this Simon guy or whatever. Maia is, unfortunately for him, with Jordan. And even if she wasn't, I wouldn't direct you to her, she's a bitch. Maybe we should wait for Jon. He'll be able to tell you more about girls than me."

Jace doesn't say anything for a while, so I rest my head back on the pillow, thinking that he managed to fall back asleep. I try to do the same, because Jace by some miracle soothes down my own anxiety and pain that I always have around the period of my father's death. Suddenly, he murmurs, "Pixie?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to fix me up with a girl."

"Okay, Jace."

He shuffles a little and takes me in his arms. He turns me so we're spooning, and then he strongly wraps his arm around my stomach as he playfully asks, "You want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Jace, you can't dance. I'm sure you can't sing either."

He chuckles and strokes my hair to make me sleep as he hums the melody to the song we 'waltzed' to. I smile and slowly drift to the sleep he brought me to for the past two nights.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

I wake up to someone pecking my arms and I smile at the feeling. I mean, it _is_ nice to wake up with kisses. I shift a little and I feel something that I wasn't expecting in my back. I blink my eyes open, and I see Jace staring down at me with lust, as if he's about to eat me up. Not that I would mind.

"Morning, beautiful," he says, caressing a few strands of hair away from my face, and I roll my eyes at the ridiculous words.

"You don't have to give me compliments for me to put out, Jace."

He shakes his head a little, with a small smile on his lips, and then he leans to peck my neck, all the way to my ear. At first, I completely enjoy it—hey, it's Maestro Fucking Jace we're talking about—but then I remember that it's Sunday, which means Mister M. is in the house.

I let out a small moan as Jace takes one of my boobs in his hand, playing with my nipple under my shirt, and then I try to reason him. "Jace, it's Sunday."

"Your point?" he asks, sucking on my collarbone. I have to bite my lip to repress another moan. Stupid Jace! I can feel his stupid boa constrictor getting even bigger than it humanly should.

I wisely explain in a low whisper. "Mister M. is in the house."

"Your point?" Jace repeats, his fingers busy hardening my other nipple as he his teeth are grazing my ear. And it feels so fucking good, and I should really stop this before something awkward happens. Like, I don't know, _Mr. M. walking in on us_!

" _Jace_ …" I say, but it's more a whine than a statement. Really, what a stupid body I have. It's unable to block out the pleasure and listen to reason.

" _Pixie_ …" Jace lowly growls in my ear, and just by his tone, I can tell that he wants it even more than me. "Don't make me beg for it," he says. Then he hovers over me and trails his hand to my core, discovering how turned on I already am. Why am I so weak when it comes to Maestros? It is kind of unfair.

"I want you," Jace softly murmurs in my ear, his hard-on pressed against my thigh while his fingers start playing fucking music in me. I bite my lips, but a moan still escapes and Jace keeps on playing the fucking Ride of the Valkyries in me with his fucking magical fingers.

"Jace, stop," I try to reasonably say, but _really_? Who am I kidding? I'm not fooling anyone here, not even myself. Why does he have to have such magical fingers? This is so unfair.

"I want you, Pixie." Jace utters once again, but this time, his voice is hoarse with lust and desire, as if it hurt for him to say those words again. I don't really reply anything, mostly because I'm too scared of the noise that could come out of my mouth, and so I buck my hips to him, which makes him lean forward and kiss me.

Jace grinds against me, his hand looking for something in his nightstand, and my stupid body bucks to him again. That alone makes him moan. His lips leave mine to nibble my ear before he lowly growls, "You have no fucking idea. I'd want you to…that you'd be…" I think I'll never know because he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he resumes kissing me with force and urgency as his fingers are sending me to another dimension. If he's not careful, I'm going to finish on his flicking fingers.

I'm so fucking close. I know he can tell because his other hand is coming to cover my mouth and he buried himself in me in one swift motion, softly growling in my hair as I whimper as noiselessly as I can. I really have no self-control over my urges. I move my hips and he starts pumping into me, but this time he keeps looking at me as he thrusts in short and quick movements. His hand slowly lifts up to cup my face, and then he softly kisses me.

But the kiss doesn't stay soft for long, and the more he thrusts, the more passionate it gets. I start trembling under him, feeling that I'm about to climax, and Jace stops kissing me. He keeps thrusting, harder and quicker, and I'm completely lost to the sensations he's making me feel. He brings his hand to cover my mouth as I climax so hard that I feel a cramp growing in my left foot. Jace cums right after me, collapsing on top of me in a satisfied heave.

We stay like that for a few moments, Jace pecking my face and shoulders and then he rolls on the side. He swiftly gets rid of his condom, and then he turns to look at me with a small smile. His dimple-smile. I weakly smile back and whine, "Jace, we're supposed to get out of bed, you know. It's the morning."

"It's the day of the Lord. We're supposed to be lazy," he replies, matter-of-factory, removing a strand of hair from my face, and I roll my eyes.

"Tsk." I sit up and massage my foot to relax my cramp as much as I can.

Jace asks me with a concerned voice, "Did I hurt you?"

"Come on, Jace. I know you have a boa constrictor, and all. But you need an anaconda to hurt me where I'm hurt."

"The difference being?"

"Boa constrictors are huge, anacondas are long."

Jace chuckles in my back and I grimace as I massage my foot. And that's when I realise that for the first time of my life, I stayed focused on the sex I was having and I didn't overanalyse it as usual. I just enjoyed what was happening, and so I turn and brightly smile to Jace.

"Not to boost your ego or something, but that was the best sex I ever had," I say getting up and tying my hair up. Jace looks at me, about to say something, but then he represses himself of doing so and just smirks. I wink at him and leave his room to go take a burning shower in order to help my aching cramp.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

Do you know the definition of awkward? Have you ever been in a situation so awkward that dying seems like a better option? Well, that's what I'm living right now. We're sitting through lunch with Mr. M. and Jace, and I can't bring myself to look away from my plate. I mean geez! Jace actually managed to make me do what Jon never did. Part of me is hoping that Mr. M. was out at the market or something, but deep down I know it's just wishful thinking. I just hope that we were quiet enough.

"Did you stay here this night, Clary?" Mr. M. asks me, and I look deeper into my plate to hide the blush creeping on my face. I nod, pretending to be oh so concentrated on my broccoli. I quickly glance at Jace and when I see him smirk at me, I tighten my jaw and violently plant my fork in my broccoli.

Mr. M. clears his throat and then casually asks, "How is your competition coming up?"

Finally something I can feel comfortable with. I grimace as I recall that stupid Maia is here for a week and I complain, "Bad. I'm about to lose my partner for a whole week. If only murder was legal here..." I threateningly trail off, looking murderously at the broccoli on my fork.

Jace excuses himself and leaves the table. All of my fantasies about killing Maia leave with him, and we're back in the awkwardness. It's even more uncomfortable now. Can I just say? I freaking hate Jace right now— first for seducing me in the morning, and second for leaving all alone with Mr. M.

"Clary?" Mr. M. says in a worried tone, and I have no other choice than to look at him. He gently smiles, and then he continues, "Be careful. A dark alley is not the only place you can get hurt."

"Don't worry Mr. M. I learned my lesson."

"I'm talking about emotional hurt, Clary."

I frown, but before I can ask him what he's talking about, his phone rings. He swiftly answers and I get up and wash the dishes. As I'm drying the last plate Mr. M. informs me that he's going out for a walk and I smile to him, repressing the smirk that tries to make an appearance on my face. As soon as he leaves, I text Jon and tell him that his Dad has already gone to his secret lover.

I'm about to go back home when I hear "Comptine d'un Autre Été" playing on the piano. I walk to the library, intrigued, and there I see Jace playing the melody on which I discovered that he has two left feet.

He doesn't see me right away, but when he does, Jace smirks at me and abruptly changes the melody to Carmina Burana. I grin at him, finally unveiling the mystery behind the fingers (what did I say about musicians?) and I tell him, "That's why you have magical fingers."

"I do, don't I?" He shows off, and I take off my shoes. I mean, as much as I'm powerless against maestros, it's nothing against Mozart. I always dance on Mozart, and if you don't like it, it's the same. I'm still going to dance.

Jace doesn't say anything, and as the peak of the music is coming, I'm twirling on my points until I fall on the floor because that stupid idiot dragged it more than he should have. Stupid Jace. I smile at the ceiling, and Jace asks, "Where's Valentine?"

"Out with his lady friend that he doesn't want to bring here," I inform him. He's now playing the Für Elise, but I can feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to go on.

"They've been together for two years, and Jon has never seen her. Mr. M. never mentioned her even once. Maybe it's because she's really young—or really old."

"Or a dude," Jace says with a chuckle and I laugh back. Sure, Mr. M. is gay and the world is a happy meadow of Dolphins and unicorns. But I still go down that road with Jace.

"Or an alien."

We laugh and Jace stops playing, his arms lingering against the piano in the same way that they've been lingering against the alter bar at the Zone when I first saw him there. I look back at the ceiling and close my eyes, appreciating the quietude of this moment I'm having with Jace.

"Pixie?" he asks after a few long minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your father?"

This makes me lose my breath. I know I should have been expecting this question after Maia's little intervention yesterday, but I was kind of hoping that as long as I wouldn't ask about him, he wouldn't ask about me. It's not that I'm depressed about his death or anything it's just that this time of the year is hard for me. My Dad loved me like a father should love his child, and even though there's Luke and Mr. M. now, it's still not the same.

"He was killed by a notorious serial killer," I say, my eyes still closed, and Jace doesn't say anything. I know that he's looking for something cliché to tell me, so I clear it up for him by saying,"Cancer."

"That explains the night shows," he says and I hear him move to sit next to me. He picks up my head and puts it on his laps to gently stroke my hair, and I have to admit it is nice. Maybe I was a kitty in another life and that's why I just like being pet—especially by magical fingers.

"What happened to yours?" I ask back, curious to know if his night terrors have anything to do with his parents.

"He killed my Mom, and then he killed himself." Something in the tone of his voice catches my attention. It's like he's living the even over again, right in front of his eyes.

I frown a little, hesitant to push him any further, but then I still ask, "You were there?"

"I was there," he affirms with a sad tone. "And I didn't do anything to stop him. Talk about cowardliness."

"It's not—"

" _Don't_ ," he curtly cuts me off. "I know I could have saved my Mom and I didn't. _Nothing_ you could say can change that."

I open my eyes and look at him. Strangely, I was expecting him to look at the ceiling or the window, but he's looking at me. I stare back before I sit up and take his face in my hands. "Then it's all your fault. Is this what you want me to say?" He tries to look away, but I don't let him. "It's not like you knew what your father wanted to do. Maybe you would have died trying to protect your Mom."

"Maybe it would have been better," he snarls, and I have to refrain myself for slapping the stupidity out of him.

"Oh really? Letting your mother have her last image be of her son dying in her arms? Or worse, letting your mother survive without you? What kind of human being are you to wish a parent to outlive their child?"

"But—"

"Fuck that, Jace! What happened is supposed to make you stronger. I know it's hard. I'm not saying forget about the pain, I'm just saying live through the pain. Turn your pain in what you want and don't let it overrule you!" I breathe in deeply and close my eyes, realising how hypocritical I just sounded, so I murmur,"At least, not all the time."

I open my eyes, and Jace is sternly staring at me, so I weakly smile at him and gently peck his lips. Just to help him move on. Just to show him that there's more than pain in this unfair and cruel world. Just because I like the feeling of his lips on mines.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ Yup, a new chapter, hope you liked it. Tell me all**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Jace wanted to say when they were having sex?**

 **` 2. And what did Jon wanted to talk about?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	10. What Is This?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ So I want to say something first ‼️Thank you to everyone for supporting me and all. I just want to tell you guys, I am usually not a person who lets anyone or anything bring me down, or get to me. 99% of the time, everything one would tell, or say to me would go right through me and not affect me. Mostly because I know who I am, and that it took me too long to be proud of who I am to let anyone make me feel bad about myself like that or for what I stand for. Just like I said, it was only very upsetting to receive 12 emails of pure negativity all at once when I was already having a bad day. That review took me at my 01%, so it upset me. But honestly, that very same night, I was already over it. It wasn't even about what that person said, it was mostly because of the bad timing. So yeah. Know that I've been writing as long as I can remember. I'm not pretending to be Shakespeare, but I am aspiring to become a write. What that person said did not make me stop writing. I don't think anyone could ever make me stop writing, even if they try very hard. If I write on this website, it's because I love writing. I do not get paid or anything for this; and if I didn't love writing I wouldn't post anything on this website and I would only focus on my novels. So yeah, just a little break to myself; but still I love you all guys, and I cannot thank you enough for the support you gave me. You are all amazing broccolis.‼️**

 **~ Now, that being said, I am sorry for having taken so long to update. I have a little less time for Fanfic, lately. So updates won't be as regular as before. I will try to always update at least one story a week, and will use Road Trippin' as a mean to tell all the guest reviewers which story I updated wishing the week.**

 **~ And see, this chapter is fairly long to make up for the long wait.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: What Is This (11,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 **The Hall of Mountain King — Apocalyptica (you have to know this one to picture the scene)**

 **Gasolina — Daddy Yankee**

 **A French song, I'm not saying the title because I'm evil, and I don't want you to google the lyrics. :P**

 **Mordred's Lullaby — by Heather Dale**

 **Tainted Love — Marylyn Manson (you really have to know this one too to picture the scene)**

 **Don't cha — Pussycat Dolls**

 **.**

We're watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and I can't help but think that I should have insisted on another movie. Because I know I'm stuck on watching _the Fellowship of the Ring_ all over again later this week. Jon gave me tickets to go see the movie playing live with an orchestra, saying that it was a surprise that he had been planning for Pixie, and that he didn't want her to go alone since he was going away.

It's so funny to watch Pixie as she watches the movies. She's _so_ into them. She even gives me the director's cut as she tells me all the little secrets of the movies. Like who was originally casted, or the first scene that was shot, or the difficulties of making a particular scene. It's like she made the movie herself, or something. But that's nothing compared to her rambling about the differences between the books and the movies. I swear, it's like she's from the freaking Shire. I'm sure she was a hobbit in another life.

At some point in the middle of the Two Towers I ask her, "So, let me guess. Your favourite character is sexy Legolas?"

"That useless elf? Are you out of your stupid mind?" she scoffs with indignation. "My favourite character is Smaug! Plus he's way sexier than Legolas," she lightly adds, her eyes sparkling of delight as she mentions the dragon. I sadly shake my head and tell her with more accuracy, "I meant out of the characters who actually have an impact on the One Ring."

"Smaug has _everything_ to do with the One Ring," she snaps at me, her eyes never leaving the screen as a flashback of Boromir and Faramir plays before us. "Without him, Bilbo would never have been hired as a burglar. So, he never would have found the One Ring. He never would have left it to Frodo. The Fellowship would never have been formed, and that's just from the good guy's point of view. From the bad guys, the One Ring would either never been found, thanks to sneaky Gollum, either. Or it would have been immediately found and Sauron would be ruling Middle Earth by now."

Geez, she really thought this through. She should probably major in Hobbits-arry if such things exists. Or she should invent that subject to teach it to people.

"Well, I still think he's a shitty dragon," I tease, and it looks like she's having an aneurysm. She sucks in a sharp breath of air, and she looks at me as if I just said that kittens and sharks would make cute babies. She studies my face, her movie completely forgotten, and it seems that she's internally debating on whether she should try to kill me or not.

But then, she sadly shakes her head and looks back at the screen as the men of Rohan are riding with a ranger, a dwarf and an elf, and she mumbles under her breath. "Stupid, _stupid_ blond. I'm going to end up institutionalized before the end of the week with him by my side."

I chuckle and elbow her, eager to tease her even more. "Legolas is not stupid. And he's blond."

"Legolas belongs to a specie in extinction. He can't afford to be stupid," she points out, looking at me as if I am some five years old who needs to be taught everything. "Besides, when was the last time you saw a stupid elf?"

"So, if I tell you I'm part Elvish, will you consider admitting that I'm not that stupid?"

"You have two left feet, Jace. You are definitely not part Elvish. Maybe part Orc, or Goblin, but _definitely_ not Elvish," she says with a victorious grin. I grin back, pointing my whole body as I say, "Goblin? Do you need glasses? Have you been paying attention at my body?"

"A queer Orc, then?" she playfully retorts, sticking her tongue out at me, and I tackle her on the couch to tickle her. Once again, she bursts in a silent laughter as soon as my fingers touch her sides, and so I quickly stop, not really eager to have a repeat of her almost dying on my arms.

We stay a moment like that, with me on her, as Gollum sings and happily kills a fish, and my eyes automatically fly to her lips, so I bluntly sit up, refocusing all my attention to the movie. Pixie sits up in a more natural movement, her green eyes on me for a moment. But then she focuses her attention on the screen, and when the second movie ends, she gets up to put the third one.

As she sits back next to me, I think of the kiss she gave me in the afternoon. It was just weird, and not the in the way that Pixie normally is, like doing the split while she's on the phone, or fixating on broccoli. It was just… _weird_. And even though I never expected her to kiss me, I kind of wanted her to do it again.

I don't really pay attention to the last movie, and, from the corner of my eye, I can see Pixie as she does everything in her power to fight against slumber which is pretty funny since she apparently knows the movie by heart. She mouths the words at the same time as the characters, and she even insists on watching the credits, but that's when she falls asleep like a baby.

I take her in my arms to bring her upstairs, because sleeping on the couch is not very good for her back—especially since she's a dancer, and all. But once there, I hesitate in taking her to her room or mine. I mean, I like the sensation of sleeping. And Pixie magically brings this to me. She even manages to soothe down my nightmares when I have them. I also like the feeling of her sleeping against me. So, I take her to my room, her head lolling against my chest like the small and delicate thing she is.

I lay her on my bed, and then go back to the door to close it, but at this moment, Valentine appears in the frame. His eyes automatically go to Pixie lying in my bed, sleeping and oblivious of her surrogate father looking at me with the conflict of making a scene or letting it go. Please, let it go. Turn away and shut the door.

"Jace? Can I talk to you for a second?" Valentine asks in retreat from the doorframe. He is _so_ not letting it go. I follow him, wondering where he's actually standing. I mean, he didn't seem to mind Jon sleeping with Pixie, so what's his problem?

"I don't want to intervene in your lives as you experience it, but I won't let you use Clary to take your anger out, Jace. I don't want to know what's going on between the three of you, but I'd appreciate it very much if you don't play with her emotions. Clary is someone really fragile, and she doesn't need the troubles that you could put on her—especially not now."

I don't really reply, mostly because there's nothing to say, and I go back to my room, but instead of lying in my bed, I kneel and look at Pixie's peaceful face. What happened to her for everyone to think that she's so fragile? She's anything but fragile, even physically. She looks like a doll, but she has the strength of a bull and abs as hard as a rock. I felt them first hand.

Pixie is like a…vigilante. She makes me feel safe. Isn't it ironic and weird? That ridiculously small Pixie makes me feel safe when I'm taller and stronger than her. But she does. I feel safe to feel anything that I want to feel. I'm not afraid of being sad or angry about my parents. It's like she allows me to be myself around her.

I let my finger run along her arm, barely brushing her soft and milky skin. She really needs to eat some vitamins. She's so pale she's soon going to pass for a ghost. Pixie, the Devil/ghost/weird girl. Seriously, I should consider putting food inside of her, beside broccoli. I'm still staring at her when she stirs a little in her sleep, and her eyes slightly flutter open, before she frowns as she sees me looking at her with wide awake eyes.

"Jace?" She says with her sexy, hoarse voice full of sleep. I swear her voice is a fucking turn on in itself. I could get an instant boner just by hearing her voice hoarse like that. She props herself on her elbows and questions with incomprehension: "What are you doing on the floor?"

"You pushed me off," I tease because there is no way in Hell I'll tell her that I was creepily staring at her in her sleep. It's creepy as fuck to do so, and even more to admit doing it. Pixie grins of satisfaction and rolls to take as much space as her minuscule body will allow (which is actually nothing), and she beams. "Good."

I get up, scoffing, and effortlessly push her so I can lie in the bed beside her. As soon as I'm under the covers, Pixie snuggles against me and she murmurs, "You're so damn hot, Jace."

"I know. You don't need to remind me," I grin, and she slightly taps my chest. I chuckle because I know she can hit harder, and I wrap my arms around her. We stay silent for a while, and I think that she went back to sleep, but then out of nowhere she says, "I remember that day when ducks could talk."

" _What_?" She _is_ insane, even when she's half asleep. Completely crazy. Who says that? Especially about ducks? Like those evil things aren't creepy enough, she has to wish that they could talk. She tilts her head up, before she lifts herself up and I can feel her staring down on me as she replies. "You'll have to learn to not pay attention to my incoherent rambling. You'll lose your sanity, otherwise."

"What a pair we make. I am turning you stupid, and you are turning me insane," I tease, and Pixie softly chuckles, making her curls caress my chest, teasingly tickling me. My hand trails her right arm on its own, all the way until I cup her face and I can feel her cheek burning in my palm.

"Tomorrow we're definitely staying at my place," she suddenly says, rolling onto her side and taking the covers with her. I frown. What did I do wrong to make her bluntly go away like that?

"You don't like it in here?" I ask, trying to understand the maze that is Pixie's brain and sitting up to stare at her. This girl is so confusing.

"I do. But I don't like you making me horny and not being able to do anything about it because mister M. is in the house," she grumbles, lying on her back and I move a strand of her wild hair away from her face. It's sad because the colour purple is starting to fade away. I liked her purple; she looked like she is from a cartoon.

"I make you horny?" I smirk as I place myself on her, my hand automatically flying to her thighs, trying to squirm under her shorts. I'd be lying if I'd say that she doesn't affect me too, but it's always good to know that I'm not the only one turned on, here.

She wraps her hand around my wrist when I get dangerously close to her core after unbuttoning her shorts, and she scowls. "You had me _once_ , Jace. I'm not having sex again with mister M. in the house."

I try to retake possession of my hand, but like I said, Pixie is damn strong. So, I lean forward and kiss her collarbone, just on the spot I know she's extremely sensitive to. Her grip on my hand tightens considerably and I tell her, "You know, we don't need to have sex for me to help with your horniness."

I start sucking on her skin, fighting for the liberation of my hand, but Pixie quickly gets up, letting go of my hand and leaving the bed. I end up on my stomach, surprised by Pixie's swiftness, and when I turn my head to her, Pixie says, "I'll go in Jon's room."

"Why? Do you think I won't stop if you ask me to?" I reply because she makes it sound like I would rape her to satisfy my needs if she doesn't go away right now. I know we both know how screwed I am, but I'm still human. You know. I'm not _that_ abominable.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure I'll ask you to. This morning proved well enough that I'm not really good at saying no to your magical fingers. Better safe than being caught."

I chuckle and lay back in the bed, locking my hands behind my head as I tell her: "I won't touch you as long as Valentine is around. Promise." Still, she doesn't hop back in the bed, so I tell her, "Please, stay. I need my teddybear." It's not so much that I crave for sleep. I slept enough for at least the next couple of weeks. It's just that I like having her beside me in my bed. I guess I'm in need of affection, or human contact, or whatever it is called.

Pixie debates with herself, and then she comes back into bed, and lay beside me, her little face turned to me as she says with a playful smile, "You must be very messed up to want to have sex with a teddy bear."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

I wake up to a phone buzzing somewhere on the floor, and I feel Pixie shuffle away from my arms, cursing about stupid blonds. Once she has the phone in her hand, she snuggles back against my chest and she picks up with a very warm and welcoming phrase: "You'd better be dying or in labour, you idiotic blond."

I hear Jon's muffled voice, and Pixie opens big goggling eyes at whatever he tells her. She tilts her head up to me and her eyes avert to look at the clock, so I do too. And it's freaking two in the afternoon! What happened to us?! I know we went to sleep late; it was around three in the morning when the trilogy ended, but still. How did we let a whole morning pass?

"You're excused," Pixie reluctantly concedes, and then she moves a little so her face is at the level of mine. "Hold on, I'm FaceTiming you."

And without so much as a warning, she switches her phone and our sleepy faces appear on the screen. Jon is waving at us, bathed in Nevadan sunlight and I nod to him making Pixie roll her eyes. She once pointed out that it was stupid, so I always do it when she's around, just to annoy her.

"How's your Mom? What's her future husband like?" Pixie asks with a bright smile and Jon grimaces, glancing around and scratching the back of his head. I take it that he's not very fond of his Mom's new beau.

"He's…not going to last long," Jon finishes, shaking his head sadly, and Pixie laughs. The both of them exchange a look that says more than their words, but I don't really know what they're telling one another. You know, I don't have that telepathy professor X thing in me.

"Is he hot?" Pixie asks after this brief silent conversation. Jon shrugs, his blue eyes on me as he answers. "He looks like James Dean, only older."

"Okay, I'm taking the next flight to Nevada!" Pixie squeals, and Jon and I both roll our eyes. Pixie can be so… _Pixie_ sometimes.

"He has Hodor's personality, though," Jon warns with a snicker and Pixie shrugs, unimpressed by this new piece of information.

"I don't care." She lightly retorts. "You don't have sex with people for their personalities. Or I'd never had had sex with you, Jon!"

"That's hilarious, Clary," Jon sarcastically replies, his eyes shooting daggers at Pixie. She sticks her tongue to him (what a shocker), grinning, and Jon ads, "I think I'm going to stay longer in Nevada, after all."

"I don't mind. Jace is nicer than you. He lets me watch the Lord of the Rings without whining and he lets me eat broccoli without glaring at me," she says with a bright smile. Jon looks back at me with more intensity. His eyes look now like X-rays, and after two unending seconds, he points out, "That's because you didn't try to kill him with one."

" _Once_ , Jon! It was forever ago! And you're still here, alive and annoying," Pixie exclaims and I turn my head to her, narrowing my eyes at the impossibility of what I just heard.

"How can you try to kill someone with broccoli?"

"The most armless weapons are the best. Didn't you ever watch the Horribly Slow Murder with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon?"

I shake my head and Pixie brings her hand to her mouth, gasping loudly in shock. It's like I just told her that I don't know who Hannibal Lector is.

"Jon, I have to go. I need to cultivate Jace! Then we can plot together and find an efficient way to kill you."

Jon chuckles and Pixie hangs up, throwing the phone away to snuggle back against me. I don't do anything, and she tilts her head up. "You know what time it is?"

"I'll never see a broccoli the same way, now," I tell her in the same time. I mean, really? She _really_ did try to kill someone with broccoli. Who does that?

"Please, don't tell me you're going to fixate on that. I didn't even try killing you with one," she whines, and I don't point out that she did threaten to in the middle of sex. It's not that I'm holding the grudge or something. It's just that it was fucking weird!

I shrug so I don't have to promise not to tease her about it (because let's be honest, I am so going to tease her about it), and Pixie sits up to place herself on top of me. Once she's comfortably on my lap, she takes her top off and leans to sultrily whisper in my ear: "If it's Monday, and it's two in the afternoon, it means that no one is in the house."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

Pixie gave me the keys to her sports room where I really unleashed myself. Not that I really need exhaustion with all the sleep I managed to get, but…I'm feeling slightly confused. The thing is, I don't know what I'm confused about. So, I asked Pixie for the keys in order to ease this confusion, though, it's still here.

I've been staying at Pixie's for three days, and I kind of like the rhythm of life she has. She just lives. She doesn't care about schedules and stuff. It's funny to live with Pixie, actually. She does a lot of weird things. She always dances. _Always_ , even when there's no music playing. She's always twirling around and trying to get me to dance with her, but she quickly gives up when she sees how useless I am at dancing.

So, when I enter her house as if it was mine, and hear the muffled sound of music coming from the basement, I follow it, knowing that I'll find her dancing. She is, on _'The Hall of the Mountain King_ '. It's not the usual classical version; this version is darker and more stressful somehow. It's full of cellos. I glance toward the radio and see an album of Apocalyptica, allowing me to understand that Pixie is dancing to a cover made by this band.

Pixie follows the notes, standing on her pointes. She's wearing a red tutu and a black ballerina corset. Her hair is completely wild, flying around. It's the moment of the famous notes that Disney so easily used in Fantasia, and Pixie just walks on her pointes to the rhythm of the cellos. But when the percussions start to get involved, she starts spinning on herself before falling on the peak of the music.

She graciously gets up, waving her arms one after another to the music, and as soon as the cellos start speeding, she spins on the pointe of her left leg, helping her spin with her right foot every three time laps.

The percussions get wild with the cellos, and Pixie changes her routine of spinning. She does demi-pointe and turns around and around, her hair flying in the air and her arms up in the air each at the time. Her face is expressing madness, as if something is trying to capture her, but all that captures me is her red tutu becoming a blur of red and her red hair forming a smoke of red around her head.

And finally, it's the final notes, and Pixie graciously falls on the floor, her legs crossed and her arms spread. Then she tilts her head up to me and smiles, getting up and jumping to me. Once she is next to me, she takes my hand with that rare smile that lights up her whole face, and I frown at her sudden enthusiasm. You never know what she can be up to.

"Let's dance," she says as reggeaton music starts… _Gasolina_ , or something. As if I would ever try to move on that music. And what's with her playlist? How can she go from revisited classical to reggeaton, like that?

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a dancer?" I remind her as she puts herself in front of me and takes my hands to set them on her hips. I am definitely not a dancer, and even more so to this kind of music.

Pixie starts to rock her hips to the music, but I don't move, which makes scowl up at me. "Jace, how many times will I have to tell you that dancing is like fucking?" She has said this more than once, and she knows that I hate it when she does. Because it means that she's implying I'm not as good of a fuck as I could be if I was dancing. Thank God she never had sex with Jordan, or I'd be hearing about him 24/7.

"Could you dance to unfamiliar music?" I ask, planting my golden eyes in her green emeralds, in the hope that she'll say no and that I'll be free of her endlessly asking me to dance with her. She shrugs and points the radio to me, saying, "Go ahead."

I look for a song I am sure she won't know, and I take her hands in mines as I start to waltz. It's a French song from another generation, and I can tell by the way she frowns that she doesn't know it. I sing the song by heart, even though I never really tried to learn the lyrics.

Pixie actually leads the dance, her eyes closed as she feels the music. But I keep my eyes open, looking at her as I sing this completely inappropriate song. Her head gently rests on my chest as I keep singing the stupid French song, but I don't really think about the song. I only think of her against me, and on how I can actually feel her heart beating against my chest.

When the chorus comes in, she walks out of my arms, spinning and keeping one of her hands in mine, and so I help her spin again, and again before I take her back in my arms and enhance a second waltz together. We dance without really thinking about it—just listening to the music, and when the song is over, neither of us move or say anything for a while. Pixie is still in my arms, her green eyes now boring into mine, and after a few minutes, she asks in a low whisper: "What's the song about?"

"Passion," I say darkly, finally letting go of her and sitting on the floor.

She doesn't reply, and I keep my eyes closed as I can hear her moving around and suddenly I can feel that there's something warm in front of me. I open my eyes and look at her as she smiles down at me, a mug in her hands. She kneels and puts the drink in my hands, saying: "Hot cocoa is good against the blues."

I chuckle, and she removes a strand of hair from my face. I can feel her eyes on me, and I know what she wants to say. She wants to tell me that she's here if I want to talk about it, like everyone else always says, but she doesn't say that at all. She actually says, "If you look very closely, you have girl's eyelashes. That is _unfair_! Why are your eyelashes so damn long?!"

I look up to meet her eyes, seeing frank indignation in them and without knowing what takes over me, I lean forward to kiss her. She gasps, like every time she's surprised by my kisses, and I set the cocoa down on the floor, so I can cup her face with one hand and bring her closer to me with the other.

She nibbles on my lower lip, her hands flying into my hair. She tugs it, deepening our kiss, but then I stop the kiss as brusquely as I started it. She looks at me with incomprehension, but I look down, picking up the cup of hot chocolate to busy myself. She stares at me for a while before she gets up with a heave and says, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Probably taking a cold shower, or something."

She leaves the basement, just like that, as if I hadn't started the weirdest thing ever between us a few seconds ago. It's not that I wasn't willing to go further—I was more than willing. I like to fuck her. I like to hear her voice break when she whimpers under my touch. I like to see the way her irises dilate when she's reaching her peak. I'd actually really like to hear her moan my name.

And _that's_ the problem. I shouldn't want that. I shouldn't care that she said Jon's name and not mine. I shouldn't be bothered by the fact that she never seems to completely let go with me. I shouldn't care that she won't let me go down on her. And…I shouldn't care that I'm always the one initiating kisses when we have sex. I _really_ shouldn't care, at all. Like, I shouldn't be walking upstairs right now, looking for her.

I find her walking out of a room on the first floor, her towel in her hands. She looks up to me as I lean against her doorframe, and for a second I forget about everything else. I'm watching the inside of Pixie's room, and it's like I entered into the Shire. I swear that Peter Jackson made all his movies in her room.

The floor has a grass green carpet, and her bed looks like a hobbit's lair. The walls look like they're made out of a forest, and I swear I can see the shadow of Tom Bombadil lurking in those woods. On the shelves, besides the enormous amount of books, I can see figurines from Middle Earth. But before I could look any further into this room of wonder, my body is moving on its own accord, entering the room. Pixie curtly shuts the door.

I finally look back at her, realising that after three nights spent in her house, I've never seen Pixies's room. Her face is closed as she explains, "As much as I'm a very open person, my room remains closed. It's _my_ room, and no one goes in. Not you, not Jon, not anyone."

I don't reply, as my eyes flicker back to her now closed door. There's something that caught my attention: a drawing that she probably did as a child of a man stabbing a woman in her heart, blood staining the whole picture. My hand fly to the paper as my eyes are mesmerised by this depiction of horror, and I ask with a blank tone: "Did you draw this?"

She slightly turns and shrugs as she sees which drawing I'm talking about. "Yup, and before you go shrink on me, I must warn you, I have broccoli in my fridge."

I don't even respond to her joke. I should, but I'm hypnotised by this drawing and its accuracy. It's like Pixie was there and drew the scene I witnessed. The woman's dress is the same colour as the one my mother was last wearing for Heaven's sake. I trace the outlines of the two characters, seeing as the life escapes the woman's eyes and madness takes over the man, and suddenly, I feel Pixie's hand on my shoulder, her voice echoing from afar.

I blink a little, looking away from that reproduction of my worst nightmare to stare at Pixie. She's looking at me with worry, and I can see her lips moving quickly, but I can't hear her because of the blood rushing in my ears. I can feel myself go into a more than welcomed darkness, willing me to escape this frightening moment, but suddenly, I'm brought back to the reality by a slap across my face.

I bring my hand to my cheek, staring at Pixie in shock. This girl should really try to stop slapping people around. It hurts like a bitch, but I'll never tell her that. Instead I ask, "What was that for?"

"Are you alright? Do you need sugar? When did you last eat? Did you work out too much? Maybe you should take a shower." She starts panicking, her hands testing if I have fever. I shake my head, fighting against the heaviness of my tongue, and she exclaims: "You're taking a shower, _now_. Your body feels like freaking Pompeii happened to you."

And without letting me talk, she takes my hand in hers and directs me toward her bathroom. She pushes me in the tub and starts the water while I'm still wearing my clothes. She gently sprays water on me, and finally I take composure of myself, and stop acting like a wussy. I wrap my hand around her wrist and stop her from fussing over me.

She looks at me, and stops me from saying anything as she utters, "Jace, you look so pale. Even I seem golden compared to you right now."

"Then, at least turn on the hot water," I grumble, and she gently chuckles. I look up at her, expecting her to ask me what the hell happened to me, but Pixie doesn't act like normal humans do. She hums a lullaby, her eyes fixated on my wet hair.

She's squatting on the other side of the tub, her head tilting every once in a while as she hums, and I recognise the the song. _Mordred's Lullaby_. How is this song gonna make me feel better?

"My father killed my Mom," I say, unable to stop myself. My hand reaches out for a lock of her redish-purple hair. Pixie stops singing and stares at me before she sits on her knees and cuts the water, saying with a gentle and careful voice, "You told me."

I swallow hard, and I finally do what I refused to do for the past several months. I open up, because I know Pixie won't say the stupid things I dread hearing. I know Pixie will listen without judgement, because she's my vigilante/teddy bear.

"My Mom was beautiful—stunningly beautiful, and she was equally kind. She was that perfect Mom everyone dreams of having. I was the lucky kid who got her, and my father loved her so much. That's why he killed her—because he loved her with passion. He accused her of having an affair with one of her book-club friends, which wasn't true. They would always fight about it, and one day he lost it, saying that the only way to make sure she wouldn't cheat was to make sure her heart would stay with him. So, he stabbed her in her chest to retrieve her heart, just as I was coming back from soccer. When he realised what he was doing, he looked up at me with demented eyes—the ones you only see in movies, and he plunged his knife in his stomach."

Pixie doesn't look away from me even once as I tell the awful story. She doesn't interrupt me. She doesn't even blink. She just listens, and I consider telling her that this excuse of a man is still alive, when she says the most ridiculous thing ever: "Did you forgive him?"

"Are you _insane_?" I yelp, looking at her as if she just slapped me again. Pixie doesn't even have the decency to look embarrassed by what she just said. She's calm as a tree when she asks, "Why?"

"He killed my Mom!" I cry out with indignation. Why does she have to be such a good Christian all of the sudden? "He killed her for something she never did, and the worst part is that he survived. He survived while my Mom didn't, and you want me to forget all of that and forgive him!?"

"I didn't say _forget_. I said _forgive_ ," she calmly utters, not even wavered by me shouting at her, and I open big goggling eyes at her. She is out of her mind if she thinks that such an act it forgivable.

"Did you forgive cancer for taking your Dad? Do you forgive Maia for ruining all your fun with Jordan?" I snarl at her, and finally her face shows something other than her disarming calm. Before I can analyse the new emotion that seems so out of place, she looks down and softly murmurs, "I…I forgave worse to people less deserving. Forgiveness will help _you_ , not him. It will make the nightmares go away. It will help you move on. It will—"

" _Shut up_. It will do nothing. You don't know what it is. You never had to dread sleep because a monster will come haunt your dreams. You never had to be scared of walking somewhere in fear of seeing his face appear in front of you. You never had to _survive_." I snap at her, letting my anger and fears take the better of me. Pixie looks at me as if I just slapped her, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and I immediately regret my words. Apparently I hurt her even more than Maia did when she called Pixie an orphan. Slowly, Pixie gets up, swallowing hard and she leaves the bathroom, even though I tell her not to.

I curse loudly and pick up a towel to dry myself before wrapping it around my waist. I rush after her, taking her hand as she's descending the stairs.

"Pixie?" I say, hoping that she'll look up and smile like she always does, But she stubbornly keeps her face directed toward the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jace," she cuts me off, curtly snapping her hand out of my own. The way she did it hurt more than when she slapped me. "If you want to dwell in your pain and self-pity, then do. I gave you the key to live. If you want stay in the state you're in, do. I've had enough."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at—" I start apologising, but she snaps her head up, her eyes frighteningly dead as she replies:

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it. Figure it out on your own. You don't want my help, fine. You know better how to deal with monsters, okay. You like to stay in self-pity. Good for you! I can't fight your battles for you, Jace. You might think of me as a teddy bear, or a knight in shining armour to rescue you from your nightmares, but I'm just a girl. I can't take your pain away if you're not willing to let me," she says, her voice breaking a little at the end.

She looks down and for a second. I think she's crying, but then she snaps her head up, and the Pixie I know is back, smiling and sparkling with life. "I think I'll order from Taki's. I'm fucking starving and I want to eat the whole wide world."

She jumps downstairs, telling me to get dressed if I don't want her to abuse my 'stupid golden body'. I stay a moment, dumbfounded, before I slowly go back to the bathroom to put on some dry clothes. Once dressed, I go downstairs, and Pixie beams at me, saying that the food is on its way, and that she'll take a shower.

I slump on the couch, thinking of what happened. I know Pixie, and I know she won't make it weird between us, but I can't believe myself. I can't believe that I told her that much when I stubbornly stayed silent to the countless relatives and shrinks I've seen. It's scary to see that she can bring this out of me—that she can make me open up to her without even trying. It's scary, but at the same time it's nice. I mean, it's nice to have someone by your side that won't make a big deal out of what you think or feel. It's nice to have someone that will just let you be yourself.

Suddenly, I hear a _Son of a Bitch_ , as her phone vibrates next to me. I frown, recognising Dean Winchester's catchphrase and I see Pixie's phone screen illuminating.

"Your phone just insulted me!" I yell. Pixie chuckles from upstairs as she yells back. "It's just a text, Jace. What's it say?"

I'm slightly taken back, because girls usually don't like people looking at their phones. You know, with all the secrets they have to keep. But I remind myself that it's Pixie we're talking about.

"Wolfie says to turn on MTV 'right fucking now'. His words," I read out loud, wondering who Wolfie is. Why does Pixie nicknames everyone? What's wrong with using someone's given name?

"Well, do it. You're not an alien; you know how to use a TV and a remote," Pixie yells from upstairs as if I'm a child who needs to be taught everything.

I smile and switch of the TV, only to see that the Graveyard Dolls are on stage. Seriously, girls go crazy about this band when they don't even do average music. They're more into rock/metal/I-don't-know-what-it-is. The leader is on the mike with that smirk he always has on his face. I think his name is Luke, or something, and girls are completely mad about him. Even girls my age, when he's old enough to be their dad. Go figure.

"This song is for a special someone. We know we have fans all over the world, but I can honestly say that she's our number one fan, and I know she'll appreciate this cover like nobody else," he says with a little wink to the camera, and the crowd (mostly composed of girls who make your ear bleed) cheers.

I roll my eyes because this sentence can actually apply to any girl in the whole wide world. He leaves the mike and places his bass on his shoulder before the synth plays three notes that make Pixie scream upstairs. "Waiiiiiiiiit!"

She tumbles downstairs, her eyes fixed on the screen as I take in that she's only wearing a bra and a skirt. It's the same skirt she wore when we went to see the Fellowship of the Ring on Tuesday, and that she jumped on me during the intermission.

"So you're one of those groupies," I say as proof that there are still some girl genes in her. I'm sad to say that Pixie is an average girl, after all.

"Shush!" she orders me, her eyes locked on the screen and her hands knotted. She's such a groupie right now. I roll my eyes, looking at the screen, and guess who's also on a screen behind the band? Pixie and Jordan! _What the Hell?_

Pixie is wearing a small white skirt and a small white shirt that reveals her stomach. Jordan is only wearing white trousers, and he's on all fours while Pixie rocks her hips right and left to the rhythm of the drums. He knocks the floor to the drums, his hands dirty with black dust. I swiftly look back to screen-Pixie and see that she also has this black dust on her hands.

The camera turns to the audience, screaming like the fangirls they are. I glance at real-life-Pixie, waiting for an explanation, but her eyes are still glued on the screen as her lips are slightly parted and her breath completely erratic.

I look back at the screen as the camera goes back to the band and the lead female singer takes the microphone before she starts the singing/growling that made her so famous.

 **Sometimes I feel I've got to run away. I've got to get away**

 **From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**

The camera goes back to the screen where Pixie and Jordan are dancing. It seems like she tried to get away, but Jordan prevented her from doing so by keeping her hand in his. Now he's yanking her toward him, and she wraps her left leg around his waist, her hands cupping his face and staining him with that black dust.

 **The love we share** (Pixie is lip singing. I know she is because her voice is crystalline, not like the singer's. Jordan lets his hands fall to her hips.)

 **Seems to go nowhere** (Jordan tries to kiss Pixie, but she tilts her head back, making her red hair fall, and I notice just now that it is completely straight.)

 **I've lost my lights** (Pixie looks back to Jordan, feeling sorry, and leaning up to kiss him, but…)

 **I toss and turn I can't sleep at night** (Jordan let's go of her and she twirls away from him, her hands caging her head as if she was losing it)

The camera goes back to the band, and the lead singer seems like she couldn't care less about the song. The musicians, though, are completely into their performance. I think a girl from my former school said something about the band being on the verge of breaking up, because the singer is starting to be a diva, but I'm not sure. It's not like I care about this band. I like their music when it plays on the radio, but that's it.

 **Once I ran to you. (I ran)**

 **Now I'll run from you.**

 **This tainted love you've given,**

 **I give you all a girl could give you.**

 **Take my tears and that's not nearly all** (The camera goes back to Pixie and Jordan, and she's back in his arms. He lifts her up to make them spin as she keeps lip-singing.)

 **Tainted love.**

 **Tainted love.**

 **Now I know I've got to** (Pixie and Jordan are in the position of a tango, which contrasts with the music, and they start dancing)

 **Run away. I've got to**

 **Get away.** (Each time Pixie tries to look away from Jordan he forbids her, and she finally lets go of his arms and lets herself fall backwards, but Jordan catches her)

 **You don't really want any more from me**

 **To make things right** (Pixie keeps lowering herself, before she swiftly gets up and,)

 **You need someone to hold you tight** (wraps her arms around Jordan's neck)

 **You think love is to pray** (She trails her hands from his nape to his face, and makes him believe that she'll kiss him, but)

 **I'm sorry I don't pray that way** (she twirls away from him, as he ineffectively tries to catch her.)

 **Once I ran to you (I ran)** (Pixie runs to Jordan, snuggling in his arms.)

 **Now I'll run from you** (She spins away from him, but Jordan stops her spin and the stupid camera goes back to the band!)

 **This tainted love you've given**

 **I give you all a girl could give you**

 **Take my tears and that's not nearly all** (The camera is finally back in them, and Pixie is up in Jordan's arms, above his head. Both of their bodies are completely tainted with that black dust.)

 **Tainted love** (Pixie slowly slips away from Jordan, still in in his arms. He's still holding her, but she is sliding away, slowly falling to the floor, her head upside down and her back to his.)

 **Tainted love** (She reaches her arms out and lands on the floor to lay there as Jordan swirls to face her. Then he bluntly lets himself fall on her, only to do a wave with his body on her at the last second. Well, apparently, he's as flexible as Pixie)

 **Don't touch me please** (In one swift motion, Pixie makes them turn so she is on top of him, but once again, that _stupid useless_ camera goes back to the band!)

 **I cannot stand the way you tease**

 **I love you though you hurt me so**

 **Now I'm going to pack my things and go**

 **Touch me baby, tainted love** (The camera is back on them, and I have no idea how they managed to get up. But now Jordan is behind Pixie, his face dangerously close to her neck, while all her red hair is on the other side of her face, and his hands all over her stomach)

 **Touch me baby, tainted love** (Pixie closes her eyes and trails her hands up to Jordan's hair, clutching them as he's starting to wind up the little shirt she has)

 **Touch me baby, tainted love** (She keeps lip-singing all along, and since now it's a scream more than anything, Pixie 'screams' and Jordan picks her up with his arms by her stomach, making her bend. But the camera goes back to the band, once again. I think I'm going to shoot the camera-man!)

 **Once I ran to you (I ran)**

 **Now I'll run from you**

 **This tainted love you've given**

 **I give you all a girl could give you** (Pixie messes with her hair like a mad person, stamping on herself, and)

 **Take my tears and that's not nearly all** (Jordan picks her up in his arms to raise her above his head)

 **Tainted love** (He makes her flip in the air so she is facing him now, and)

 **Tainted love** (Pixie takes his face in her hands, wrapping her thin legs around his waist)

 **Tainted love** (Jordan leans to kiss her, but Pixie leans backward, her hands still on Jordan's face as she lip sings the last lyrics to the camera.)

The video stops just as Jordan is about to kiss her neck. Then the camera goes back to the band while the crowd is endlessly cheering, and I am just staring blankly at the screen, because I am still stunned by their performance. They really know their shit. That _Tango de Roxanne_ was nothing compare to what I've just seen.

To be honest, I feel a little jealous. Not that Pixie dances with Jordan, but because their symbiosis is perfect. They're perfect together, they seem to have one and sole mind. I wish I had that with someone, at least once in my life.

"Maia is going to lose it," Pixie whispers under her breath, and even though I don't know that bitch, I know that Pixie is right. I mean, there was a lot of sexual tension in that video. I'm sure I could get a boner just by watching it again.

"How did you manage to send a video to the Graveyard Dolls?" I ask, still dumbfounded to have seen Pixie as a backup image to this famous band. I mean the Graveyard Dolls are always sold out ten minutes after the opening of the sales.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Jordan or Jon must have given it to Luke," she says, her voice saying the rock star's name with love. I roll my eyes at her fangirling. It is actually quite scary to see her act like a normal girl. I like weird Pixie better.

"You should stop fantasising about older men, Pixie. Your Mom won't be happy to know that your wet dreams are about a man twice your age," I tease, and she shivers, turning her head to me with shock.

"Are you insane? I could never fantasise about Luke! That's like fantasising about mister M." She shivers in disgust once again. Well, apparently Pixie is really grossed out by older men.

"He does seem a little but tired, though. I hope everything is okay," she says, her eyes flicking back to at Luke on the screen. Pixie is such a fan, worrying for the wellbeing of someone who doesn't know her. Okay, he used her dance video, but hey, what proof does she has that he actually watched it? None.

Her phone suddenly rings 'Like a Virgin' and I can't stop the burst of laughter. That's so…not Pixie. She smiles at me and switches off the TV before she lies on the couch, her head resting on my lap. Someone talks on the phone, and Pixie rolls her eyes before she 'nicely' says, "I know, Jon. If you were in on this I'm going to slap you so hard that you'll fly to Djibouti without correspondences."

What is it with Pixie and impossible threats? Killing people with broccoli? Slapping people to make them change continents? What's next? Kissing people to death? I'm waiting for her to FaceTime Jon like she does every day, but she doesn't. She tells him that she's waiting for Taki's and doesn't want to talk because she wants to save her saliva to drool over food. Then she hangs up and I look down at her, caressing her hair.

"What are you up to, tomorrow night?" she asks me, her eyes sparkling with wellbeing. It's like we never argued. This is so Pixie. She doesn't stay stuck in a mood forever, she just lets go. I should learn to do the same.

"It's not like I have a social life. I can see you, or see you, but if you don't want to, I can see you, too." I tease with a smirk and Pixie sits up to look at me with a slight frown.

"Your social life is worse than mine. At least I have a good excuse, you don't. You're hot, young and funny. Plus, you're stupid. Everyone wants a stupid friend to feel smarter."

"You couldn't just stop at funny. I like it when you give nice complements," I playfully reply, and Pixie chuckles as I pick her up in my arms and place her on my lap. I should really stop always trying to touch her…really.

"I don't give complements, Jace. I tell the truth," she says in a serious tone. I lean to her ear and whisper, "In that case, let me truthfully tell you that you are incredibly beautiful."

I can feel her cheek burning against mine as she blushes. For the first time, it seems that she doesn't have any comeback ready for me. I'm waiting for her to retort, but she doesn't. We stay silent like that until the doorbell rings.

She jumps out of my arms, and I'm not even surprised anymore. It's like this girl lives for food, and she is still skinny as a toothpick and she is pale as the moon. Go figure. I follow her to the door to help with the bags (because knowing her, she ordered a tone of food) and we both head to the kitchen to eat that humongous amount of food we just received.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

I don't know how she managed it, but Pixie is dragging me to karaoke, tonight. Actually, I do know how she managed it. She claimed she needed moral support because she doesn't want to see the Dragon alone (hence Maia). I would have called her a bitch, and not give her the honour to be called a dragon, but Pixie said that she once spit fire, so there's nothing to say about the nickname.

Right now, we're playing a video game, and Pixie is shamelessly beating me. It's humiliating. Jon was right, playing against Pixie is not good for a man's ego. After my character ended on the floor for the umpteenth time, I put the controller aside and give up. I can't win against the Devil.

Pixie tilts her head toward me with a mocking grin before getting up, and putting the controllers back in their place. I noticed that is something a little OCD in her. She always puts things in their proper place, like when we sleep on the couch, and I come back from my shower, any proof of us having been there is gone. It's a little…Bree Van de Kamp-ish, but she's a redhead, so…

We never talked back about what we said in the bathroom, but I noticed that she removed the drawing and replaced it with one of a meadow enlightened by the sun. I didn't say anything about it because I like to stay in this place she managed to bring us back to.

Pixie stretches like a cat in front of me, and I look at her dress, registering somewhere in my mind that she's been wearing a lot of dresses and skirts since Jon left. She did before, but it was for her dance, and she hasn't seen Jordan since, so yeah. I thought she would go back to wearing shorts, but no. Now she is wearing a green dress that outlines her curves and clashes with her hair, which is completely red again.

"What time do we have to start socialising?" I ask, and she grimaces at the thought of seeing her BFF, Maia.

"Jordan said that we should be there at seven, but Kaelie has something to do before, and she won't be there before half past. So, I don't want to be there before her."

"Good," I say, upon discovering that we still have two good hours before considering going there.

I swiftly get up, and reposition her to lay her in the couch with me hovering over her. She yelps and does the weirdest thing that could ever come from her: she giggles. I'm slightly taken aback, because Pixie doesn't giggle. Pixie makes ridiculous threats, Pixie hits so hard it leaves bruises, Pixie gasps in surprise, but she doesn't giggle.

I smirk at this sound that I managed to get out of her, and I lean to kiss her on the lips. She opens her mouth for me and wraps her arms around my neck as my hands are searching for the hem of her dress. She stops me, and she whines against my mouth, "I don't think we need a repetition of last night."

I growl, and roll on the side, completely agreeing with her. Last night was a disaster when I realised—too late—that I didn't have any more condoms. I mean, I realised that when I was already _in_ her, because I felt how wet she was when I wasn't supposed to, and that made me lose my mood. I tried to help Pixie finish, but me losing it apparently made her lose it too, so we went to sleep, both completely frustrated.

Her phone suddenly buzzes, and she picks it up without even looking at the caller ID. "Clary Fray, and extremely frustrated girl lying next to a sex God. I'm listening."

I hear a male voice chuckle on the phone, and she sits up in the blink of an eye, her face so red that I can't distinguish her hair anymore. In a matter of seconds, she leaves the living room, and I slowly get up, passing my hand through my hair.

I know I should have bought condoms, but a part of me didn't want to. A part of me wants to…I don't know. It's weird. I just want to know if there's more to Pixie than just sex. This is fucking weird. I should stop overthinking this whole situation. I should just be like Pixie, and live through the moment.

Pixie walks back in the living room, her face still red and I smirk at her. "I take it that wasn't Jon."

She shakes her head, hiding her face in her hands as she slumps next to me, and I wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, as she says: "It was my parents. I want to die. My stepfather is never going to let this go."

"Is he the old fashion kind of parent?" I ask her. She shakes her head no, her eyes sparkling with love as she explains, "Unfortunately, no. He is the kind who will make a joke about this every opportunity he gets. Kill me now?"

"And spare you the joy of being embarrassed?" I ask with a teasing smile. "I think not."

Pixie elbows me in the ribs before she snuggles against me, resting her head on my shoulders and taking my hand in hers. I don't say anything and just rub circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. We stay like that on the couch , waiting for the time to go.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

When we arrive at karaoke night, Jordan and Maia are already here, along with a blond chick and a brunette. I recognise the blond girl as Kaelie, the girl that's off-limits. Not that I would naturally go to her, she's more the kind of girl you go to in order to release your needs. The brunette reminds me that her name as Isabelle, but she wants to be called Izzy.

Pixie and I sit in front of Jordan and his dragon. I can tell that there's tension between the couple. Maia glares at Pixie all she can, making Pixie roll her eyes, and I discretely squeeze her hand under the table. Pixie slightly turns her head to me, but before she can tell me anything, Jordan requires her attention."Angel, they have our song. We're going, now!"

Pixie squeals, not even questioning him for a second, and I'm left all alone in the middle of three girls—every guy's dream, right? Well, I'd trade them all for just one Pixie. Jordan and Pixie are going to the stage under Maria's killer gaze, and as if it was on purpose, they settle on singing ' _Don't Cha_ ' by the Pussycat Dolls.

Jordan starts the rap part, and Pixie grins at him with that smile I've only seen her give Jordan. Then she rolls her shirt up and knots it in her back, winking at Jordan, and rocking her hips. She changed before coming to karaoke, saying that she didn't want to start World War Three tonight. But now it seems like she doesn't care at all, as she lets Jordan put his hands all over her.

"It's the first song they ever danced together," Kaelie explains, and I nod, understanding why the two of them are so excited about this song. They are more than excited, they're thrilled, they're dancing all over the place as they both sing, earning many cheers from the crowd.

When Pixie wraps her leg around Jordan's waist, Maia growls under her breath, "She really is a slut!"

"Maia, stop talking behind her back like that," Izzy says, obviously trying to ease the tension that has been growing ever since Pixie and I walked in.

"Really, Izzy? You're going to defend her? Aren't you the one who told me that she spent the night in your brother's room not even two weeks ago? Isn't she the one who led Simon on while you are in love with him?" Maia asks, apparently feeling betrayed by her friend.

I don't look at them, my eyes on Pixie and Jordan as they keep dancing together, and I have to say, Pixie does have some breath. I mean she dances and sings, and it's like she's just walking and talking. I can actually see her abs contract from time to time, and I can't stop thinking that if I were Jordan, I would wish for Pixie to be my girlfriend instead of that fucking bitch he has.

"She never led anyone on. Clary barely knows Simon," Kaelie says loyally, defending Pixie with anger darkening her cheeks. She could actually be pretty. You know, the natural pretty that makes you turn in the street for good reasons, not because she looks like a slut.

"What do you think, Jace?" Maia asks me with that fake sweet tone. I tear my gaze from the stage to pretend I'm actually interested in what she's saying, and she highly questions: "Your impression as someone who lives next door?"

"Jonathan," I mumble, my eyes back on the stage where Pixie and Jordan are having the time of their lives. Pixie should never stop dancing. The look of delight she has on her face when she dances is just…breath-taking. She should always look like that.

"What?" Maia asks, looking around in the hope to see Jon.

I clarify for her. "Don't call me Jace. I don't like how it sounds in your filthy little mouth."

Maia looks at me with shock before she points at me and takes Izzy as her witness. "See, another guy that she stringed along."

"You really think that if I was 'stringed along' by Pixie, I'd let you talk like that about her? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't break your teeth in. You don't know why I needed to move from my old town, and you don't want to taunt me."

I'm completely bluffing on the last part. I left because no one wanted to take care of someone with such a disturbed past. Still, no one knows that beside Pixie, and I know she didn't tell anyone. Not even Jon, because the way he looked at me when we were FaceTiming didn't change. It's still that same look that I can't really analyse. I think it's jealousy, but I'm not sure.

Maia blinks at me, taken aback by my little monologue and I smirk as I evilly add: "Beside, you're not jealous that he might fuck her. You're just jealous that Pixie makes your boyfriend smile in a way you never managed to."

"I agree," says a guy behind Maia. I think he's Izzy's brother. They look a lot alike, except that he has blue eyes. All I know is that Pixie was all over him during the night of the party.

Izzy turns her head to him as he sits on the chair Pixie was occupying, and she says, "I thought you didn't want to come, Alec."

"I didn't, but then I heard that Maia would be here, and there's no way I'm leaving Clary alone with a heartless bitch like that,"he explains before snapping his head to Maia as the crowd applauds Pixie and Jordan. "Don't think I don't know about what you told her. I think you have some nerves to rub Clary's past in her face when you're no white sheep."

"Alec! My little ray of sunshine!" Pixie squeals, forbidding Maia to retort.

Pixie literally jumps on Alec's laps and sits there, embracing him tightly. He returns her embrace, and everyone is incredulously looking at them. Everyone but Alec's sister who doesn't even seems fazed by their actions. Alec kisses Pixie's cheek, making her smile as if they're sharing a secret, and then she whispers something in his ears that makes him chuckle before he says: "Yes, he is, but you shouldn't tell me."

Pixie shakes her head, and turn back to the table as Maia tries to lightly say: "I can see that you're wearing some clothes. At least more than—"

"I swear, Maia. If you bring up the video, I am going to lose it!"

"Then lose it! Because I don't like it when the whole wide world thinks my boyfriend is banging the crazy redhead from the video!"

"Maia, your insecurities are starting to really get on my nerves," Pixie growls, and she gets up from Alec's laps, therefore being closer to me. I swear, whenever Maia is around, it's like a teen movie is on. She looks for something ridiculously unimportant and amplifies it so it looks like a national security matter.

Jordan swiftly glances at me, so quickly that I'm not even sure he did, but I still get up and take Pixie by the waist. "I forgot I wanted to take you somewhere." I tell her, and she looks at me with incomprehension.

I press her toward the exit and she says: "But you said you didn't—"

"I just forgot. Let's go," I cut her off, and then we leave that stupid bitch. I'm sure she's going to complain, but I don't care. I just wanted to take Pixie away from her.

As we step outside, I realise that it's raining cats and dogs, so I grumble, cursing at the rain, but Pixie seems to think otherwise. She squeals in delight and starts spinning under the water, laughing delightfully with her face up to the sky.

She keeps laughing and laughing as I walk closer to her, and I stop her spinning by wrapping my hand around her forearm and telling her, "Stop laughing."

"Why?" she asks gleefully, her green eyes looking up to the sky as the drops of water keep on falling on her. There's still this smile of pure joy on her face, and there's a lump growing in my throat. Without being able to stop what I'm doing, I cup her face and lean forward.

"So I can do this," I say before kissing her lips. She gasps insurprise, but I don't stop the kiss. On the contrary, actually. I press my lips a little bit harder as she tries to decide whethershe likes it or not.

It's not like we never kissed before, but this time, I don't know, it feels different. It's not about fucking her; it's just about feeling her against me—feeling her delicate and pink lips against mines. Just being here, her and I under the rain.

Quickly, the kiss grows into something more passionate, and I tackle her against the wall of the nearest alley. She whimpers and breaks the kiss, and so I attack her neck, my hand looking for her skin under her shirt.

"Jace, stop," she breathes out, but I don't. I want to feel her. I want to make her feel that something that she started within me, because this something is way too damn scary to feel it alone. I need her to sooth it down somehow. This way Pixie always manages to even and rationalise my feelings.

"Please," she whimpers, but I don't pay attention to the little waver in her voice. I know that if I push her a little, she'll give in, like she already does. She just need to quiet her reason and follows her instincts like I'm doing.

"Jonathan Christopher!" she shouts, her voice abnormally weak. I stop abruptly, stupefied that she used my full name. She's never called me that before. She never even called me Jonathan, and never with that tone. It's almost as if she's frightened. That's what her eyes say anyway. That she's scared to death. She has wrapped herself in her arms, and now she's squatting on the floor, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Pixie?" I ask, unsure of what just happened. It's not like whenever shared more heated kisses before. She even seemed to enjoy the rougher it got, so what's wrong with now? Pixie swiftly brings her hand to her face, and she wipes away a tear that scares me to Hell. I made her cry.

"What's fucking wrong with you?!" she yells, still shaking on the ground. "You don't back people in dark alleys! You stupid, idiotic motherfucker!"

"Pixie?" I repeat, squatting as I try to understand what happened. This doesn't look like Pixie. This girl in front of me looks like she's about to break at the first brisk of wind. I reach my hand to cup her face, but she slaps it away, swiftly getting up and putting as much distance between her and I as she can.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screams at me before she runs like Hell is behind her, and I'm left under the rain with this image of Pixie running away like I tried to kill her or something.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, I know ... Cliffy, cliffy. I know. But I love cliffies way too much, you know me.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. Why did Clary take off?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace in this chapter.**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	11. Why Not Kaelie?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ So I know, I have been gone since ... forever. Haha. Sorry. But I am back. I hope that you are still on board with me. I promise I will try to take less time for the next update.**

 **~ Also,** **know that I created a playlist on Spotify with the songs that help me write the stories. It is called "Fanfics for my little Broccolis". If you want to check it out, it is made for you (and for me, so I don't have to look through all the songs I have when I am in a special mood, haha)**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Why Not Kaelie? (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

 **Dernière Danse — Kyo**

 **All Of Me — John Legend**

 **Real And True — Miley Cyrus, Future, Mr Hudson**

 **.**

I am laying on the couch, my eyes fixated on the ceiling as I do my best to forget about my morning. And those past few days in general. Life has just been awful, lately.

First, there is Pixie who took off like I tried to kill her. She _literally_ took off. After wandering in the streets for hours looking for her, I went back to Valentine's, only to find a note from him informing me that he was dropping Pixie at the airport so she could go find her Mom. I don't understand this girl. I _really_ don't understand her. She's a freaking conundrum.

I mean, we were having such a nice time just the two of us, and now she fled away. And now the nightmares are back. And now, I am back in that zombie state where I don't sleep during the night and I doze off during the day.

This morning, I tried to do something about the nightmares. I listened to Pixie's advise, and I went to see my 'father' in order to forgive him. I went to that awful place that they call clinical prison. Because that jerk attempted suicide, they declared him mentally unstable. And though I agree on their verdict concerning his sanity, I don't agree with the punishment. His 'jail' seemed way too nice to me. He had a freaking TV in his room. And flowers. And when I left, he was about to play bridge with other 'inmates'. I hate how comfortable he is. I hate it with all my being. And that makes it even harder for me to forgive him.

I remember how I tried. I _really_ did. Pixie said it would help with the nightmares. She said that it would help _me_. But I'd take the nightmares rather than saying to his face that I forgive him. I just _can't_. He took my Mom from me. He destroyed my life. He forbade me to present a grandmother to my future children. He forbade me to see my mother's eyes gleam with pride when I'll get my diploma. He made me abnormal. A nutcase with a shady past. I just can't forgive him. Pixie is delusional about that. Some things just _can't_ be forgiven.

As I keep on staring at the ceiling, someone suddenly rings the doorbell, and I completely ignore it. I'm not expecting anyone, and the three people I actually know in this town wouldn't bother with ringing. So instead, I do the thing I do best since Pixie took off, I think about her. About her, and I, and what happened between us.

How did I let myself fall in that routine that Pixie brought to me? Now that she's not here, I really realise how everything I did was centred around her. From the moment I would wake up, to the moment I would sleep, everything I did was Pixie related. And this is bad. She's the one who told me to find a girl to forget about my problems, and I did. But I highly doubt she ever meant it as herself. And even if she did, the way she ran away from me after the karaoke definitely put a barrier between us. Because I'll never be able to forget that look of pure fright she had when she looked at me. She even had goosebumps for Heaven's sake!

The doorbell rings again, and I keep on ignoring it, until the stupid person who's outside endlessly buzzes.

I unwillingly get up, cursing at whoever is behind the door, and go open it, only to find a blond girl behind the door. Kaelie. I'm about to snap at her, when I remember that she's actually nice. She's not as bitchy as she looks. So I try my best to sound polite as I asks her: "What do you want?"

"I can't reach, Clary," She simply says, clear worry in her voice and blue eyes.

I inwardly heave, trying to count the days since the karaoke. It's only been two days, but it seemed like forever to me. That's bad. I'm not supposed to feel like that about Pixie.

"She flew out of state to meet her Mom I don't know where."

"So she's in New York?" Kaelie asks with a slight relief.

"If that's where Pixie's Mom is," I tell her, trying to sound as detached as I could.

But actually I do care. A lot. I never actually asked Pixie about her Mom. I know she doesn't like talking about her father, so I never pushed the issue. But I never actually asked about her mother and why she wasn't living with Pixie. From what I could tell, it was normal for Pixie to have the house for herself. Hence the her often being at Valentine's. And yet, I never tried to know why.

Kaelie raises an eyebrow at me, and I can tell that she wants to get in my pants. I have to say that I forgot about this. This look girls would give me when they would see me. I used to have that a lot in my old town. But after the event, I only got pity looks. So I stopped noticing the way people would look at me.

"Can I ask you something in all honesty?" She asks, and I nod, leaning against the frame. "Are Clary and you together?"

"Nope," I tell her, knowing that she would ask this question. I just knew it. I know how it looked like at the karaoke. It looked like we were a couple. And for a second, I wished it were true. I tried to make it true. But that scared Pixie.

"Then why do you call her Pixie?" Kaelie insists, and I immediately shoot back:

"Why does she call me Jace?"

But as I'm saying so, a little twang squeezes my heart. Because she stopped calling me that. She literally called me _Jonathan Christopher_. She created a barrier between us that seems way too high and too thick for me. Pixie is the one who said that she refused to call me Jonathan, and yet she did it.

"So there's really _nothing_ between you two?"

"Why? Did she say there was?" I say in a mocking and detached tone, a small smirk on my lips, and Kaelie looks down on her shoes as she answers:

"Clary rarely talks about her love interests to anyone but Jon. But, when I asked about you, she told me to stay away."

She mumbled the last part, and this makes me raise an eyebrow. Girls like Kaelie don't get shy like that. They just say what they want, knowing that they'll get it.

I don't reply anything to her, thinking about this piece of information, and wondering why Pixie said that to her friend. Any other girl, I would have said without hesitation that it was so she could have me for herself, but it's Pixie we're talking about.

I am so lost in my thoughts, that I don't hear what Kaelie says to me, until she heavily clears her throat.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"Nothing," She replies, looking down on her shoes again.

I swear that she's naturally blushing under her makeup. Well, I think she is. It's hard to actually tell. Silently, I check her out, and I smirk to myself as I understand what she just said. Well, she probably didn't say it, but her clothes did it for her. She came to be fucked. Or in the hope to be. That's why she wants to be sure that she's not betraying her friend, first.

For a long moment, I ponder the possibility to send her away, but then, it hits me. The better way to forget about Pixie, is to fuck someone else. I have a willing girl in front of me, I should totally use the opportunity.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask her, everything in my tone indicating that I'm not inviting her to drink tea in front of Gossip Girls; and Kaelie's eyes sparkle of anxious anticipation at that. I find it slightly odd, because this anticipation wasn't the thing I was expecting. Desire, lust, hunger. Not anxious anticipation.

I close the door behind her and lead her to my room (because the living room is a Pixie room), and once we're there, I can see her swallow hardly. I guess she's more shy than I anticipated.

"If you don't want to do this, you can just leave. It's okay," I tell her, and she vigorously shakes her head, taking a step toward me and kissing me.

I immediately react, doing my best to ignore the fact that she's not Pixie and that she feels so different from her, and I shove her on the bed, hovering over her. Kaelie's eyes widen when I take off my shirt, and then I lean back to kiss her again, closing my eyes as my hands trail to her short skirt to wind it up.

She slightly moans when I start rubbing myself against her, sounding surprised; and when I get rid of her skinny tank top, I can feel her hesitation. I stop, upping myself so I could stare at her in the eyes, and I tell her once again: "Like I told you, you can leave if you don't want to do this."

Kaelie strongly shakes her head, and then she murmurs, her eyes avoiding mines: "I do. It's just that … It's my first time."

At those words, I roll on the side, picking my shirt on the way. _She's a freaking virgin_. That's why Pixie didn't want me near her. She knew. I get up, buttoning my shirt as Kaelie is looking at me with teary eyes. I guess I should have known. The way she acted wasn't that slutty. I kind of feel bad for her.

"I'm sorry, Kaelie. I don't do virgins. And your first time shouldn't be with someone who uses sex as a mean to forget," I tell her, and she looks down, probably to hide the tears in her eyes. She straightens her cloths with a little sadness, and I scratch the back if my head. I really lost my game. I never found myself in this situation before, because I always had a six sense about virgins.

Kaelie walks to the door, and so I apologise again: "I'm _really_ sorry, Kaelie."

She turns to look at me, and suddenly, I am not facing a virgin anymore, but a girl who knows what she's about. She looks deeply in my eyes, and tells me: "If you like Clary, you should just tell her, instead of trying to forget her. I might be a virgin, but I can read between the lines, Jace. Sex won't make you forget about someone who almost lives with you."

And on those words, she leaves me alone with my thoughts. I slump on my bed, thinking about what she just said, but it's not like I can tell anything to Pixie. She turned down her phone, and I just learned where she currently is. And it's not because _I_ like Pixie, that it means that _Pixie_ likes me back.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So, see, no** **cliffs. I am not that evil. Hope you liked it.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Kaelie's reveal?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace in this chapter? Do you think he'll tell** **Clary?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	12. Does She Like Me?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise,** **I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Behind The Curtains and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Does She Like Me? (1,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

 **Heathens - Twenty One Pilots**

 **Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **Real And True — Miley Cyrus, Future, Mr Hudson**

 **.**

Pixie finally came back during the weekend. I didn't see her per say, but there is activity in her house. It's been three days since she came back, and not even once she tried to contact me. Which is honestly starting to piss me off. I mean, I'd like to know what's so horrible about me that made her run like Hell hounds were running after her.

So I finally decide to go and see her, even if I know that her mother is there. I want to set things clear between us, and I think it would be better if it were just the two of us. But I guess I'll have to do with the mother, since Pixie doesn't seem eager to leave the quietude of her house anymore.

As I knock on the front door, I try to imagine what will Pixie's mother look like. Do they look alike, or did Pixie take everything from her father like I did from mine? And how is their relationship? Are they close? It seemed like it when Pixie picked up her phone.

Suddenly the front door opened, and I see a man there, remembering just at this instant that Pixie mentioned having a stepfather. But the man standing in front of me is … _not_ her stepfather. It _can't_ be. And I know I'm right on his identity. I've seen posters of him in enough girls' bedrooms to know this face. I've seen Pixie fangirl all over him in front of my very eyes.

" _You're Luke_!" I stupidly say, my mind still trying to understand what is _Luke from the Graveyard Dols_ doing in Pixie's house. Luke stares at me, his blue eyes looking at me from head to toe, as if he was trying to judge me, and then, he leans against the doorframe.

"And you must be the sex god I heard about," He replies with a small chuckle, and I do my best to appear unfazed by his tease.

So Luke _is_ Pixie's stepfather. No wonder why she was so disgusted by the idea of having wet dreams about him. Why didn't Pixie ever mention that? And why am I standing frozen like that, when I should find something witty to retort. I don't know, something to shut him up about that 'sex God' thing without being disrespectful. I mean, I did shag with his stepdaughter several times. It's not something I wanted to be known for by Pixie's family.

"Let the poor boy be, Luke," Says a feminine voice behind Luke before an old Pixie also comes to the door to look at me. She benevolently smiles at me as I finally see what Pixie's mother looks like. And she looks like Pixie. They're both small, both have a small frame, both have bright green eyes, and a kind, warm and welcoming smile.

Pixie is going to look good when she'll be older, her Mom is a living proof of that. I can even say that she'll look hot. Her Mom is. In a MILF kind of way. I would have definitely checked her out if I first have seen her in the street, or something.

"You must be Jace," She says with kindness, and I can tell just by the tone of her voice that she heard a lot about me. With love and delicateness, she rests her hand on Luke's chest and then tilts her head to me as she tells me "If you want to see Clary, she's up in her room,"

I nod, and awkwardly walk in the house. Which is a first. Pixie's house always felt good, but now, seeing all this happiness in the married couple of her parents just reminds me that I lost that forever.

After climbing up the stairs, I knock on Pixie's door and wait until she comes to open it. She looks at me with surprise, but it's not what startles me. What startles me is her eyes. They're ravaged. It's obvious that she didn't sleep in days, and that she cried recently. And she seems really depressed. She doesn't look like a Pixie anymore, she looks like an terrifying avenging spirit.

"What are you doing here, Jace?" She asks with an extremely small voice, and I gently bring my hand to her face so I can caress her cheek. She sheepishly smiles, and I state the obvious:

"You look like Hell,"

"You want to talk? You would scare a zombie," She snaps back, her green eyes travelling on my face. To be honest, I don't know what I look like. I've been avoiding looking in mirrors lately.

"What happened at the karaoke?" I ask her, not very eager to confess that I haven't been able to sleep or rest since she left me in that alley.

"I overreacted. And I really wanted to see my Mom. I'm sorry if it made you feel bad," She tells me, closing her eyes and scratching the back of her head. Deep down, I feel like she's not completely honest. I mean, I could _literally_ taste her fear, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it now. And she seems willing to let this to the past, and I'm not going to let this chance pass.

"Are you okay?" I still ask her, because she looks really bad. She doesn't look like the Pixie I know. She just seems like a frail and fragile little thing, not like my vigilante/teddybear anymore.

"I'm …" She starts, and I plant my eyes in hers as I can tell that she's about to lie. With a small heave, she smiles to me and finally tells me: "I was at the cemetery this morning, with my Mom," She explains, and before I can even register what I'm doing, I take her in my arms to comfort her. I know how useless words are, but that doesn't mean that a hug isn't helpful.

For a few minutes, none of us do or say anything, and then Pixie slips her hand in mine and leads me downstairs to the living room. There, we automatically regain our usual position on the couch, with her laying on me, and I can't help but feel satisfaction as I feel the familiar weight of her head on my chest.

"Pixie?" I wait for her to look up to me, and I tell her: "I'm sorry for …"

"Let's just forget about this night. It's not like there was anything we'd like to remember anyway, right?" She says, and I feel something unpleasant snake in me. Because I want to remember this night, the night I realised that I liked her. But Pixie doesn't seem to feel that way at all. She's just being Pixie.

"Right. Let's talk about how you never mentioned that your stepfather is a rockstar," I elude, not wanting to sound like a whiny girl.

Pixie shrugs, drawing circles on my chest as I gently caress her hair. I'm not going to lie, I missed this. I missed the freedom we were in. I missed _her_.

"Luke is Luke. I mostly see him as the man who made my Mom happy again. Nothing more. Though he makes killer music," She finishes, pride echoing in her voice, and suddenly, we hear the voice of her stepfather coming from the corridor as he brags:

"I know, I do. I'm the best,"

"I didn't say that! You're actually very annoying! I'm going to call social services," Pixie playfully threatens raising her head so she can yell better.

I turn my head just in time just to see Luke coming in to lean on the doorframe, his eyes analysing our position so swiftly that I wonder if it's not a trick of my mind. But before I can even start to think about that, Luke smirks at Pixie and retorts:

"Right. If you do that, I'll have to report those activities that my underage stepdaughter is having with her 'sex God',"

Pixie dips her head between my body and the couch, and I can feel her blush like tomato. Yeah, apparently Luke is never going to let her forget that. This is going to be awkward. Forever. Pixie never should have answered like that her damn phone. I didn't mind at the time, but now, I feel like her stepfather has decided to nickname me 'sex God'.

"I'm taking your mother to the Zone. Play nice," He says, pushing himself off the doorframe, and Pixie mumbles from her spot:

"I always do,"

Luke looks one last time at me before going away, and when we hear the front door clack (after her mother also told Pixie to behave), Pixie snuggles her way back to my chest. I don't say anything, resuming my mindless brushing of her hair, and thinking of how I should grow a pair and just tell her how I feel about her. But the thing is, I'm scared to break this relationship we have. I like us like that, and if Pixie doesn't like me back, she might feel awkward about us and put distance between us. And I don't want distance between us.

"Pixie?" I suddenly whisper, half hoping that she's already sleeping. It's been twenty good minutes since her parents left, and her breathing became more and more soft and regular. LEt her be sleeping. Please, let her be sleeping.

"Mmh?" She says, her thoughts already miles away. How long has it been since she actually slept? As long as me? Somehow, a selfish part of me hopes so. Because it would mean that she can only sleep with me. That there is at least this little part of me that she unconsciously needs.

I bent a little my head and gently kiss her forehead, confessing: "I like you. _A lot_."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ And back on track with this story. You actually have my Aussie Twin to thank, because she said that it was one of her favourite so I hurried to update it. Hope you all liked it though**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What did you think of Jace's reaction to Luke being Clary's stepfather?**

 **` 2. What did you think of Jace's declaration** **? Did Clary hear it?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	13. Jace, The Teddybear!

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ I know, I disappeared out of nowhere, without even giving a warning, once again, again! I should really stop doing that. I am very sorry, but I was using the excuse of NaNoWriMo to finally get started on my second book, and I did. And now, I promise,** **I won't flank on you like that. I am going to focus on this story, Mistakes, The Consequences Of A One Night-Stand, Not Another Teen Story, Behind The Curtains and In The Welfare Of War. So that means, lots of updates for you. I am already working on the other ones I will make tonight, but not all at once. Please have mercy.**

 **~ I might as well start another story, but I'm not sure, so if someone is interested in co-writing it with me, let me know. My PM is always open, as well as my social medias, or my gmail address (minalislyy).**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine because, well I just do. Haha. I like thinking that you enjoy reading what I write for you.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Jace, The Teddybear! (2,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **.**

 **Still Loving You - Scorpions**

 **Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

 **U-Turn (Lily) — Aaron**

 **.**

I wake up in Jace's arms. I don't actually have to open my eyes to know that. I just do. I can tell by his warmth, by the way his arms are surrounding me, and by that small little snore he has when he's asleep. I love that snore. I think it's something very funny. I don't know, the fact that someone that hot can still snore, it just makes me laugh.

For a while, I hesitate on getting up. I mean, I'm quite alright where I am, but then, I realise that the sun is setting and that there are several voices echoing from the kitchen. So I unwillingly get up, wishing that I didn't have to. For the whole week I've been away, I haven't been able to sleep, mostly because we were travelling all over the States. But deep down, I know it's because somehow, Jace manages to put me to sleep. He's like a tsetse fly.

Silently, I walk to the kitchen where I recognised mister M.'s voice in addition of Mom's and Luke's, and I hear them talking about Jace and I. Apparently mister M. is updating Mom on how usual it became for the two of us to fall asleep together, and he also tells her that he hasn't seen me in front of any medical documentary this year. Mister M. should really work for the Secret Services, he knows _everything_ , when I do my best to be discreet. _Oh my god_! I'm sure he knows about. He _so_ knows about that Sunday morning! I'm going to kill Jace!

I quickly walk in the kitchen, hoping to stop any conversation about me when I'm not actually there; and I cringe at the sudden bright light. _Argh_! I forgot how Mom likes that everything is fully enlightened. When she's not here, I'm literally a vampire.

The three adults turn their heads to me as I analyse the mojitos in front of them, and so I deduce that they're only at the appetiser. Like a blind man, I walk to the sink to pour myself a glass of water when Luke's voice echoes as he mocks me: "Finally up, sleeping beauty?"

"Sleep makes one look good. You should try," I shoot back, and he chuckles, smirking at me as he asks:

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my _boyfriend_ ," I respond, offended. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know that Jace doesn't see me that way. We're just friends with benefits, though he likes too fuck with my mind a lot. That stupid asshole.

Mom glances behind me, and there is Jace, standing right behind me and looking at me with a closed face. I smile to him, and so he gives me his signature smirk. I swear, I'm surrounded by smirking people.

"Are you hungry, Jace?" Mom asks with concern to the idiot, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Ever since I flew to New York, Mom has been obsessed with the amount of food I ate. Well, didn't eat in this case. And now, she's deporting all her nutrition worries on Jace. The poor guy.

Jace looks at her, with apprehension and nostalgia, and I can tell that he's thinking of his own mother. I remember how I avoided everyone with a father when my own died because it always made me feel uncomfortable and sad. And so, without hesitation a single second, I walk to him and inform Mom: "We're eating out." And I quickly add to stop any protest: "I can't decently eat here when you cooked the last broccoli, yesterday night."

Luke chuckles, and before he can make any snarky comment about my love for broccoli, I grab Jace's hand and lead him outside the kitchen.

Once outside, I direct the two of us toward the town centre, having no idea of where we're actually going, and after a while, Jace mindlessly takes my hand in his. I don't know how he does it, but his hands are always warm. That lucky bastard.

"You know, I kind of missed you," He suddenly tells me and I chuckle a little, shaking my head at the seriousness of his voice.

"Yeah, I know. You were missing your teddybear," I tease, knowing that I'm saying out loud was he's really thinking. But to be honest, I think that he's as much my teddybear that I am his. Which is weird. A teddybear needing a teddybear. _Ridiculous_. "You can sleep home if you want, tonight."

At that, Jace stops to longly look at me, my hand still in his, and then he removes a lock of my hair from my face, whispering: "Or you could come to Valentine's. My bed is more comfortable than your sofa."

I can see the lust gleaming in his eyes, and I can't tell that it doesn't get me flustered. I mean, it's _Maestro fucking Jace_ we're talking about. And so I nod, already anticipating what's to happen if we go there now. I mean, the adults are still sipping their mojitos at my house.

Jace apparently gets that my hunger changed for something more physical, because he leans to kiss me, bringing me closer to him. And even though we're in the middle of the street, and I know nothing can happen, I strongly respond, clutching to him like a dying man does to life.

Without really knowing how we did it, we're finally in his room, with him on top of me, his body pressed against mine and making me feel how hard his erection is. He keeps on kissing me, his hands flying all over my body; and then he starts kissing his way downward, making me squirm when he stops at my breasts to play with them, his fingers buried within me.

But when he starts going further down, I freeze and try to tuck him upward. He growls lowly, and steadies me, upping himself to glare at me: "Why don't you never let me go down?"

He almost seems insulted, which is weird. I mean, this kind of interaction seems too … _intimate_ for me. It doesn't scream fuck buddies to me. With Jon it's different, because it's _Jon_. I've known him since _forever_ , so it's okay if we're that 'intimate'. But with Jace … it seems, weird.

So I shrug and tell him: "I don't know. It seems just … weird."

" _I_ seem weird to you?" He repeats, obfuscated, making me wince at my lack of judgement concerning my choice of words.

"No. I'm just saying, you don't have to do it for me to enjoy…"

"Maybe I'm just being selfish, and I'm doing this for me," He strongly cuts me, before kissing my stomach and insisting: "Trust me, you'll love it."

And I can't say that I didn't. It wasn't the best cuni ever, but _man_ , he knows what he's doing with his tongue. And that idiot stops licking me just when I'm about to come. With a predatory smile he crawls back to me and plunges in me, making me realise that I lost all notion of everything while he was busy feasting on me. I didn't even realise that he rolled his condom on.

At first, Jace is oddly gentle, endlessly kissing my face as he thrusts in me; but when I start bucking to him to ask for more, he mercilessly pounds into me, making me scream curses, which I never did before. And just when I feel my peak coming, I can't stop the 'Fuck, Jace' from escaping my lips.

Seconds later, we're both finished and drained; and when he collapses next to me, he has a satisfied smile that I've never seen on his face. I guess he really enjoyed our time together. Well I hope, because I _definitely_ did. Jon is going to be green when I'll tell him that Jace is a better fuck than him.

I roll out of the bed so I can at least put back on my panty and my shirt (wouldn't want to get Mister M. catching me naked), and then I hesitate on putting the rest of my clothes too. I know Mom won't mind me sleeping out, but I know that she'll appreciate it if I go back home.

But before I can make any decisions, Jace grabs my hand and yanks me back in the bed, spooning with me in one swift motion. " _Please_ , you said that you'd be my teddybear."

"I did, didn't I?" I repeat with a small smile. Geez, I really like being in his arms.

With the biggest effort, I extract myself from an non-helping Jace, and send a text to Mom so she won't worry. Then, I put the phone under my pillow, and go back in Jace's warm arms. He strongly puts his arm on my stomach, caressing it with his thumb rubbing circles, and then, out of nowhere, he tells me:

"I went to see him while you were away."

I don't have to ask him to know that he's talking about his father. And I don't have to ask him either if he forgave him, because it's obvious by the sound of his voice that he didn't. For a few minutes, I don't say anything, just relaxed by Jace's soothing circles, and then I cautiously say:

"You didn't have to visit him to forgive him. You have to do it in your heart. You don't even have to say it out loud or to tell anyone. It's just to make peace with yourself, it's your own business and no one else's."

Jace swallows hardly behind me, and I gently squeeze his forearm to comfort him; and then he whispers: "What did you forgive that wasn't worth forgiving?"

"Something I made peace with," I mumble under my breath, and by the way Jace suddenly holds me tighter, I can tell that he understands that I don't want to talk about it. And so we both fall into a dead silence that's not awkward. A Jace-Pixie silence. Our silence where we don't have to talk to understand each other.

I slowly fall asleep, feeling that somewhere in the way Jace kissed me, whispering something incomprehensible. But all the amazing sleep that his arms and warmth promised me is stolen away by my phone buzzing under my head.

Sleepily, I check the message, already cursing Jon because he's the only dumbass who can text me at such an hour, but it's not. It's Jordan. And at the sight of the message, all my sleepiness is gone. As silently as I can, I extirpate myself from Jace's arms and quickly get dressed before leaving a note for him: " ** _Went to see Jordan. See you later_**."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ See, im not waiting forever to update. Hope that you liked it. even if once again, there is a** **cliffy.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What is wrong with Jordan? How do you think Jace will react. And why do you think he liked the sex so much?**

 **` 2. What did you think of that little moment back at Clary's house? And no, Clary didn't hear** **Jace, in case it wasn't clear enough.**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	14. Why?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter. Hope you will like it. For those interested, I also updated lately:**

 **. Road Trippin'**

 **. Mistakes**

 **. Behind The Curtains**

 **. The Consequences Of A One Nightstand**

 **~ Also, for this chapter to be understood properly, you need to look for a translation to the French song mentioned beneath. I can't put it here due to fanfic policy, but the first website when you google it is a fairly good translation. You need to listen and at least read the translation to understand the lyrics.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine because, well I just do. Haha. I like thinking that you enjoy reading what I write for you.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Why? (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

 **Still Loving You - Scorpions**

 **Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

 **U-Turn (Lily) — Aaron**

 **Je Vais T'Aimer - Michel Sardou (check out the translation)**

 **.**

I wake up, and without opening my eyes, I know that Pixie is not here. But I don't worry about it, I know that she always wake up during the night to use the bathroom. She can be such a girl sometimes. So, I do my best to repress the memory of my father slaughtering my mother (memory that comes back every time that Pixie leaves my side in the middle of the night), and I focus on the memory I just made with Pixie before we went to sleep. The one where she finally screamed my name.

I never want to forget how my name slipped out from her lips, her eyes sparkling wide of delight and her body trembling beneath me. It wasn't the best sex I had with her, but it definitely was the one I enjoyed the most. Which shouldn't be. I shouldn't be so rejoiced by the fact that she finally said my name during our coitus, it makes me sound like a bratty girl in lack of affection. But still, just thinking about it makes me smile like an idiot.

As I keep on trying to behave myself, I start to think that Pixie is really taking her sweet time in the bathroom. I mean, I've been awake for almost twenty minutes. Which is very long. Very _very_ long. Did she fall asleep on it, or what?

I get up, lightning the room as I get on my way to check the bathroom, but at this precise moment, I see a rumpled paper where used to lie Pixie. And on it is written ' **Went to see Jordan. See you later.'**

For a few minutes, I just stare at the paper, not quite understanding anything that I'm reading; and then it finally hits me. She left. _She left me_ in the middle of the night to,go see another. How do you justify that? How do you explain it? Simply by admitting, that no,matter how much I like her, she doesn't like me back.

.

 **~.o.O.o.~**

.

For two days, Pixie completely ignored me because she was "too busy with Jordan". Literally with him. At his place. Far away from me. She did text me a lot, but only to tell me that Jordan needed her. As if _I_ didn't need her. I need her more than she thinks. But she's not even around to help me. At least that was until I received this text saying that she was at her place, dancing in the basement.

So now, I'm at her house, lead by her Mom toward the basement as I do my best to ignore what the kindness emanating from Pixie's mother awakes in me, and I enter the basement, hearing a song I didn't want to hear.

Pixie and Jordan are waltzing on the song I sang to Pixie, Jordan translating the lyrics to her with his deep voice, and Pixie seeming completely mesmerised by him. And as the song finishes, Jordan makes Pixie twirl on herself before gently bringing her back in his arms and whispering to her the last words of the song, 'I will love you', both of them having sparkling eyes

I know I shouldn't be jealous. Jealousy is something ugly that tore my family apart. I don't even have the right to be jealous. I never told her anything face to face. She has no idea that I like her. _A lot_. But man, this was _my_ fucking song! He had no right to sing it to her. Especially not translating it to her. This was my song. The song _I s_ ang to Pixie. That I danced with her. The song where I told her stuffs I never dared to admit to myself.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Pixie asks, already walking out of Jordan's arms as she finally noticed my presence, but all I can do is stare at the man in question. The one trying to steal my Pixie away. Doesn't he have an annoying girlfriend, already?

"I'm brilliant. I've never been better before," I sarcastically lie, decided not to look at her in the eyes. But I don't have to do so to know that she doesn't believe me. So I walk out of this cursed basement, doing my best to keep my anger in. Because if I listened to myself right now, I'd beat the crap out of Jordan. This was my fucking song! That prick!

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Pixie suddenly asks as I'm already at the front door of Valentine's. I take the doorknob between my hands and mutter between my teeth:

"Go home, Clary. You're _friend_ must be waiting for you,"

" _Clary_?" She repeats, her voice wavering so much that I don't have any other choice than to look back at her. And she doesn't seem to appreciate my calling her by her real name. At all. "What did I do?" She asks with a mix of anger and hurt, reaching out to me; but all I an see is that I'm angry myself. And even more hurt. And so I shove her off, snapping curtly:

"Just leave me alone!"

Just as I realise what I just did, Pixie turns on her heels, her head high as she mutters a 'Fine', and the, she goes back home; leaving me alone with the awful fact that I lost my temper against her. Just like my father did with my mother.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ I know it's a short chapter but it's an early one too.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of the song and Jace's reaction to Jordan and Clary dancing on it?**

 **` 2. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	15. Clary!

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ And here comes a new chapter. Hope you will like it. For those interested, I also updated lately:**

 **. Road Trippin' (several chapters)**

 **. Mistakes**

 **. Behind The Curtains**

 **. The Consequences Of A One Nightstand**

 **~ Also, for this chapter to be understood properly, you need to look for a translation to the French song mentioned beneath. I can't put it here due to fanfic policy, but the first website when you google it is a fairly good translation. You need to listen and at least read the translation to understand the lyrics.**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine because, well I just do. Haha. I like thinking that you enjoy reading what I write for you.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Clary! (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV.**

 **There is a little set back in time**

 **.**

 **Je Vais T'Aimer - Michel Sardou**

 **Pale - Within Temptation**

 **Lucky — Ashily**

 **.**

' **Finally back at my place. I'll be dancing in the basement if you want to come in.' C**

This is the text I sent to Jace, hoping that he'll be coming. Which is stupid. It's not like I _need_ to have him around or something. It's just that … I feel better when he's around.

I'm waiting for Jordan, stretching and doing my best to not over stress about the fact that Jace still didn't answer. I mean, I felt like the texts he sent me for the past couple of days were a bit cold. Jon says it's because I shouldn't have left his bed in the middle of the night for another man. But Jace isn't like that. This is the kind of behaviour _Jon_ could have had. Not Jace. I think he's just still a little worked up about his visit to his father. And I know just the thing I have to do to make him feel better.

As Jordan is taking his sweet time to poo the stupid out of him, I listen to Jace's song. I actually listened to this song every single day since I left for New York. Mom was really surprised to hear me listening to French music, and she kept on smiling as if she knew some big secret that I knew nothing about every time I would listen to it. I really love this song. And though I like the singer's voice, I like Jace's better. Maybe I should ask him to sing it again so I can record it. Even though I still have no idea what the song is saying. Jace said it's about passion, and I can feel it. But that's it. Maybe I should google it.

"Since when do you listen to French variety?" Jordan suddenly asks me, making me jump on my toes.

Finally, he's back from his 'bathroom break'. I'm not stupid, I know that he received a text from _her_ and that he didn't want to answer in front of me because 'politically correct' won't cut it anymore for me. I mean, there's so much I can endure from her. Especially after she ripped my friend's heart by sleeping with his cousin. Jordan caught them in action in the middle of the night, and a lot of yelling and door slamming, he called me to be a shoulder to cry on. He should have called me before, and I would have punched the bitch to the hell where she belongs.

I look at Jordan, and shrug, on my way to stop the music as I tell him: "It's just something Jace sang to me a while ago."

" _Jace_?" Jordan asks, his eyebrow up,(stupid Jordan with that stupid eyebrow trick), and when I nod, he slightly shakes his head and says: "How can you be so oblivious?"

"What?" I ask, having no idea what he's talking about.

"Do you even know what is the song saying?"

"It's about passion," I vehemently retort, not liking the way Jordan looks at me. It makes me feel like I'm the biggest idiot on the freaking planet!

And even more when he chuckles, shaking even more his head. Argh, I really dislike Jordan at this instant!

He walks toward the CD player and presses replay before walking to me and taking me in his arms as he whispers: "Let me enlighten you about the deepness of boys."

And then he starts singing with the song. But unlike Jace, Jordan translates directly the lyrics for me. That bastard is bilingual French since he has a very close cousins from Quebec. That very same cousin who slept with that bitch of Maia.

But as the lyrics start reaching my mind, I start feeling goose pump on my arms. Now that I understand the lyrics, I like the song even more. It's a very beautiful love song. But here is the problem. It's a love song. And Jace never showed any interest in me that way. Jace only only acted as Jace toward me. Because I'm his Pixie, and not because I am a possible love interest. I'm just the girl who will be here for him if he needs a shoulder to rely on. Exactly like I had been for Jordan.

And suddenly, as the song finishes and Jordan whispers in my ear the last lyrics, I feel Jace's eyes on me. I turn, happy that he decided to show up, but his face his extremely dark and closed. And looking deep into his eyes, I can tell that he is sad, and I can't tell why. What happened during those two days that made him so sad?

"Jace? Are you okay?" I ask, walking to him, worried that something bad might have happen during those two days and that I wasn't there for him. Jace swiftly glances at Jordan before he childishly reply:

"I'm _brilliant_. I've never been better before."

And then, he walks out of the basement. I follow him, not without giving an apologetic look at Jordan; and I catch up with him as he's about to go back into Jon's house. Really, what's his problem? He's acting like I killed his favourite pet in front of him! I didn't do anything for crying out loud!

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" I ask, even though I know that I didn't. But Jace doesn't like talking much about his inner and deep feelings. So if he wants to put on me the blame about his conflicted thoughts, I'll take it, like that he'll feel better.

But he doesn't even have the decency to look back at me as he mutters to the front door: "Go home, Clary. You're _friend_ must be waiting for you."

I can't believe it! He called me Clary. This word sounds so foreign in his mouth. It's like a whip, and it hit me hard. So hard that I actually stumbled backward. _Clary_. He called me Clary. Out of nowhere. Over nothing. This can't be happening. There must be something that I unknowingly did for him to have this sudden change of name for me. It can't be otherwise.

" _What did I do_?" I ask him, resting my hand on his shoulder so he can at least look at me. But he brusquely shoves my hand away, catching me off guard and making me stumble backward as he snaps: "Just leave me alone!"

Jace finally faces me, his face pale as a sheet; and I turn away, giving him the tranquility he wants. I can't fight him. I can't help someone who wants to throw me away from their lives so vividly. I just can't. No matter how much I want, I'm not superwoman. I'm just me. Little Clary. I'm not even a pixie anymore. If Jace thinks I'm a weight for him, all I can do is give him space. But I can't forget the anger he had when he snapped at me. Because I don't understand it.

"Back already? I figured you'd be all lovey dovey by now," Jordan suddenly says, snapping me out of my trans. I'm back in my house, in the main corridor as he's putting his shoes back on.

"You're delusional, Jordan. Jace is just … a complicated person," I tell him, and Jordan shakes his head before bending and kissing my forehead.

"He's not complicated, he's jealous. I've seen it at the karaoke when you were with Alec, and I've seen it just five minutes ago when you were with me. And if he's jealous, it's because he likes you."

I shake my head of denial. He called me Clary. If anything, he likes me even less than before. "He doesn't like me," I explain, my voice wavering. I do my best to stay in control of my emotions. I still can't believe that he called me Clary. "He called me Clary."

And the fact that I say those words out loud make me burst into tears. But just before making a fool of myself, I have the sense to turn and go to the kitchen where I find Mom. I immediately find refuge on her arms, hearing that Jordan followed me here, and Mom shushes me, whispering that everything will be alright. But it won't. Because I'm not a Pixie anymore.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ I know it's a short chapter but it's an early one too.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think of Jordan, now?**

 **` 2. What do you think will happen next?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	16. What Is Love?

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ And here comes one of the last chapter of the year. Hope you will like it. For those interested, I also updated lately:**

 **. Road Trippin' (several chapters)**

 **. Mistakes**

 **. Behind The Curtains**

 **. The Consequences Of A One Nightstand**

 **~ Also, I created a playlist on Spotify with the music that help me write the stories I update. I will refresh the playlist every week. It is called "** Fanfics for my little Broccolis. Mina Lisly **"**

 **~ Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just fine because, well I just do. Haha. I like thinking that you enjoy reading what I write for you.**

 **Love, Mina㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 : What Is Love? (3,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

 **.**

 **4 Minutes - Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake & Timbaland**

 **25 To Life - Eminem**

 **3 Nuits Par Semaine - Indochine**

 **.**

It's been a week since I pushed Pixie off of me, and I still can't believe it. I can't believe that that person I swore to myself to never become, I finally became him. It's unreal. Pixie doesn't deserve that. My messed up life, and those messed up genes that can turn me in that awful human being that is my father. She doesn't need that at all. And she knows it. She's actually avoiding me.

When she's been coming over at Valentine's every single day while her mom wasn't here, she didn't come a single time. Not even when her parents came to diner. Which didn't go unnoticed by Valentine. And when he pointed it out to Pixie's mother, she waved it off, pretending that Pixie wasn't feel well lately. But I caught the way she glanced at me, as if it was _my_ fault. And it is. It is my fault because I showed her a side of me that none of us ever wanted to see.

Jon tried to call me several times, but I didn't answer. Mostly because I don't want to hear him say what I already know. That I should stay away from Pixie before I really hurt her. I'm sure Pixie told him all about the ass I've been to her, and now that I think even more about it, her scare after the night of the karaoke is actually all my fault.

I mean, she knows all about me, she knows all about my family, about the fucked up past I have. And the sudden passion I showed her scared her to death. It's normal. Passion is a bitch. Passion destroyed my family to the core. Passion turned me into an orphan. And now, passion is chasing away that girl I care so much about. Because she knows what passion enhances in my family. Nothing but destruction and heartbreaks.

As I do my best to actually forget about Pixie, someone knocks at my room, making me frown. I never have any visitors. Only Pixie. And Kaelie. But that didn't end well. So I get up, and I go open the door, only to find on the other side Kaelie and Alec. They're both dressed like they're about to go party, and so I quirk an eyebrow up to them. We don't know each other for them to invite me last minute at a party. Even if it's exactly what Kaelie says:

"You have ten minutes to get dressed."

I warily watch her before glancing at Alec. Though I do my best to be friendly, I can't help it. I don't like him. Just seeing him reminds me how Pixie jumped on his laps with a smile of pure delight when he came at the karaoke. And the way she called him her 'little sunshine'. There's something going on between the two of them, and I don't like not knowing.

"I don't recall being invited anywhere," I finally tell Kaelie, tearing my gaze away from Alec. Though I don't want to admit it, I don't like the way Pixie and him actually fit together. The two of them would make a cute couple. They both attract the eyes for the same features, but with differences. Where his eyes are electric blue, Pixie's are verdant green. Where his hair is raven black, Pixie's is fire red. Where he is tall, she is small. To make it short, they look good together.

"Didn't Jon call you? It's Clary's birthday tomorrow. We're throwing her a surprise party tonight, because she's expecting something tomorrow. It's always been hard to surprise her," Kaelie explains me, and I can't help but feel something squeeze my heart very tight. Very _very_ tight.

Her birthday is tomorrow, and I didn't even know. She never told me that her birthday would shortly occur. And this feels wrong. She should have been the one to tell me, not her friend. Not about the party, it's a surprise after all, but the birthday in itself.

But then I remember that Pixie is avoiding me, and that me at her birthday surprise party will definitely kill any good mood she could be in. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kaelie. Actually, I think that she wants me as far as possible," I tell the blond girl, and she heaves, glancing at Alec before telling him:

"Alec, can you just wait for us downstairs."

Alec longly looks at me, before shrugging and walking away. But as he's getting further from us, I hear him say: "I really don't see what she sees in him, anyway."

Kaelie quirks a smile at that, and I'm about to shoo her as politely as I can, when she interrupts me: "I don't care of what you feel or think right now, Jace. I only care about Clary. She's my friend. She's the only person who never judged me and who's always been there for me. If I'm asking you to come, it's because I know she'll appreciate your presence. So whatever self pity/drama you want to dwell in, just suck it up and put on the smile for my friend. You owe it to her. I know you do."

"I don't owe her anything," I blatantly lie, because I do owe Pixie. A lot. I owe her the fact that she never judged me. I owe her that she kept my dark secrets to herself. I owe her that she slowly gave me back my sanity.

"Didn't Clary ever made you feel good, when you know you didn't deserve it? Didn't she ever listened to you just because you needed a shoulder to rely on? Didn't she ever put you first, even when it was obvious that she wasn't feeling well?" Kaelie snaps, and I don't have to answer her, because it's obvious by the way she's looking at me that she already knows the answer.

"That's what I thought. Get dressed, Jace," she orders me around before she adds: "And just for you to know, if Jordan called Clary in the middle of the night, it's because Maia broke his heart in a zillion pieces. If anything, Jordan is trying to open her eyes concerning you and her feelings for you."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **.**

The party has been raging for at least three hours, and I haven't moved from the corner I've been standing. There are way more people than I expected to see. I don't know, I've always kind of pictured Pixie as a loner, but apparently, I was wrong. There are like twenty people who're dancing all over the place, but my eyes are solely on Pixie and the guy who's been all over her case the whole night. I think his name is Sebastian.

And though I don't like seeing her in his arms as they're dancing together, I stay still, steady against the wall, my fists tightly clenched to control my anger. I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. Me being here or not doesn't make a single difference to Pixie. I should just go and let her enjoy the party, especially since Sebastian seems so eager to let his lips 'innocently' fly close to her face and neck.

After an hour of internal debating, I decide to use the restroom before going back to Valentine's. The party is dying anyway. People are starting to leave, so it won't seem rude of me to just go back to the quietude of my room. Especially since Pixie and Sebastian are nowhere in sight.

And guess where I find the both of them. In the bathroom, Pixie gently soothing Sebastian's back as he's puking his guts in the toilet. They don't notice me, and even though I should just walk away, I stay there and listen to their conversation as I hear Sebastian sob from his unconventional position:

"I'm _never_ drinking again. And I'm _never_ dancing with _you_ again."

Pixie chuckles at that, laying on the floor and closing her eyes as she says: "That was a stupid plan to begin with, Seb. Seellie isn't one to be jealous. Just grow a pair and ask her out already instead of scheming like a child,"

Sebastian burst laughing as soon as the words leave Pixie's mouth, which leads to him throwing up even more before he gets up and rinses his mouth, stating: "I can't believe that you're actually a girl. You're so oblivious sometimes. If Seelie could have, she would have ripped your face off, just like Jace would have ripped mine."

And that's when he catches my reflection in the mirror, making him smirk as Pixie mindlessly dismisses him, accusing him of being an idiot. Then Pixie whines something under her breath and Sebastian silently walks out of the bathroom, smirking at me with a knowing smile.

For a moment, I'm not sure of what I should do, but then, I walk to Pixie and help her sit up as she's starting to fall asleep. When she's sitting straight in my arms, she flutters her eyes open and smiles of delight when her eyes set on me.

" _Jace_ ," she beams, hugging me in a tight embrace that I give back without hesitation. I've been missing having her in my arms. A lot. I've been missing _her_. And as she snuggles in the nest of my arms, she asks me: "Am I still your Pixie?"

I can hear the fear of denial in her voice, and it makes my heart hurt. Apparently, I've hurt her a lot when I called her Clary. So I just tighten my embrace on her and whisper in her ear: "You'll always be my Pixie."

"Yay!" She gleefully says, before stating the obvious: "I think I'm beyond plastered. Luke's going to make fun of me like never before. Please save me," she whines, and I chuckle before making her stand.

As I do so, she vigorously takes my hand and places a finger on her lips before cartoonly tiptoeing her way to the stairs and straining her ears. I can actually hear that the music has been shut down, and that Kaelie is talking with some guy, which makes Pixie swoon.

"They'll make the best couple ever. Meliorn's been in love with Kaelie since kindergarten. I really hope they get together, he'll treat her right," Pixie confides to me in a not so discreet murmur. I'm about to tell her to quiet down, when the front door opens, revealing her parents, and making Pixie yelp before she leads me to her room, saying that she doesn't want to see her parents right now because Luke is going to make fun of her.

But when she opens the door of her bedroom, I stop her. "What are you doing, Pixie?" I warily ask, because I know how sacred is her bedroom. I know that she's drunk beyond words, and that she'd probably wouldn't take me in her room if she were sober.

"I'm sleepy, Jace. I want to sleep with you. I missed you," She pouts, pulling me to her room as we can hear her Mom say goodbye to Kaelie and Meliorn. I gently squeeze her hand and tell her:

"Let's go to Valentine's."

"No. You can sleep with me in my bed. It's okay." She answers, with a smile so bright that I can't really refuse it to her.

As we go in the darkness of her room, Pixie strips to her underwear and jumps in her bed, waiting for me to do the same. So I oblige, too happy to lay once again next to her, and once she's in my arms, I tell her:'

"I'm so sorry for last week, Pixie. I don't know what came -"

"As long as I'm Pixie again, it's okay," She dismisses with happiness, and I frown, insisting:

"It's not okay to push you. It's never okay to-"

"It's being human. You didn't push me, you just got … rid of me," She explains, but I don't like,her choice of words. I didn't got rid of her. I liked it better when I pushed her. Now, it just seems like I threw her out of my life. And this thought just makes me hold her tighter.

For a moment, neither of us talk as I line the skin of her arm, thinking that I never should agree with her ever again. I missed her too much to have her away from me again. And as her breathing becomes slower and less elaborate, she snuggles in my arms.

"Jace? I think I'm falling in love with you," She whispers, snuggling even more against my chest.

I feel my heart stop at her words, but before thinking or saying anything, I just state the obvious: "You're drunk, Pixie."

"Okay. It's a conspiracy from the talking ducks. They plotted to get me drunk, those nasty masterminds," she playfully says, and I can't help but growl. First because she just dismissed her love declaration as if nothing, second because she had to bring the monsters!

She suddenly sits up, looking at me in horror as she says: "Or maybe it's a plot made by wild broccolis! I knew broccolis would take over the world one day!"

She burst in laughter, amused by her own craziness, and in the blink of an eye, she falls asleep, falling on my chest and I bring my arms around her, thinking of her declaration. I should have said it back, but it would have been wrong somehow. I don't know. I feel like she won't remember anything in the morning, so what's the point to tell her. She doesn't remember me telling her that I like her, she won't remember me returning her words.

It's a vicious circle, because she won't remember anything in the morning, and I'll have to make her work with me for her to admit that she loves me. Yeah, I'll do that, and then we'll never argue again.

I start drifting to sleep when i realise what this could actually mean. What me loving her actually means. I can't love her. I can't let my feelings for her overrule me. Because love means passion and that passion means an ultimate destruction. I pushed her off because she was dancing with another man on our song, what will I do if I let myself fall even more for her. What is going to happen to Pixie? I can't let her close to me and my feelings, because I'll ultimately hurt.

And still, knowing that, knowing the history of my family, I am too selfish to walk away from her. Because I love the feeling of Pixie in my arms, and even more the feeling of her loving me.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **.**

I am woken up by the sound of a slight knock knock the door, and I see Pixie's Mom's head appear in the door frame as she gently says: "Clary…"

Pixie shifts in her bed, snuggling against me as she mumbles that she doesn't want to get up. Her Mom longly looks at me, analysing me with very attentive eyes before she looks back at the form of her daughter and tells her:

"Sweetie, Jon is here."

And as her words makes my heart fall down to my stomach, Pixie bluntly sits up, her face enlightened by glee and happiness. How could I have forgotten about Jon? How indeed? Pixie is already up, looking for clothes and her Mom says that she'll be downstairs with Luke, in the kitchen.

And it's just when the door is closed that Pixie realises my presence in her room, or in her hobbit lair I should say. Her eyes carefully study me before she asks:

"What's my name?"

"Pixie," I tell her, and she smiles with relief.

"So, we're not fighting anymore? I'm still Pixie, and you're still Jace?"

I nod, and she beams before she hurries to her door. But I stop her before she can open it, and I kiss her with desperation. It feels that now that Jon's back, she'll forget all about me. She'll remember those hidden and unconscious feelings she has for her best friend, and she'll forget about me.

Pixie gives me back my kiss, though I can tell that she's surprised by it, and when we break it, she tells me: "I know you'd love to get rid of your morning boner, but _Jon is back!"_

And on those words, she flings the door open and fly down the stairs. I unwillingly follow her, and find her in Jon's arms as I reach the living room. He has his face hidden in the crook of her neck as she's hugging him tight against her, telling him: "Best birthday present ever!"

Jon chuckles and finally lets go, his eyes seeing me with surprise. And as he analyses Pixie's clothing and my muffled hair, I see hurt cross his face. Actually, if looks could kill, I would be dead. Jon has his jaw locked, and his eyes shooting daggers at me, jealousy clear and obvious in his eyes. Even Steve Wonder would have seen it. But Pixie doesn't and beams of pleasure.

"I thought you were sleeping in your room," Jon says, his eyes never leaving me, but Pixie doesn't seem to notice and mindlessly answers:

"I was."

I see Jon glaring at me, but Pixie is too busy asking about his trip to his Mom's to notice. She _really_ can be oblivious sometimes. For a second, I feel like Jon is going to punch me for his body is so tensed, but then he relaxes, walking to the suitcase I notice just now. Apparently he came to Pixie as soon as he landed.

"I have to call my mom to tell her I landed safely," He obviously lies before quickly striding out of the house, not without glaring at me once again. Now, I dread the return at Valentine's.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ I know it's a short chapter but it's an early one too.**

 **~ And now, question time:**

 **` 1. What do you think will happen between Jace and Jon?**

 **` 2. What do you think Clary remembers her love declaration?**

 **` 3. What is your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
